Los Estados Unidos de Dean Winchester
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Cuando Sam Winchester vuelve, piensa que Dean y él podrán hablarse de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas. Eso es lo que Sam quiere, pero a veces ni siquiera el hermano que le ha dado todo es capaz de cumplirle todos sus deseos.
1. 1 Where's Dean Winchester?

**01 . ¿Dónde está Dean Winchester?**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando tiene conciencia nuevamente, está tras el volante de su nena, en medio de un campo, en un lugar perdido dentro del mapa. Su mente es un rollo de algodón metido a presión en su cabeza. Le lleva cinco minutos recordar su nombre y otros quince intentar dilucidar qué es lo que hace allí. Se examina en el espejo retrovisor y luego mira hacia el asiento del pasajero donde una chaqueta de cuero negra, húmeda y sucia, descansa arrojada con descuido. No la reconoce, no es suya, y lo que la mantiene húmeda parece ser sangre. Se palpa el cuerpo, pero no acusa dolor en ninguna parte. Busca el celular en los bolsillos de la campera que lleva puesta y no lo encuentra. Se mira la prenda y piensa que debe ser de Sam. ¿Qué hace con la campera de Sam? Se le ocurre registrar los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra. Allí está su teléfono. Marca el discado rápido y le contestan del otro lado antes que pueda pronunciar palabra.<em>

"_¿Dean?"._

_"¿Sam?"._

_"Al fin. ¿Dónde estás?"._

"_No lo sé". _

_Se lleva una mano a la frente y se encuentra una leve protuberancia, dolorosa al tacto. Maldita sea, una concusión._

"_¿Tienes aún la pulsera?". _

"_¿Qué?". _

"_¿La pulsera de ubicación…negra…una banda metálica en su interior…? Espera, estoy buscando la señal". Dean recuerda entonces lo vejado que se sintió cuando Sam colocó la pulsera en su muñeca como si fuera un crío de cinco años. Dean se levanta la manga de la campera y ahí está. "Bien", anuncia Sam desde el otro lado del mundo. "Te tengo. Voy por ti"._

* * *

><p>La primera vez fue una semana.<p>

Bobby vio llegar el Impala y a Dean descender del vehículo con su bolso a cuestas. Sólo Dean. El peso del universo sobre sus hombros como única compañía.

"¿Tu hermano?" pregunta sin saber qué esperar.

"Se ha ido", le responde el otro cruzando la puerta hacia el interior de la sala. "Dijo que no deseaba ver mi horrible cara de nuevo".

"¿Qué?".

"Bueno, no con esas palabras, pero es la misma cosa".

"¿Qué sucedió?".

"Descubrió lo de Amy".

Bobby deja escapar el suspiro que no sabía estaba retenido en sus pulmones.

"Oh. Eso", dice y agita una mano en el aire para destacar la falta de importancia del asunto. "No te preocupes, muchacho. Se le pasará. Ya sabes cómo es". Dean ha dejado el bolso en el suelo, en mitad de la sala y está allí, quieto mirando algún punto en la alfombra. "¿Dean?" Nada. "¿Dean?". Bobby le da la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él. "Dean, ¿estás bien?" Nada. Con cautela pone una mano en su hombro. "¿Muchacho?". Sólo entonces el cazador levanta el rostro. "¿Te sientes bien?"

El otro parece despertar de una ensoñación, le dirige una mirada extraña, llena de vida, muy diferente a la de hace menos de cinco minutos atrás, y luego sonríe.

"Sí, estoy bien", levanta los hombros y observa a su alrededor. "Uh… ¿dónde está el licor, amigo? Estoy sediento".

Bobby no le quita los ojos de encima mientras va en busca de un par de cervezas al refrigerador. Pero apenas le ofrece una, el otro se le ríe en la cara.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?".

Bobby voltea la botella para inspeccionar la etiqueta. Nada anormal.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Eso no es suficientemente fuerte".

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a esperar a Sam ahogándote en alcohol?".

La forma en que el otro le dirige una mueca enfadada y arrogante en medio de la sonrisa, le produce un escalofrío inesperado.

"No voy a esperar a nadie, anciano", le dice el cazador y enseguida echa a andar hacia la puerta. No se le ocurre detenerlo. Antes de salir, el otro voltea a mirarlo. "Y tú no me esperes despierto tampoco".

-o-

Cuando Sam al fin llama, Bobby contesta sin detener su vehículo que vuela sobre la carretera a Illinois.

"Aló".

"Bobby, estoy en la cabaña. ¿Dónde te metiste?".

"Estoy buscando a tu hermano".

"¿No está contigo?".

"¿Estaría buscando a tu hermano si estuviera conmigo? Idjit".

"Qu... Dónd... Por qu... ¿Se marchó?".

"Fue por un whisky. Hace una semana".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?".

"También podrías haber llamado ¿no? ¿Qué le dijiste?".

"¿Yo?..." No puedo hablar contigo, no ahora. "Espera, ¿me estás culpando de algo?".

"Yo no sé nada, muchacho. Sólo que tu hermano está desaparecido desde esa pequeña charla de ustedes".

"¡Él mató a Amy!".

"Una kitsune".

Bobby puede escuchar su respiración ofuscada al otro lado de la línea.

"Sabías acerca de eso".

"Yo le dije dónde encontrarla".

Silencio.

"Estás de su lado entonces".

"Esto no es acerca de ti esta vez, Sam. Así es que si no me vas a ayudar a encontrar a Dean es mejor que cortes. Necesito la línea. ¿Está claro?".

Silencio. Bobby está a punto de colgar cuando Sam habla de nuevo.

"¿Lo llamaste?".

"No contesta".

"¿Lo rastreaste?".

"¡Su teléfono está muerto, Sam!".

Por primera vez en toda la charla, el miedo comienza a clavarle su tenaza.

"De acuerdo", trata de enfocarse. "¿Dónde te encuentras?.

"Estoy viajando a Illinois. Tamara llamó y me dijo que Dean la ayudó con un asunto complicado. Perdió su pista pero lo está rastreando ahora y esperando por mí".

"Está cazando", y la irritación vuelve a él.

"No es tan fácil, muchacho".

"¿Por qué? Es lo que él hace todo el tiempo", no puede evitar la acidez en el tono con que lo dice.

"Tamara dice que había algunos detalles en él que le parecieron... extraños"

"¿Extraños de qué manera?".

"Sólo... extraños. Como si él estuviera... fuera de contexto".

Repentinamente, las imágenes de Dean frente a botellas vacías, en un bar de mala muerte, cubierto de sangre y un gemelo suyo al frente le contrae las entrañas.

"¿Tamara está segura de que era él y no uno de esos leviatanes?".

"No hubiera podido llamarme si no fuera así".

"Sí, tienes razón", y la tensión se aliviana en su interior. "Entonces... Illinois. Me reuniré contigo allá".

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a volar?".

"Sí. Es más rápido. Te llamaré cuando aterrice".

"Sam".

"¿Sí?".

"Cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ustedes dos,... no es el momento. Tu hermano no está bien. No lo ha estado en un largo tiempo".

"Lo sé, Bobby".

"En serio, Sam".

"Lo sé".

Se detiene en mirar el celular un instante una vez que ha colgado. Busca el número de Dean y lo intenta. Bobby tiene razón.

"Así que", la voz le llega por la espalda pero él no voltea. "¿vas a correr tras tu molesto hermano?" Se dirige hacia su bolso y registra entre las ropas hasta hallar su pasaporte, "¡Habíamos estado tan tranquilos! Una semana completa de paz", y luego busca en el fondo el bolsillo falso con el dinero en efectivo. "Hey, Sammy", insiste la voz a su espalda. "No nos hagas esto", cuenta la cantidad suficiente para el pasaje del avión. "Oh, bueno. Tengo que admitir que es muy tierno de tu parte lo que estás haciendo" Luego busca en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. "Estoy seguro que a él le gustaría saber cuánto lo amas", y extrae una navaja. "Tal vez entonces dejaría de desear tanto que alguien le dispare en la cabeza", y sin dudar, se levanta la manga y se hace un corte arriba del codo, al lado de otros ya cicatrizados. Está seguro que el dueño de la voz se ha ido. Pero ni siquiera se da el trabajo de comprobarlo. Oculta el corte aún sangrante bajo la manga y comienza a regresar la ropa a su bolso.

-o-

Se reúne con Bobby cerca del aeropuerto y ambos buscan a Tamara. La mujer le ha seguido la pista al cazador hasta un parque de diversiones pero allí lo ha perdido. Los tres se separan con la zonas de búsqueda bien delineadas. Tras un cuarto de hora de escudriñar rostros, es Sam quien finalmente encuentra a Dean frente al stand de tiro al blanco con un corro de chiquillos que lo miran con admiración mientras bate uno a uno, los patos en la banda transportadora. Luce bien. Pero Tamara tiene razón: hay algo en él que no termina de encajar, partiendo por la chaqueta de cuero negra y ajustada que lleva puesta. El corazón le late apresuradamente mientras apura el tranco, temiendo a cada momento que le vea antes de tiempo y decida que no quiere tratar con él aún. Se posiciona justo detrás de su espalda, de manera que cuando Dean decide abandonar el juego se encuentra de sopetón con sus dos metros de presencia. Hay un momento de perplejidad y desorientación y luego el claro reconocimiento.

"Hola, Sammy", saluda y sonríe vacilante. Echa un vistazo a la ropa que lleva y luego a Sam. "¡Qué demonio de resaca! ¿no?" Mira alrededor sin reconocer nada. "¿Dónde... dónde estamos?".

"Galesburg, Illinois".

"¿Illinois? ¿qué mierda estamos haciendo en Illinois?".

"Te lo explicaré más tarde. ¿El Impala?".

Dean mira hacia uno y otro lado, desorientado otra vez y luego se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sobre los ojos.

Sam frunce el ceño.

"¿Dean?".

"¿No estabas conduciendo tú?".

De acuerdo, esto comienza a ser preocupante.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?".

Dean aparta la mano de su rostro y le dirige a su hermano una mirada confundida.

"¿Air Suply?".

Diablos.

"Vamos", lo toma por los hombros y lo impele a comenzar a caminar. "Hay que llamar a Bobby".

"Pero, mi nena…".

"La buscaré más tarde. Lo prometo. Primero, me haré cargo de ti".

Dean se zafa del abrazo con un violento movimiento.

"¡No necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mí!", protesta y se hace a un lado.

"¿Está todo bien?", inquiere una mujer a su lado que le obliga a detenerse.

"¿Tamara?", la reconoce Dean. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

La cazadora alza las cejas y busca con la mirada a Sam en procura de alguna pista, pero él no puede darle ninguna así que la mujer se vuelve de nuevo a Dean.

"Estuvimos juntos en un caso hace un par de días".

Dean frunce el ceño.

"¿En serio?", ríe sin alegría al tiempo que se lleva de nuevo la mano al rostro. "En verdad fue una gran borrachera esta vez".

Sam ve con preocupación cómo su frente se arruga bajo la mano en clara señal de sufrimiento.

"¿Dean?".

"Me duele la cabeza".

"Ok" le pasa nuevamente un brazo por los hombros y lo empuja suavemente para que comience a andar. Esta vez Dean no se resiste. "Nos vamos". Busca su celular en el bolsillo y le hace una seña con él en la mano a Tamara. "Gracias" y marca. "¿Bobby? Lo tengo".

-o-

Es fácil convencerlo de ir a la cama aunque cuando por fin llegan a la casa de Rufus, después de conducir toda la noche, son las tres de la tarde. El dolor de cabeza casi no le permite abrir los ojos e incluso hace el amago de devolver el estómago frente al inodoro sin resultado. No chista cuando Sam lo obliga a sentarse y le quita los pantalones y las botas. Ni cuando le abre el cobertor y las sábanas de la única cama decente en la cabaña para que se meta adentro. Por el contrario, se acurruca de inmediato y se deja envolver por la inconsciencia. Sam se queda allí un momento, a un costado de la cama, observándolo respirar pausadamente hasta que se convence de que no puede hacer nada más allí. Entonces, coge la nueva chaqueta negra de cuero de su hermano y se reúne con Bobby en el comedor.

"¿Ninguna herida?".

"Ninguna".

"¿Señal de algún golpe?".

Sam niega mientras se sienta a la mesa y comienza a inspeccionar el exterior de la chaqueta.

"Nada".

Bobby lo observa en silencio un instante. Ninguno de ellos ha comido desde el día anterior y el cansancio comienza a sumarse a la preocupación en el cazador más joven.

"¿Qué hay de ti?".

"Tú lo dijiste: no se trata de mí esta vez".

"Tengo que saber. No puedo cargar con ustedes dos marchando hacia locolandia".

"Bueno, gracias por lo que me toca pero estoy bien. Lo juro".

"Entonces deberías descansar para mantenerlo de esa manera".

"Más tarde", comienza a vaciar los bolsillos de la chaqueta sobre la mesa. Entre recibos y números telefónicos anotados en servilletas, aparece un llavero desconocido.

"¿Qué es eso?", quiere saber Bobby.

"Una llave", Sam mira asombrado la marca en el grabado. "de una Harley Davidson Road King Classic".

"¿Dean tiene una Harley?", el viejo cazador lanza un resoplido. "¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo?".

Sam sostiene la llave en su mano, muy serio.

"No estoy muy seguro de que lo sepa".

Con asombro, Sam termina de vaciar el otro bolsillo. Allí hay un fajo gordo de billetes. Lo toma y lo cuenta. Cinco mil dólares. El silbido de Bobby le indica que ha seguido la cuenta con él.

"¿Qué piensas?".

"No lo sé, Bobby. Sólo deseo que cuando despierte, Dean sea de nuevo Dean, como siempre, cascarrabias, héroe roto, sin agujeros mentales ni jaquecas extrañas". Guarda todo en una bolsa plástica hermética y la deja sobre la mesa. Mira la hora en su reloj pulsera. "Creo que me echaré a dormir un par de horas. ¿Está bien?".

"Usa el sofá muchacho. Así podrás echarle un ojo a tu hermano. Voy al sótano. Hay un colchón muy cómodo allí y algo más de privacía".

Cuando Bobby comienza a bajar la escalera, Sam ya ha puesto la cabeza en el cojín y el mundo ha desaparecido para él en un agujero negro de pesado sueño.

-o-

Despierta con el susurro de su amigo inseparable en el oído.

"Arriba, princesita", le dice canturreando. Sam aprieta los párpados aún más. "El ratón está escapando".

Se sienta de golpe en el sofá justo para ver a Dean cogiendo la chaqueta y los dólares desde la mesa.

"¿Adónde piensas que vas?", dice y está de pie casi sin darse cuenta.

Dean se coloca la chaqueta.

"Hay un trabajo en algún lugar allá afuera, Sam. Y alguien tiene que hacerlo"

"Espera, espera", se interpone en su camino. "Estabas enfermo apenas un par de horas atrás".

"Estoy bien ahora".

"No, no lo estás".

Dean bufa mientras se arregla los puños de la chaqueta.

"En serio, Dean. No puedes irte en el estado en que estabas".

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dices tú?", va hacia la puerta dándole un empellón.

"¡Porque vas a hacer que te maten!".

Repentinamente Dean da la vuelta y lo enfrenta.

"¿Te importa?", pregunta desafiante, cara a cara.

Sam frunce el ceño. Su hermano no le aparta los ojos. Hay algo allí que no logra identificar. Se busca el brazo y aprieta. Los ojos de Dean siguen la maniobra, impasible. Sam retrocede lentamente y alarga una mano hacia la mesita al lado del sofá donde ha dejado su arma.

"Tú no eres Dean", dice y con calma empuña el arma.

"¡Genio!".

Levanta el arma y le apunta.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?".

"uhm... Aquí no".

"¿QUÉ eres tú?".

"Un cazador. ¿Y tú?".

"Conoces la respuesta a eso".

"Nah... No estoy muy seguro. Un cazador hace su trabajo".

"¡Pues, lo haré contigo! ¡Seas lo que seas!".

"¡Whoa!", exclama el otro y avanza directamente hacia el cañón de la pistola hasta que topa su cuello. "Puedes perdonarle la vida a un monstruo pero no a tu carne y sangre. ¿Seguro que no tienes asuntos pendientes contra tu hermano?".

"¡Cállate!", mueve el dedo en el gatillo listo para hacerlo funcionar.

"¡Sam!", la voz de Bobby que está de pie en la puerta del sótano lo frena en seco. "Calma tu temperamento".

"Pero, él... él...".

"Baja esa arma, muchacho".

Sam no quiere. El otro aún le mira de esa manera extraña que nunca le ha visto antes a Dean.

"Sam", insiste Bobby y sólo por él, baja el arma.

El viejo cazador se dirige entonces al que se supone que es Dean.

"¿Quién eres tú, hijo?".

Dean mira a Sam y le dedica una arrogante sonrisa de triunfo. Luego a Bobby.

"Steve. Me llamo Steve"

"¿Qué?", salta Sam de nuevo. "¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?",

"¿Puedes cerrar tu bocota un maldito momento, sasquatch? Estoy hablando con Bobby".

El viejo cazador respira profundamente antes de intentar continuar. Está seguro de que uno de esos días lo fulminará un ataque cardíaco en vez de un demonio.

"Steve", dice lo más calmo posible. "¿Dónde está Dean?".

"Descansando".

"¿Dónde?".

"En un lugar seguro". Bobby y Sam intercambian miradas en silencio. "Lo sé, lo sé. Ésta es una situación de mierda. Bueno, lo siento, caballeros, pero necesito cazar algunos levis, así que...", camina hacia la puerta de la cabaña y se detiene un momento frente al viejo cazador. "Perdón por el espectáculo". Bobby le deja avanzar unos pasos más.

"Hey, Steve" Y en cuanto el otro se vuelve, le estampa un sonoro puñetazo que lo lanza al suelo, inconsciente. "Lo lamento, chico".

Cuando levanta la mirada sólo encuentra la expresión desolada de Sam.

"¿Muchacho?".

Sam mira el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en el piso.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?".

Bobby se acomoda la gorra en la cabeza con una mano temblorosa.

"Por ahora, colocarlo en un lugar más confortable. Después… no lo sé".

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	2. 2 Dean is not here

**02**

**Dean is not here**

* * *

><p><em>"¿Usted es neuróloga?".<em>

_La mujer sonríe de manera profesional. _

_"No, Dean. Ya lo hemos hablado antes"._

_Dean mira alrededor, bastante seguro de que no estaba en ese cuarto hace cinco minutos. _

_"Bueno, necesito un neurólogo, no un... cualquier cosa que sea usted"._

_No es difícil adivinarlo, en todo caso. La mujer sostiene un cuaderno en su mano y un lápiz. Repentinamente Dean siente que el sillón lo asfixia y tiene que abandonarlo._

_"¿Dean?", la mujer descruza las piernas, lista para ponerse de pie ella también mientras el cazador se dirige hacia la ventana. _

_"Lo siento, necesito aire", descruza el cerrojo y abre un ala de la ventana. La brisa fresca irrumpe por ella._

_La mujer se tranquiliza. Se acomoda en su silla de nuevo, vigilándolo siempre._

_"¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo?"._

_Dean mira por la ventana hacia el patio y se sorprende de ver que es la casa de Bobby, el segundo piso. ¿No había ardido hasta los cimientos? Calcula que aquella es la habitación donde el viejo cazador guardaba en montones desordenados, el material escrito de las cacerías terminadas y el armamento que ha pasado a mejor vida en espera de servir como pieza de repuesto. No hay nada de eso ahora. Las paredes están limpias, nuevas, recién pintadas, las ventanas iluminan la habitación, hay una cama, un sillón, un escritorio, el armario y la silla donde se encuentra la mujer._

_"¿Qué le hizo Bobby a este cuarto?"._

_"Lo acondicionó para ti"._

_"¿Por qué?"._

_"Lo necesitabas", la mujer respira profundo y vuelve a preguntar. "¿Puedes decirme qué es lo último que recuerdas?"._

_Dean lo intenta. El esfuerzo le arruga la frente. Él no estaba allí hace cinco minutos. Entonces, ¿dónde?._

_"¿No puedes?"._

_"No estoy loco, señora"._

_"No", replica ella con calma. "Pero tienes un problema"._

_"Tuve una contusión". _

_"Dean..."._

_"¡Tuve una contusión! Necesito un doctor de verdad, no a usted"._

_"Tienes un problema"._

_"Ya dijo eso"._

_"Porque necesitas asumir la realidad... ¿Dean?... ¿Dean?..."._

* * *

><p>Steve sabe de motores. Bobby se sacude el pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza. El que tiene al frente no es otro que su muchacho, Dean, un poco perdido, pero Dean al final, no un enfadado motoquero con chamarra de cuero negra. Es fácil confundirse, en todo caso. Habla como una cotorra. No ha parado de hacerlo desde que recuperó la conciencia. Después de referir las aventuras de su vida sobre dos ruedas ante el interrogatorio de Sam, obviando cuidadosa y deliberadamente los detalles de la semana anterior, se ha largado a dar toda una perorata instructiva sobre las cualidades de su Harley y de por qué es imprescindible que vaya a buscarla. Habla y gesticula con la mano libre (la otra está firmemente unida al borde de la cabecera con unas esposas) e inflexiona la voz de tal manera que es difícil reconocer al Winchester. Cada cinco minutos prueba la resistencia del acero en su muñeca a la manera de un molesto tic nervioso. El hombre sonríe fanfarrón, pero Bobby puede sentir las oleadas de rabia surgiendo bajo la piel.<p>

Sam le alcanza otra cerveza mezclada con agua bendita cuando proclama tener sed nuevamente y el hombre se la bebe casi por completo de un solo trago, como lo ha hecho con las dos anteriores.

"Amigo", dice al acabar, apretando la lata en su mano hasta convertirla en un amasijo de estaño. "Ahora, uno en serio".

Bobby observa como la quijada del otro Winchester se contrae con fuerza. Una media sonrisa se forma en los labios del hombre en la cama con ganas de provocar. Sam voltea hacia el viejo cazador, dándole el beneplácito para que se encargue del asunto en adelante. Bobby se aclara la garganta con un carraspeo antes de comenzar.

"De acuerdo...", observa al hombre un instante, indeciso. "... Steve:…", logra decir con cierto esfuerzo porque decirlo es admitirlo. "¿Dónde está Dean?".

El otro deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Ya te lo dije: No está aquí, está descansando".

Bobby juraría que la voz del hombre es dos octavas más profunda que la del Winchester.

"¿Dónde?".

"En un lugar seguro", dice como si estuviese programado para repetirlo una y otra vez.

Bobby puede ver a Sam de reojo, sentado a horcajadas sobre una silla al lado de la cama, los puños apretados. Por un momento piensa que le va a saltar encima al prisionero. Sí, es fácil olvidar que el sujeto es Dean. Continúa.

"Creo que necesitamos algo más que eso, muchacho".

Steve lo mira un instante.

"No queríamos preocuparte, Bobby", entonces se dirige a Sam. "Tampoco a ti. Bueno… Dean, al menos" y de nuevo a Bobby. "Nuestro amigo necesita tomarse un tiempo. Volverá cuando se sienta bien. Todo el mundo tiene ese derecho, ¿no, Sammy?".

Bobby ve al otro Winchester apretar los labios y revolverse en el asiento antes de lanzar su propia pregunta.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con "no queríamos"? ¿A quienes te referías?".

El otro abre la boca para contestar pero entonces parece pensarlo mejor.

"Dean y yo, por supuesto", dice al fin. "¿ves a alguien más?".

"Sólo veo a un extraño que está ocupando el cuerpo de mi hermano".

"No soy un extraño. Soy Steve".

"¿Y QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?".

"Sam", lo frena Bobby. "Deja que se explique", se vuelve a Steve. "Porque vas a explicar esto, ¿verdad?".

El otro se encoge de hombros.

"No hay nada que explicar".

"No te conocemos, muchacho. Es claro que Dean sí, pero nosotros...".

"Dean no sabe de mí".

Sam se vuelve hacia el viejo cazador. Éste sigue adelante intentando ignorar su mirada.

"De acuerdo. Volvamos a primera base. ¿Quién eres tú? Y no respondas "Steve", o "un cazador" y esta vez no nos des una aburrida charla sobre tu supuestamente maravillosa vida".

"No voy a responder a nada hasta que me liberen de esta mierda", agita las esposas. "Y necesito un trago. Uno fuerte".

Sam se pone de pie, siempre tenso, y por un instante parece hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras no le quita los ojos de encima al prisionero. Bobby no lo pierde de vista a él a su vez. En su bolsillo tiene una hipodérmica lista para ser usada si es necesario. En cualquiera de los dos.

"Lo siento, amigo" dice al fin el Winchester. "No vas a tener ninguno hasta que pensemos qué hacer contigo". Le hace una seña a Bobby y éste le acompaña hacia la sala. "Esto es una jodida pesadilla".

"Lo sé, muchacho".

"¿Él es real?".

Bobby arruga el ceño con preocupación.

"Dijiste que estabas bien".

"Sí. Lo estoy. Es sólo que… ese hombre… es tan diferente a Dean. Lo hemos testeado, no está poseído, entonces ¿qué?".

"Conoces a tu hermano. Tiende a encontrar problemas y los problemas lo adoran".

"¿Piensas que es un hechizo?".

"No lo sabremos sin averiguar primero dónde estuvo y qué hizo durante su desaparición", voltea a medias a mirar al hombre que no ha dejado de vigilarlos tampoco sentado ahora en el borde de la cama. "Y él no va a decírnoslo".

Sam va hacia la mesa y vacía el contenido de la bolsa hermética que dejó allí la noche anterior. Examina detenidamente lo que tiene ante sus ojos.

"Faltan las llaves de la Harley", constata. "Steve debió tomarlas durante su intento de fuga" y cierra los ojos, pillado en falta. "Dean. Quise decir Dean".

"Está bien, Sam. Incluso John estaría confundido si aún viviese".

"Si tomó las llaves, entonces pensaba ir a recoger su Harley".

"¿Quieres liberarlo y ver adónde se dirige?".

Sam se encoge de hombros, frustrado.

"Diría más bien, ir con él. Me refiero a que Dean tuvo que estar allí cuando dejó su moto, así es que si _Steve_ sabe dónde encontrar su Harley…"

"No, no lo sé", les interrumpe el aludido desde la puerta de la habitación, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el vano. "Sí, sí, por supuesto se están preguntando: ¿Cómo es posible que dos hombres pierdan un auto y una motocicleta a la vez? Bueno, lo hicimos".

"¿Qué dem…?", protesta Sam buscando con la vista inútilmente alguna seña de las esposas en la muñeca del hombre.

"Olvidas que soy un cazador, Sam. Como tú, como Dean. Si me apuran, diría que mejor que ustedes dos"

Bobby arriesga un vistazo a la habitación. El extremo vacío de las esposas cuelga en la cama.

"Así que, ¿a quién hay que matar en esta casa para obtener un trago decente?". El hombre comienza a caminar hacia los gabinetes de la sala. Inmediatamente Sam hace la intentona de ir tras él pero Bobby se le interpone.

"Calma, muchacho".

"¿Entonces qué?" sigue con la mirada los movimientos del motoquero en la sala mientras éste abre y cierra cajones y portezuelas hasta dar con una botella de whisky etiqueta azul. "¿simplemente lo dejamos tomarse todo el licor de Rufus?".

"Dejaré algunas gotitas para ti, Sam" dice el otro y levanta la botella, bamboleándola, antes de vaciar su contenido en el vaso. "No te preocupes".

Bobby no alcanza a detener a Sam esta vez. El Winchester llega hasta Steve y se le planta al frente.

"¿Por qué no permites que ayudemos a Dean?".

"¿Quién dice que no lo permito? Estoy aquí para ayudarlo".

"Entonces contesta ¿dónde estuvo la semana pasada?".

"No puedo responder a eso".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque no lo sé tampoco".

"¡No mientas!", y a pesar de las señas de Bobby, comienza a vociferar. "¡Tamara dijo que estuviste con ella en una cacería!".

"Yo. No él. Quién sabe lo que hizo Dean con su tiempo".

"¡Oh, vamos!".

"No. Lo. Sé. ¿Quieres que lo deletree? N-o-l-o…"

"No te creo".

Steve deja el vaso en el mesón y respira profundo.

"Mira, amigo: No tengo todas las piezas, ¿de acuerdo?", levanta su trago nuevamente. "Quizás Dean las tiene. Pregúntale". Y se ríe dentro del vaso. "Si lo encuentras".

Sam le arrebata el vaso y lo deposita violentamente en la mesa.

"Para ya".

Steve se muerde el labio sin apartar la mirada, desafiante como siempre.

"Está bien", dice, "Yo ya terminé aquí". Intenta ir hacia la puerta principal pero Sam es más rápido y se le interpone con sus dos metros de humanidad. "No vas a detenerme".

"Prueba".

"¿Qué? ¿De repente eres todo preocupación por tu hermano?", bufa. "Vas a abandonarlo de todas maneras. Así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia si nos vamos primero?".

Sam siente que le han golpeado en la boca del estómago.

"Yo... Yo no...".

"Vamos, amigo. De hecho, ya lo hiciste. Ni siquiera le contestaste el teléfono. Tampoco lo llamaste. Buscaste a Bobby, no a él. ¿Cómo se llama eso? Lo dejaste. Otra vez. Elegiste a un monstruo por sobre tu hermano. Otra vez". Se encoge de hombros. "No es como si no lo hubiera estado esperando, en todo caso. Como sea. Ya no importa. Él ya no te necesita. Me tiene a mí".

"Estoy… Estoy aquí todavía", arguye sin convicción.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" y esta vez la sonrisa se mezcla con un rictus de amargura. "Un día vas a dejarnos de todas maneras. Todo el mundo lo hace".

"Pero no será hoy día, muchacho", se escucha la voz de Bobby desde atrás al mismo tiempo que el dolor de un piquete se hace patente en el brazo del motoquero. Steve se da la vuelta, dispuesto a encararlo, pero se distrae en la hipodérmica vacía que el viejo cazador sostiene en la mano.

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a drogarme ahora?".

"Lo que sea que funcione, hijo".

Las rodillas se le doblan, incapaces de sostener su peso. Sam apenas tiene tiempo de detener su caída.

"Recordaré vigilarte mejor la próxima vez", dice el hombre arrastrando las palabras antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia.

Lo siguiente es llevarlo de regreso a la habitación y acomodarlo nuevamente en la cama. Las esposas continúan allí pero ninguno de los dos se molesta en colocárselas.

Bobby lo observa un instante y suspira.

"Tenemos que inventar otra cosa. No podemos noquearlo o drogarlo todo el tiempo".

Sam también tiene fija la vista en su hermano pero por razones distintas.

"No lo abandoné, Bobby. Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero no soy yo quien debe tenerlo claro", camina hacia la puerta. "Cuídalo mientras busco algo más poderoso que esas esposas".

Sam se sienta en la cama y observa a Dean. Dormido parece mucho más joven de lo que es y en paz. No resiste la tentación de acomodarle el cabello sobre la frente.

"Voy a arreglar esto, Dean", le asegura. Se demora al lado de la cama, comprobando de que su hermano realmente está muerto al mundo, y luego regresa a la mesa en la sala. Dispone los recibos en orden de distancia geográfica y las servilletas con números telefónicos a un lado en un montón.

"Estoy consciente de que no deseas mi consejo". Sam no quiere mirar ni darse por aludido pero la figura se mueve de todas maneras hasta instalarse a su lado. "Pero si me lo pidieras…" la mano se mueve lento hacia la mesa y con un dedo arrastra uno de los recibos hacia el cazador. "… yo comenzaría por aquí". El recibo de un motel, el primero, cuatro días atrás. Es lógico, alcanzable, un buen principio. Por una vez, quizás sea bueno escuchar a su consejero infernal.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	3. 3 Frank

**03. Frank**

* * *

><p><em>Las almohadas ahora siempre están limpias, nota Dean.<em>

_Cada mañana el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho al constatarlo. _

_Por alguna extraña razón inevitablemente el siguiente pensamiento es que le han encerrado en un cuarto con espuma en las paredes._

_Siempre._

_Cada mañana._

_Sam está al lado de su cama esta vez, la espalda encorvada y los ojos hundidos como si hubiese dormido atornillado a la silla donde está sentado._

_Echa un vistazo hacia la ventana, más allá del gigantón de su hermano, para asegurarse de que no tiene barrotes._

_No. No los tiene. _

_Será un día soleado._

_"¿Dean?"_

_Sam tiene su mirada inquisitiva clavada en él. _

_Con cautela, prueba a despegar de la almohada una cabeza que pesa una tonelada. _

_"Sí, ¿quién más?", contesta intentando parecer el sarcástico de siempre mientras apoya la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y cuando logra que la habitación permanezca en su lugar, se dedica a mirar a su vez a Sam. "Amigo, ¿estás enfermo?"._

_Su hermano lo contempla un instante más antes de que sus ojos se iluminen con una sonrisa. Luego, como quien comienza paulatinamente una carrera, se larga a reír._

_Dean no entiende._

_"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" y lo obliga a detenerse echándose hacia adelante y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Sam. "En serio, ¿qué pasa?"._

_Sam se calma y se enjuga las lágrimas que han comenzado a escaparse con las carcajadas._

_"Estoy bien. Lo juro", asegura, retomando la seriedad de antes._

_Dean no se convence. _

_"¿Lucy ha estado molestando o algo así?"._

_Esta vez la sonrisa de Sam no es tan alegre._

_"No, estoy bien. Frank está ayudándome con eso"._

_"¿Quién es Frank?"._

_Sam respira profundo antes de contestar con otra pregunta._

_"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"._

_Duda, duda, duda._

_El corazón se le mueve en el pecho igual que cada mañana al despertar. _

_"No sé por qué... pero creo que no"._

_"Y sin embargo, tendrás que enterarte algún día, de todas maneras… ¿Dean?"._

* * *

><p>Maldición.<p>

La próxima vez va a encerrarlo en el sótano.

Le pondría grilletes si no supiera de los recuerdos que tales cosas dispararían en Dean.

El bosque es extenso, piensa mientras va en busca de su chaqueta y el rifle, no es chiste extraviarse allí.

Aunque, si es cierto lo que ha dicho respecto a sus dotes de cazador, y que por la manera de escabullirse de todas las circunstancias parece ser cierto, Steve no debería tener mucho problema para alcanzar alguna huella que lo lleve a la civilización. Debe apurarse entonces. Apenas se detiene en el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña para respirar profundo, calmar los nervios, sosegar el alma.

La camioneta está allí. No tiene idea por qué no se la ha llevado. Eso quiere decir que huye a pie. No tarda en encontrar el rastro internándose en la foresta y tras quince minutos a paso apurado, también a Dean. O a Steve. No sabe bien. Al menos puede verlo, sentado entre los árboles, contemplando el paisaje loma abajo, la postura relajada, el tallo largo de alguna hierba asomándose juguetonamente entre los dientes. La chaqueta negra descansa hecha un lío en el suelo a un costado.

El corazón del cazador regresa a su pecho desde la garganta.

Se le acerca con cautela por la espalda buscando cubrir la distancia que los separa antes de que advierta su presencia. Dean, sin embargo, se vuelve a medias casi de inmediato, los ojos tranquilos y risueños, y se pone de pie para recibirlo.

"Hey", le saluda.

"Hey", le responde Bobby y no puede dejar de notar en su postura la ausencia de la alerta siempre presente mientras estuvo en la cabaña. "Pensé que te habías marchado".

"Casi", le replica el otro con amabilidad. "Tuve que detenerlo".

Bobby entrecierra los ojos, perplejo.

"¿Detener... a quién?".

"A Steve, por supuesto".

El cazador vuelve a recorrerlo con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

"¿Dean?".

"Lo siento, no".

Por supuesto que no. ¿Cuándo ha sido tan fácil? El hombre que tiene al frente pasa su peso de un pie a otro, inquieto, como si esperara una resolución de parte suya.

"Entonces, tú eres...".

"Frank", camina hacia él con la mano extendida. "Encantado de conocerlo, sr. Singer".

Bobby coge la mano atolondradamente pero tiene que luchar un poco más para encontrar de vuelta su voz.

"Llámame Bobby, muchacho", logra decir.

El otro sonríe, más como una especie de ofrenda de paz que cualquier otra cosa.

"De acuerdo".

Y sigue un incómodo silencio que el viento aprovecha para hacerse escuchar en las ramas de los árboles alrededor.

Parece que el cielo se va a nublar.

Bobby mueve nerviosamente las manos en la correa que sostiene el rifle sobre su hombro y mira un momento las nubes que corren arriba, no para chequear el tiempo precisamente.

"¿Quieres... quieres volver a la cabaña?", pregunta al fin y baja los ojos hacia el otro.

Frank asiente y recoge la chaqueta del suelo.

Hacen el camino de regreso en silencio.

Bobby observa de reojo al que camina junto a él manos en los bolsillos, distrayéndose en las aves que pasan sobre sus cabezas. Tiene que rendirse ante la nueva evidencia. Ese no es Dean tampoco. Y ya tiene una idea de lo que está sucediendo. No es algo que un cazador de monstruos y espectros pueda resolver. La desazón quiere atraparlo de nuevo, pero se obliga a enfocarse en el problema. Tiene un par de números telefónicos al que pretende llamar en cuanto pueda distraer al que se hace llamar Frank y que camina en los zapatos de su muchacho.

Frank entra en la cabaña con recato. Incluso se sacude los pies en el felpudo de la entrada. Bobby deja el rifle en su lugar en la pared y la chaqueta sobre un sillón. Mientras se dirige al refrigerador, piensa en qué tan seguro es el cerrojo del sótano y en cómo va a convencer al recién llegado que debe guardarse allí hasta que Sam regrese lo que, por cierto, podría muy bien ser en dos semanas como en un mes.

"¿Una cerveza?", ofrece alargando la mano hacia el pack dentro del refrigerador.

El otro se muerde el labio.

"Uh... No sé si debería".

"¿Por qué no?".

"No tengo edad aún".

Bobby casi deja caer el pack al suelo.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo?".

"Catorce".

"Catorce", repite sin saber por qué, quizás para convencerse de que eso es lo que ha dicho el otro. Tiene sentido. Catorce años. Sam tenía diez y un hermano que velaba por todas sus necesidades sin abandonar del todo la frescura de la niñez. Devuelve el pack a su sitio y cierra el refrigerador. "¿Qué tal una soda?".

"Eso estaría perfecto, s… Bobby", mira alrededor. "¿Quizás podría ayudarlo con la cena? Digo, ya le hemos causado bastantes problemas. Podría compensarlo."

Y por un momento Bobby tiene a Dean delante suyo, un par de palmos más bajo, los ojos grandes y expresivos, excusándose por haber fastidiado el motor que supuestamente le estaba ayudando a reparar.

"Haremos sándwiches", dice a media voz. "Puedes usar cualquier cosa que te sepa bien".

Frank sonríe y la sonrisa se escapa por sus ojos.

"Hecho".

Al segundo siguiente, está recolectando toda clase de ingredientes entre la alacena y el refrigerador ante la quieta mirada del cazador.

Tiene que llamar a ese par de números, se recuerda Bobby, y revisar la puerta del sótano.

Pero no hace otra cosa que quedarse allí, sentado ante la mesa del pequeño comedor con una cerveza en la mano, recogiendo la sonrisa de pillo que de vez en cuando le dedica Frank mientras agrega ingredientes misteriosos a las tajadas de pan blanco que tiene dispuestas en el mesón.

Dios.

Se está convirtiendo en un viejo sensiblero.

Cuando le da el primer mordisco al sándwich que el otro ha puesto frente a él, no puede reprimir un gimoteo de satisfacción. Años que no probaba uno de aquellos experimentos culinarios. Está seguro que si cierra los ojos un instante, escuchará a un par de mocosos discutiendo delante suyo.

"¿Está bueno?".

Frank le observa desde el otro lado de la mesa con su propio sandwich en las manos y expresión expectante.

"Sí. Muy bueno".

El otro se dispone entonces a dar cuenta de su merienda pero entonces se detiene con el emparedado a medio camino hacia su boca como si hubiese escuchado algo.

El corazón de Bobby se aprieta en su pecho.

No quiere a Steve de vuelta.

No ahora.

"¿Qué sucede, hijo?".

"Dean te ama mucho", le suelta de sopetón.

Eso, definitivamente, no era lo que esperaba.

Bobby se obliga a carraspear.

"Es... Es bueno saberlo".

Sin darle mayor importancia, Frank ataca su sándwich.

Sin embargo, Bobby ya no tiene hambre.

"Él...", tiene que volver a carraspear porque la muy maldita de su garganta amenaza con impedirle continuar. "¿... está bien?".

Frank se muerde el labio y asiente.

"¿Y tú?".

Silencio.

Cuando la primera lágrima cae sobre su sándwich, Bobby se da cuenta, sorprendido, que está llorando.

"Oh, Bobby", Frank adelanta una mano y la coloca sobre el brazo del hombre. "No es tan malo. Él está a salvo. Lo prometo".

"Lo sé", dice y, abandonando el sándwich en el plato, coloca la otra mano sobre la de Frank. "Lo sé, hijo".

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	4. 4 It's not a concusion

**04. It's not a concusion.**

* * *

><p><em>"No recuerdo eso ", se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tanteando con los dedos. "Debe ser la contusión".<em>

_"¿Cuál contusión?"._

_Dean levanta la mirada hacia su hermano: está hablando en serio._

_"¿No tuve una contusión?"._

_Sam suspira._

_"Toma las pastillas"._

_Dean baja la mirada hacia su mano abierta y las cápsulas que no sabía que estaban allí. Intenta recordar para qué sirven, por qué su hermano quiere que se las tome. Son otras las imágenes, sin embargo, que acuden a su memoria._

_"Estás enfadado conmigo"._

_San frunce el ceño en confusión._

_"¿Qué?"._

_"Por Amy"._

_"Dean, eso ocurrió hace tiempo ya"._

_"Pero estás enojado conmigo"._

_"Dean..."._

_"Me abandonaste"._

_"No es así"._

_"Lo hiciste"._

_"Dean..."._

_"Lo hiciste"._

* * *

><p>"¿Usted es Sam Winchester?".<p>

Sam, aún con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, dirige su atención al encargado del motel, un hombre robusto y con barba de chivo que lo observa con toda atención.

"Uh...Puede ser".

El otro lanza un bufido.

"No puede ser otro. La descripción se ajusta", da la vuelta y extrae de un casillero un sobre que tiende hacia el cazador.

Sam frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué es eso?".

"Su amigo dijo que lo necesitaría".

"¿Mi... mi amigo?".

"Cabello rubio sucio, 1.85 , ojos verdes,...".

Dean.

Perplejo, Sam toma el sobre y el otro se acoda en el mesón, claramente curioso.

"¿Cuándo le dio esto?".

El hombre piensa un momento sobándose la barbilla.

"Vino hace cuatro o cinco días. Entró, pidió un cuarto y entonces sacó el sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo entregó".

"¿Eso es todo?".

"Eso es todo".

Sam abre el sobre y saca de su interior una foto, en blanco y negro, en artísticos juegos de claroscuros, enigmática porque el que está allí es Dean frente a un ventanal que da a un estanque. ¿Sin ropas?. Sam no quiere pensar en eso. No lleva camisa, el resto se pierde en la oscuridad de la instantánea. Dentro del sobre también hay unas llaves que podrían ser de cualquier cosa.

"Su amigo es un poco... extraño, ¿verdad?", interviene el encargado regresándolo al momento.

"¿Por qué dice eso?".

"Bueno, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Llega como un hombre tímido y educado, vestido de traje y corbata y se marcha una hora después siendo un tipo rudo y fanfarrón con chaqueta de cuero".

Sam vuelve a mirar el contenido del sobre, perdido en sus pensamientos, desilusionado y confuso. Su hermano no estuvo allí, nada más Steve. Pero si Steve quiere alejarlo de Dean, ¿a qué viene el sobre?.

"Y no regresó", continúa el hombre.

"¿Perdón?".

"Pagó por dos semanas y no regresó. Sus cosas aún están allí".

Sam tarda dos segundos en procesar la información antes de sacar su identificación del FBI y exhibirla ante el hombre con la suficiente rapidez para que el apellido Smith impreso allí no llame su atención.

"Necesito ver esa habitación".

El hombre se yergue, tenso ahora por la preocupación.

"¿FBI? ¿Es... Es una especie de psicópata o algo así?".

"No, simplemente alguien con algunos problemas. ¿Puede darme esa llave?".

El sujeto la busca en la pared a su espalda y hace el ademán de salir desde atrás del mesón.

"No tiene que acompañarme, gracias. Sólo déme la llave". El hombre se encoge de hombros y se la entrega sin chistar. "¿Conducía él un auto clásico, un Impala?".

"No, más bien parecía un modelo automático, del año. Por lo reluciente, diría que recién comprado o rentado.

"¿Qué nombre usó en el registro?".

"Espere un minuto", el hombre abre el libro de ingresos y revisa moviendo su dedo índice sobre las listas. "Seeley Hannover".

"¿Qué?".

"Así dice aquí. Él mismo lo escribió".

Sam se acerca y se asoma sobre el libro.

"¿Está seguro?".

El hombre le da la vuelta al registro y señala un nombre. Sip. Seeley Hannover. Sam espera que sea sólo un alias.

"Ejem...¿desea que le ayude?".

"¿Uh?... no, gracias. Ya hizo suficiente".

"Me refiero a...", el hombre le señala brevemente el brazo que ha apoyado sin darse cuenta en el mesón. Un rastro de sangre a medio secar surge desde el borde de la manga de la chaqueta hacia los dedos. Maldición. "Estoy bien", dice. "Nada más... ¿tendría alguna toalla de papel o algo parecido?", el otro se apresura entonces en extraer un rollo desde abajo del mesón y entregárselo a Sam. "Gracias".

-o-

La habitación le provoca un breve deja vu. Líneas de sal tras las puertas; un par de símbolos enoquianos, enseñados en alguna ocasión por Castiel, escritos en el techo con marcador negro; y en la pared, frente a la cama, un mapa. Casi espera ver las fotos de Dean, papá y él colgando del borde de un espejo. Sobre el mapa hay anotaciones, garabatos escritos sin cuidado, incomprensibles. Sam logra distinguir tan sólo un par de palabras aisladas. Hay nombres de pequeñas localidades encerrados en círculos con marcador y una lista de claves en un block en la mesita de noche que Sam reconoce como de la policía, al lado de abreviaciones de fechas, horas y lugares.

"¿Qué estás buscando, Dean?".

Vuelve al mapa esperando encontrar un patrón, pero a primera vista, no lo hay. Un nombre llama su atención: Galesburg, Illinois. Marca en su celular el número de Bobby.

"¿Sam?".

"Bobby, ¿le preguntaste a Tamara, por casualidad, qué clase de caso estaba trabajando cuando encontró a Dean?".

"Me habló de monstruos comehombres, resistentes a la plata y la sal, ¿te suena?".

"Leviatanes".

"Correcto. Y ella no encontró a Dean: él la encontró a ella y la salvó con sopa de limpiadores cuando estaban por convertirla en plato de fondo. Luego, cortaron sus cabezas, las quemaron y enterraron en el cementerio. El procedimiento usual. ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ocurrió algo?".

"Estoy en eso, Bobby. Pero esto no luce como sucia magia negra".

"¿Alguna idea acerca del auto de tu hermano?".

Sam suspira.

"Nada todavía. Voy a seguir algunas pistas y entonces te llamaré de nuevo".

"De acuerdo, muchacho".

"¿Cómo está?".

"Durmiendo. Aún tiene para dos horas. Benditas drogas".

"Te llamaré".

"Bien".

Toma fotos de todo el lugar con su celular. Piensa un momento si debiera enviárselas a Bobby pero decide que no. El viejo cazador ya tiene mucho en sus manos con Dean. O Steve.

Se sienta en la cama un momento, revisando sus opciones. La foto no ofrece mayor información salvo por la forma extraña del ventanal, a cuadros con bordes de fierro, como un invernadero decimonónico. Con las llaves no le va mejor. Son tres, de distinto tamaño y forma. Ningún signo distintivo. Sólo llaves.

Abre su diario, busca los números que ha traspasado desde las servilletas y comienza a marcar.

-o-

La primera de ellas, (por lo que puede inferir, gracias a las servilletas, del itinerario que debe haber seguido Dean) recuerda a Steve perfectamente. Llevaba chaqueta de cuero negra y conducía un auto grande como un bote, igualmente negro, no le sabe decir el modelo porque ella es más de motos. Se ríe evocando los recuerdos.

"¿Qué?".

"Nada. Le dije lo mismo a él. Entonces sonrió y dijo: Arreglaré eso".

Cuando un par de horas después apareció con una Harley, ella le dio su número telefónico y en la noche tuvieron sexo del bueno. Se fue por la mañana diciendo que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender. No ha sabido más de él desde entonces.

"¿Puedes cerrar la boca, por favor?", le pide la chica y sólo entonces Sam se percata de su expresión boquiabierta. "Usualmente yo no hago ese tipo de cosas".

Pero Dean sí, así es que eso no es lo que le sorprende.

"Supongo que no sabes qué hizo con el auto o cómo obtuvo el dinero para la Harley, ¿verdad?"

"¿Hola? ¡Lo conocí por unas cuantas horas! No compartimos nuestros secretos esa noche precisamente".

Sam ocupa el resto de la tarde en hallar el lugar donde Dean compró la Harley. Pagó al contado, por supuesto. Revisa la ruta desde la cabaña de Rufus hacia ese primer punto. Hay un buen número de bares en el camino como para que su hermano haya tenido la suficiente suerte, y habilidad, para hacerse de una buena suma en el poker o el billar. Sería una explicación plausible.

Llama y visita bodegas de los alrededores, a un radio de dos horas máximo en torno a la camarera. Ninguna ha recibido un Impala a guardar. Lo que hizo con el vehículo tendrá que seguir siendo un misterio por el momento.

La segunda, Laura, atiende en un café librería. Ella le habla de un hombre sofisticado, lleno de seguridad en sí mismo. No puede creer que lo esté buscando el FBI.

"¿Está él... está él en problemas?".

"No lo sabemos todavía, señorita. Esperamos que no sea así. ¿Alguna otra cosa que recuerde acerca de él?".

"Bueno,... deseaba saber si habían ocurrido cosas extrañas en los alrededores. Estaba investigando para su novela".

"¿Novela?".

"Sí. ¿No le dije que era escritor? Perdón, lo olvidé".

Escritor. Vaya. Eso es nuevo.

La tercera en la lista trabaja en un restaurant de manteles a cuadrillé y platos caseros. La muchacha, con una sonrisa encantadora, le habla de un hombre tímido, educado, tierno y muy, muy buenmozo. Cuenta que el joven se sonrojó al descubrir su número de teléfono en la servilleta haciéndole sentir como una pervertidora (Sam tiene que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no reír en ese punto). No, no sabe en qué se transportaba.

Agradeciendo su ayuda, Sam se dispone a abandonar el restaurant cuando un cartel en el panel de avisos de turismo capta su atención. Es un panfleto como cualquiera anunciando los sitios de interés alrededor del pueblo, salvo que en una esquina, entre ranchos y lagos varios, se encuentra la imagen de un invernadero de cristal y fierro en forma de cúpula junto a un estanque.

"Disculpe", detiene a la camarera que pasa junto a él. "¿Puede decirme qué es esto?" y señala la foto de su interés en el cartel.

"Es el invernadero. Le llaman el Palacio de Cristal y tiene más de cien años", le informa. "Si quiere visitarlo tiene que hacer una cita. Allí está el número. La dueña se llama Claire. Es una artista, quizás la única aquí en el pueblo. Vive allí mismo. Organiza exposiciones de sus obras de vez en cuando. El invernadero es herencia de su familia que fue dueña de toda esta zona hasta hace unas décadas. Si le interesa la historia y el arte, se lo recomiendo".

Claire es rubia, busto pequeño y caderas anchas. Un poco distinto al tipo usual de Dean. Aunque, en realidad, Dean no tiene un tipo usual, simplemente le gustan todas. Ella se ve frágil, éterea pero hermosa, aún sin una gota de maquillaje. Viste una túnica de gasa coloridamente transparente. Es la única cosa que lleva encima y Sam se obliga a sí mismo a mirar hacia las paredes donde cuelgan obras fotográficas y pictóricas de distintos autores lo cual trae de regreso a su memoria el motivo por el cual se encuentra allí.

"¿Usted tomó esta fotografía?", le muestra la foto del sobre.

"Sí, ¿por qué la tiene usted?".

"Estamos buscando a este hombre".

"¿Seeley?" y su rostro refleja de inmediato preocupación. "¿Por qué?".

"Está... perdido".

"Pero él estuvo conmigo algún día durante la semana pasada. Oh, Dios. Espero que esté bien."

"¿Le importaría contarme acerca de su visita?".

Ella no tiene tapujos en relatarle TODO lo que compartieron ella y Seeley (no Dean) durante los casi dos días que estuvieron juntos en su casa, comenzando por la exquisita conversación en torno a la obra de Kurt Vonnegut, y terminando en la sesión de sexo tántrico en el estanque rodeados de velas blancas y música de piano y chelo.

Con una carraspera, Sam impide que los detalles se sigan profundizando en una dirección que no desea.

"¿Vio algo extraño en él? ¿algún símbolo o una herida fresca con apariencia anormal?".

"Tenía un tatuaje, aquí, sobre el corazón...", se señala el pecho con uno de sus finos dedos. "... y muchas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo pero no recientes".

"¿Por qué vino a verla?".

"Bueno, necesitaba información acerca de la historia del poblado para su próxima novela".

"Uh... ¿Y por casualidad, le contó él del tema de esa novela?".

"Ciencia ficción. Pequeños pueblos consumidos por una insaciable raza alienígena. Creo que estaba en busca de una locación para ambientar el relato. ¿Por qué? ¿Es importante?".

"Todo es importante, señorita", dice mientras busca en su bolsillo. "Todo puede darnos una pista". Extrae las llaves y las pone a la vista de Claire. "¿Tiene alguna idea acerca de estas llaves?".

Ella sonríe, las toma de su mano y separa una:

"Esta es la llave de mi casa", levanta otra. "Mi galería", la tercera. "La bodega". Se las entrega de vuelta. "Guardó algo allí".

La bodega se encuentra detrás de la casa y demoran diez minutos en llegar allá. Es grande, lo suficiente para contener el Impala. Pero cuando Sam alza la cortina metálica, lo que encuentra allí es... la Harley.

"Dijo que un amigo pasaría por ella. Supongo que querrá confiscarla" le hace una seña con el brazo. "Toda suya". Suspira mientras se cruza de brazos y echa una última mirada al vehículo. "Una lástima", dice y se muerde el labio inferior. "Ojalá lo encuentren".

Ella le ayuda a conseguir un transporte para la moto hasta el pueblo. Desde allí tendrá que arreglárselas solo. Esa noche busca en la web información sobre la máquina. Ya tiene listo el itinerario siguiente y si logra domarla, entonces quizás pueda acelerar los tiempos. Aunque, a decir verdad, no está muy seguro de querer continuar. A esas alturas, imposible negar lo evidente.

En una silla delante suyo, como si quisiera tener primera fila ante el espectáculo de su vida, su amigo de siempre.

"¿Qué esperabas encontrar, eh, Sam?".

Sam piensa en la navaja en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"En el fondo, conoces la respuesta", y de pronto el muy tramposo se encuentra detrás de su oído. "Tu hermano está LOCO", le susurra en tono conspiracional y luego está de nuevo en la silla, acomodándose con los brazos tras la cabeza. "Tal vez más que tú. Ya era hora".

Sam no quiere escucharlo, sus palabras lanzan corrientes heladas a través de sus venas. En verdad, no quiere. En especial en esta ocasión porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esta ocasión esté diciendo la verdad.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	5. 5 Dean and a thousand more

**ANTES.**

* * *

><p>En un tiempo existió una kitsune llamada Amy, a quien Sam conoció y estimó en un periodo de su vida. Cuando éste descubre lo que le pasó a ella a manos de Dean, decide que lo mejor es alejarse un tiempo de su hermano. Jamás pudo imaginar las consecuencias que esa acción provocaría en ambos.<p>

Cuando una semana después intenta localizar a Bobby, se entera que Dean ha estado desaparecido todo ese tiempo. Juntos logran hallarlo con la ayuda de Tamara, la cazadora, pero Dean no recuerda nada de los días anteriores, ni siquiera tiene con él a su nena. Un día más tarde, Sam frustra un intento del cazador por dejar la cabaña de Ruffus donde están refugiados. Pronto, y muy a su pesar, entiende que quien tiene frente a él luce como su hermano, usa el cuerpo de su hermano, pero no se comporta como él ni responde al nombre de Dean sino que se hace llamar Steve. Y no es el único. Existen al menos tres perfiles de personas que no son Dean que Bobby y Sam, separadamente, han podido identificar:

**Steve,:** quien dice ser un cazador y que Dean está descansando en un lugar seguro. Es motoquero, entiende de motores, le gustan las chaquetas de cuero, hablar hasta por los codos y, aparentemente, lleva una vida entera cazando sobre dos ruedas.

**Frank**: bueno, Frank tiene catorce años, es tímido, educado y parece tener una idea bastante clara de que lo que sucede con Dean no es una contusión como clama éste cuando se asoma.

**Seeley Hannover:** un hombre seguro de sí mismo que gusta vestir de traje y, más importante aún, es escritor, ¡ah! Y se toma el tiempo de disfrutar del sexo tántrico.

Todos ellos comparten el cuerpo de Dean, ninguno de ellos es él.

Por supuesto, a estas alturas, Sam y Bobby también saben que lo que pasa con Dean, definitivamente, NO es una contusión.

* * *

><p>AHORA:<p>

**05 Dean and a thousand more.**

_Tiene que encontrar a Sam._

_La gente pasa a su lado sin prestarle atención mientras camina sobre la acera con dirección a ninguna parte. Las vitrinas brillan exhibiendo sus trajes de 200 dólares. No reconoce el lugar. Inútil intentar imaginar un nombre. El brazo duele bajo el yeso. Necesita analgésicos y seguramente antibióticos. _

_Y, sobretodo, encontrar a Sam._

-o-

"No sabía que supieras manejar estos armatostes", le grita Bobby por sobre el sonido del motor de la Harley. Sam cierra la llave de contacto silenciando la máquina y se saca el casco y los anteojos oscuros que le han ayudado a hacer el camino de regreso.

"Google lo sabe todo", le explica al cazador mientras se apea. "¿Cómo se encuentra?".

"Bueno…", Bobby le indica con una seña de su barbilla que dirija su mirada hacia la ladera al costado de la cabaña. Allí está el otro Winchester llevando encima una sudadera que claramente no le pertenece, jeans y una de las gorras de Bobby con la visera hacia atrás en la cabeza. Juega con un par de perros que no estaban allí cuando Sam partió en busca de la verdad hace casi ya una semana.

"Esa… ¿esa es mi sudadera?", pregunta entrecerrando los ojos para visualizar mejor a la distancia. "¿Por qué lleva puesta mi sudadera?".

El viejo cazador se le acerca y le palmotea el hombro.

"Vamos, chico. Necesitarás una taza de café… O quizás un trago", y comienza a caminar hacia la cabaña, seguro de que Sam sigue sus pasos. Una vez adentro, deposita sobre la mesa un par de tazones que llena con tres cuartos de café y un cuarto de buen whisky escocés, gentileza póstuma de Ruffus. Mientras lo hace, Sam observa con ceño fruncido, a través de la ventana, en silencio. Dean, corre, salta, ríe mientras los perros intentan arrebatarle un viejo balón de fútbol desinflado.

"¿Quién dice ser ahora?", pregunta al fin recibiendo el tazón que le tiende Bobby, sin apartarse de la ventana. El viejo cazador bufa, contento de no tener que discutir esta vez.

"Su nombre es Frank y esos...", señala a los perros. "... son Mr. Rumnsfield tercero y Mrs. Yoda. Los trajo esta mañana, no me preguntes de donde".

Sam asiente y toma un sorbo del brebaje siguiendo los movimientos de su hermano a través del vidrio. Nota sus zapatillas tenis en reemplazo de sus pesados botines y recuerda que no lo ha visto calzarlas en siglos.

"Tiene catorce años", agrega Bobby interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sam detiene su segundo sorbo de café a medio camino.

"¿Qué?".

"Hijo único de un padre amoroso; su madre murió de cáncer cuando era pequeño; siempre ha deseado tener un hermano; a los 12 años se dio cuenta que no era el único allí dentro" y se topa la cabeza con el índice para clarificar a qué se refiere.

Sam vuelve a mirar a su hermano, boquiabierto, y después deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro.

"Me pregunto si el resto también tiene su propia historia".

Ahora es Bobby quien frunce el ceño.

"¿El resto? ¿Qué quieres decir con... el resto?".

"No lo sé. Muchos, me temo".

Abandona la ventana y deja el café en la mesa para buscar la libreta que lleva en el bolsillo.

"Aparentemente", comienza a explicar al tiempo que busca en las páginas sus anotaciones. "Steve tuvo dos días de reinado en los que se las arregló para deshacerse del Impala y agenciarse la Harley para tener sexo con una camarera, Mindy, admiradora de las motocicletas clásicas. Ella fue su primera parada según pude averiguar en base a los números telefónicos en las servilletas", toma una hoja y anota el nombre de la mujer junto con día 2. "Luego, Laura, la segunda camarera en la lista, hace mención de un novelista. Sí, como lo oyes. Sofisticado, buen hablar, algo distante", agrega una flecha hacia abajo y anota Laura, día 3. "La descripción física calza con Dean. Buscaba datos para su "novela". Ella le dio su número telefónico pero el sujeto jamás la llamó. El siguiente es un joven descrito como recatado y educado. No dijo su nombre".

"Frank", musita Bobby pero Sam no se da por enterado y sigue anotando y relatando:

"A continuación se identifica nuevamente como novelista, bajo el nombre de Seeley Hannover, para meterse en las sábanas de Claire quien se dio el gusto de usarlo de modelo para sus fotografías de las cuales ésta es una muestra", la coloca sobre la mesa, Bobby la coge y la observa con cejas enarcadas. "Hannover es el nombre con que Dean se registró en el motel en que inicié mi investigación tres días antes de que le halláramos gracias a Tamara. Entre tanto usó un nombre más, Gabriel, pero no tengo mayor información al respecto salvo que le preparó el desayuno a una cuarta camarera después de pasar la noche con ella".

"¿Algún patrón reconocible además del constante cambio de nombre y actitud?"

"Dean está buscando algo. Su habitación en el motel era la típica postal de una cacería. Cuando descargue las fotos al laptop podrás darte cuenta de ello. Dijiste que Dean había encontrado a Tamara y no al revés. En el mapa principal que mi hermano tenía en la muralla, había localidades señalizadas por él, entre ellas Galesburg, Illinois".

Bobby frunce el ceño.

"¿Está tras los leviatanes? ¿Solo? ¿Por qué?".

"No lo sé, Bobby. Tal vez debido a nuestra discusión", respira profundo y se deja caer sobre el respaldo de la silla que lo sostiene. "Seeley Hannover y Gabriel pueden ser tan solo un par de alias de Dean investigando, como pueden ser otras de estas…", busca inútilmente en el techo un nombre que él sea capaz de deglutir.

"Identidades", le completa Bobby sin asco y toma el papel donde Sam ha esquematizado la información. "Bueno, parece tener líbido por tres, eso es seguro".

Sam lo mira con extrañeza.

"No pareces muy sorprendido de lo que te he dicho".

Bobby suspira.

"Frank ya me había contado algo sobre ellos".

"Por favor, no hables de él como si realmente se tratara de otra persona".

"Él ES otra persona ahora, muchacho. Dean está perdido en algún lugar dentro de esa cabeza".

Sam vuelve a mirar a su hermano allá afuera.

"Necesitamos ayuda, Bobby".

El viejo inclina la mirada, los codos afirmados en la mesa. Pareciera que el mundo ha caído sobre él.

"Lo sé", dice finalmente. "Veré lo que puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora... sólo síguele la corriente".

"No sé si pueda".

"¿Por qué no vas y lo conoces mejor, eh? Estoy seguro de que te agradará".

Sam se revuelve en el asiento.

"No todavía, Bobby. Dame tiempo".

"¿Tiempo para qué? Puede ser un poco diferente ahora, pero sigue siendo tu hermano. Sólo tienes que tratar de encontrarlo allí dentro". Sam desvía la mirada hacia un punto perdido en la pared. "No podrás ignorar el elefante en el cuarto por siempre, Sam. Sólo hay 20 metros cuadrados en la cabaña".

Sam baja la mirada hacia las anotaciones que ha hecho.

"No todavía, Bobby".

El viejo cazador deja escapar un suspiro cansado antes de ponerse de pie.

"De acuerdo", dice y desaparece en la puerta principal, en dirección hacia donde los perros y Frank tienen su diversión.

"Entonces," escucha la voz a un costado "¿qué vamos a hacer con el Sr. Problemita ahora, eh Sam?".

Se había tardado demasiado esta vez. Sam opta por ignorarlo tanto como puede mientras el otro se interpone en su camino para ser tomado en cuenta. El demonio deja escapar un bufido divertido cuando Sam pasa a su lado y ladea el cuerpo para no toparlo.

"¿Es esa la manera en que quieres decirme que no estoy aquí?" Sam se abofetea mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. "Amigo, vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más", continúa el otro mientras Sam va hacia el laptop y comienza a teclear en la pantalla del buscador PERSONALIDAD MULTIPLE. "¿Sammy?", de inmediato la red le entrega variadas páginas que catalogan el síndrome como Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa. "Vamos, hombre. Háblame. Te he ayudado un montón. Al menos me merezco un gracias, ¿no crees?". Recorre los síntomas en un par de ellas y reconoce coincidencias y divergencias en el caso de su hermano. Tal vez, piensa con falsa esperanza, no se trate de esto. "¿Sammy?". Abre una nueva página y repentinamente el laptop se cierra casi sobre sus dedos que alcanza apenas a retirar. Del otro lado, Lucifer le observa. "Un simple gracias, Sammy. No es tan difícil".

"No estás aquí", establece en un tono más elevado de lo necesario.

"Y Dean no está loco. Correcto".

"Cállate".

"Cállame".

Sam busca inútilmente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón pero la navaja no está allí sino en la chaqueta que ha dejado en algún sitio perdido en la habitación. Lucifer se le planta al frente cuando intenta ir en su busca. Coge entonces uno de los vasos de la repisa que tiene más a mano y lo estrella contra el suelo. Se deja caer sobre los pedazos como la primera vez, dando la bienvenida al dolor con los ojos cerrados, apretando los dientes.

"Noestásaquínoestásaquínoestás…"

"¿Sam?".

Al principio no imagina quien le llama. La voz le parece muy lejana. Por un momento piensa que se trata de Dean, pero es demasiado suave y respetuosa para pertenecerle a él. Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, su hermano le observa a la distancia de unos pocos pasos, la preocupación evidente en su rostro. Sólo que no es Dean sino Frank cuya mirada lúcida repasa en rápidos segundos todo el escenario.

"¿Estás bien?".

Sam, de pronto, se siente tontamente ridículo por haber sido sorprendido en tal situación.

"Estoy… Estoy bien", dice y con torpeza se incorpora intentando cubrir la palma de su mano. "Dejé caer un vaso".

"Estás sangrando".

Por supuesto, tenía que notarlo.

"No es nada".

Frank desaparece en el cuarto de baño por un instante y regresa portando en sus manos el botiquín de los primeros auxilios. De paso por la cocina, se hace de un paño limpio antes de colocarse nuevamente frente a Sam con gesto dubitativo.

"¿Puedo?", pregunta alzando con un pequeño y breve movimiento el botiquín.

Sam lo examina de arriba abajo y está tentado de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Dean está de pie ante él llevando la ropa de un adolescente, (y no es que su hermano no se comporte como tal de vez en cuando) incluyendo gorra de béisbol con visera hacia atrás. La mirada ingenua calza perfectamente con el atuendo. Y sin embargo, no es Dean.

Sam toma asiento frente a la mesa. Le hace una seña con la cabeza para que se acerque y le tiende la mano. Frank, porque así ha dicho Bobby que se llama este desconocido, se aboca de inmediato a la tarea de limpiar la herida, echándole fugaces vistazos de reojo mientras lo hace, como si midiera las reacciones del hombre que tiene adelante suyo. Sam nota el cuidado con que manipula la herida, rayano en la reverencia, una especie de supremo respeto que le hace sentir incómodo. Suelta una carraspera antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Así que, eres Frank".

"Sí, señor".

"No..." se lleva la mano sana a la frente, el cansancio del viaje comenzando a hacer mella en su cuerpo. "No hagas eso".

"¿Hacer qué?".

"No me trates como si fuera mi padre", al segundo de haber hablado se da cuenta que ha dicho MI padre en vez de NUESTRO padre.

Frank se detiene. Abre la boca para contestar a eso pero se contiene y la cierra antes de devolver su atención a la lesión.

"Está bien", dice y calla hasta que la herida está limpia de trozos de vidrio y sangre y se puede apreciar su profundidad. "Uh…", habla, dudoso. "Necesitará puntos".

"¿Prefieres que Bobby lo haga?".

"Bobby no está".

"¿Qué?".

"Dijo algo acerca de ir por conejos para la cena".

"¿Y tú le creíste?".

Frank sacude la cabeza suavemente.

"Bobby desea que hables conmigo, que me conozcas".

Ese es Bobby.

"Bueno, entonces… no tenemos muchas opciones. ¿Puedes hacerlo?".

Frank se remueve incómodo y aprieta los labios. Sam se da cuenta que lo ha ofendido. El chico es un libro abierto.

"Adelante, Frank. Hazlo".

Frank se apresura entonces en rebuscar dentro del botiquín lo necesario para efectuar la operación. Sus movimientos denotan la seguridad de quien sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo pero a la vez tienen algo de enérgico y entusiasta, un aire fresco que pocas veces le ha visto a su hermano desde que Castiel lo regresó del infierno. Así, es fácil olvidar que no es un chico de 14 años sino un adulto del doble de esa edad.

"Él no es real, lo sabes, ¿verdad?", dice Frank sorpresivamente mientras espera que el anestésico local haga efecto. Sam observa los movimientos cuidadosos de su hermano con la aguja en torno a su mano herida.

"¿Como tú?".

"Yo soy real. Viviré en tanto Dean viva".

"¿Dean te creó?".

"Algo así".

Sam se recrimina por sorprenderse pensando que todo el asunto es de todas maneras fascinante.

"¿Cómo?".

Frank no responde.

"Frank…"

"Hey, ¿juegas fútbol?".

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?".

"Dean recuerda algo acerca de un torneo cuando tú eras un niño. Ganaste una copa, ¿verdad?".

"¿Dean recuerda eso?".

"¿Qué tal si juegas conmigo? Cuando terminemos aquí".

"¿Jugar… fútbol?", Sam balbucea, aturdido por el brusco cambio de tema.

"Vamos, será bueno para ti".

Sam observa la mirada ilusionada en su hermano, el mismo que refunfuñaba cada vez que de niño le solicitaba su cooperación para la práctica de sus campeonatos.

"Está bien", se rinde y Frank remata rápidamente los últimos puntos de la herida con una sonrisa apenas contenida.

Para cuando terminan el partido, cuatro a tres a favor de Sam, entre risas, sudores y raspones, Lucifer no está más.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	6. 6 I wanna go home

**06. I wanna go home.**

* * *

><p><em>Es un ojo.<em>

_Envuelto en el pañuelo que usualmente utiliza para limpiar los desastres. _

_Es rojo. Es grande. Y estaba en el fondo del bolsillo de su chaqueta donde esperaba encontrar las llaves del Impala._

_No está Sam._

_No está Bobby._

_Sólo él y su nena y una pira donde se consumen los restos del propietario del sanguinolento apéndice. _

_Dean mira un segundo la retina atravesada por innumerables líneas tan rojas como la pupila misma y sin saber cómo es que sabe que es lo correcto, cierra el pañuelo y guarda la pieza repugnante de regreso en su bolsillo._

* * *

><p>Frank decide devolver los perros a sus dueños al otro lado del monte antes de que anochezca. Los animales le siguen como si lo hubiesen acompañado de toda la vida. Sam va con él, obediente al tácito acuerdo al que han llegado con Bobby de no dejar jamás solo a su hermano. Y Lucifer camina junto a ellos haciendo crujir a propósito el follaje muerto bajo sus pies.<p>

"¿Nos dedicamos a cuidar niños ahora, Sammy?".

Sam aprieta la mandíbula y da vuelta el rostro para no tener que enfrentarlo. En cambio, al que tiene a la vista es a Frank.

"Eres más fuerte que él, Sam", dice éste sin siquiera prestarle atención aparente. Con una mano acaricia el lomo de Mrs. Yoda mientras vigila el camino y a Mr. Rumsfield que se ha adelantado dando ladridos de gusto en su carrera. Sólo hay tranquila confianza en su expresión. No miente; realmente lo cree. Sam quisiera creer también. Cuando gira de nuevo, Luci no está.

Los dueños del par de perros resultan ser una pareja de edad madura, guías de caza y pesca. Sam observa cómo Frank se ha hecho querer en tiempo abismalmente corto. Lo despiden con una tarta casera en las manos.

"Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?", le pregunta mientras emprenden el camino de vuelta. "La fotografía, las llaves...".

Frank se encoge de hombros.

"Sí, fui yo".

"¿Deseabas ayudarme?".

"Ibas a necesitarlo, ¿no? Costó bastante, sin embargo. A Seeley le gusta el control".

"¿Él es…", últimamente le faltan las palabras, nota Sam. "… el jefe?".

Frank ríe.

"Ya quisiera él, pero no, no es el jefe; sólo una persona difícil de tratar".

"¿Tú lo haces? ¿Conversas con él?".

"Bueno, más bien yo hablo y él no me escucha."

"¿Por qué?".

"Él no escucha a nadie. Es un idiota"..

"Wow. Estoy impresionado".

"Perdón. No quise ser grosero".

Y ahora Sam no puede evitar reír.

"Vamos, chico. No conozco otro sujeto más educado y cortés que tú. Es sólo que…"y la seriedad retorna con un dejo de amargura. "No sé…", suspira, agobiado. "Ya no sé quién es mi hermano".

El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio.

Cuando llegan de regreso a la cabaña de Ruffus, el cielo ya está oscuro, Bobby tiene la cena sobre la mesa, no los susodichos conejos sino hamburguesas, ensaladas y cerveza (de raíz para el chico), y Frank desaparece en el baño para cumplir con el debido rito, políticamente correcto, de lavarse las manos antes de comer. Sam rebusca en la cabaña con la mirada. Son sólo ellos tres. Eso, sin contar aquellos que Dean lleva adentro. Ni señas del otro, del suyo. Sam deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

El día está acabando al fin, cosa que su espalda agradece con deleite. Cierra los ojos mientras estira las vértebras con los brazos alzados. Cuando los abre, ve pasar de reojo la sombra de su hermano en rauda caminata hacia la puerta. Sam salta de su asiento como un resorte sin esperar la reacción de Bobby en el otro puesto de la mesa.

"¿Frank?".

"Vamos, hombre", dice el otro rezumando energía por los poros mientras se ajusta la chaqueta de cuero corta. "¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Hay gente en peligro allá afuera!".

Mierda. Steve. ¿Dónde está Bobby?.

"¡Bobby!", llama en voz alta viendo cómo Steve se apodera del picaporte.

La puerta no se abre. Bendito Bobby.

"No irás a ningún lado, eso es un hecho", dice el viejo cazador apareciendo por un costado, con la jeringuilla preparada en la mano, para resguardar el espacio que no alcanza a cubrir Sam. "Por las buenas…", destapa la aguja con un movimiento evidente. "… o las malas"

Steve pasea su mirada de la hipodérmica a Bobby y de Bobby a Sam como si no pudiese creer lo que le acaban de decir.

"Entonces, ¿van a drogarme por el resto de mi vida?".

"¿Prefieres un golpe?", interviene Sam. "No te permitiremos poner a Dean en peligro".

"Bueno, eso es irónico siendo que desean poner drogas y golpes en su cuerpo".

"Mejor eso que arrojarlo a los brazos de los Leviatanes".

"Dean está seguro conmigo".

"No sé si te has dado cuenta", advierte Bobby. "pero el cuerpo que llevas le pertenece a Dean. Así es que si deseas jugar al héroe con esas cosas…"

"Es mi cuerpo también, puedo cuidar de tu hermano. Siempre ha sido así. Como nadie lo ha hecho jamás".

"Eso es injusto, muchacho".

"Disculpa, Bobby. Pero tú no estás con él todo el tiempo. Yo sí".

"No te encuentras en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte", Sam acomoda su postura irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos para hacer aún más patente su decisión.

"¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente saludable"

"Sí, claro, porque puedes recordar todo acerca de la semana pasada, ¿verdad?"

Steve le dedica una mirada impaciente.

"Mira: hay gente allá afuera que nos necesita. No preciso estar en la onda de Dean para hacer nuestro trabajo. Somos cazadores".

"¿Quieres salir a cazar? ¡De ninguna manera!".

"¿Y tú crees que vas a mantenerme aquí?".

"¡Pruébame!".

"Sam", lo llama Bobby y capta su atención. "Tiene razón. Quizás deberíamos negociar".

Sam frunce el ceño.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?".

"Sabes que puede ser una gran molestia en el trasero si lo desea. Se listo".

Sam mira a Bobby y luego a Steve y termina dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones con disgusto.

"Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esa cacería?".

"Bueno…", hace un mohín. "Hay un montón de posibilidades allá afuera".

Sam bufa.

"No tienes nada".

"No todavía pero, como dije, no faltarán".

Bobby puede ver cómo las facciones del Winchester se tensan mientras intenta contener su molestia desviando la mirada hacia una de las murallas. Por un momento piensa que tendrá que intervenir nuevamente para centrarlo en la diplomacia que requiere el momento, pero no es necesario. Sam pone manos en cintura y dirige su atención hacia Steve.

"De acuerdo, éste es el trato: buscamos una cacería, simple, cerca de aquí y sin Levis. Tú y yo la hacemos. No intentarás nada solo y no vas a huir. ¿Estamos?".

Steve se ríe con sorna.

"¿Y por qué haría yo eso?".

"Porque es lo que Dean querría".

"No estoy seguro de eso".

"Steve…"

"¡Bien, bien!".

"Es por el bien de Dean, Steve".

"Como sea".

"Vas a necesitar apoyo de todas maneras".

"Dije que bien".

Va y se sienta a la mesa, frente al plato servido. Agarra la cerveza de raíz.

"¿Qué es esto? Vamos, hombre. ¿Escondiste el whiskey?".

-o-

No les es difícil encontrar algo que calce con los requerimientos. A tres pueblos de distancia están apareciendo cuerpos acéfalos a los que no se ha podido identificar aún. Al parecer no son víctimas locales. Sam aún no ha terminado de leer los detalles en la pantalla del laptop cuando Steve ya coge su chaqueta y se encamina hacia la puerta.

Consiguen los informes forenses, se cuelan en la morgue, interrogan testigos, todo lo usual. Salvo que Steve se niega rotundamente a empaquetarse en un traje. A lo más, cede en colocarse una corbata y ponerse una camisa decente debajo de la chaqueta de cuero.

Había baba en los cuerpos y siguiendo el rastro dejado por los hallazgos, ambos hombres pronto están tras la pista de lo que parece ser una hydra mutada. Pero claro, en tiempos como los que corren, nadie puede estar seguro de nada.

Tras hacer una operación rastrillo en la zona, creen haber ubicado el escondrijo de la criatura. Le hacen guardia pues la bicha se hace invisible para cazar y sólo se materializa cuando va a alimentarse de los sesos humanos.

Se atrincheran frente a la madriguera, ocultándose a la vista de la criatura detrás de tupidos matorrales. Cubren su propio olor humano con un mejunje cuya receta ha facilitado Bobby por el teléfono. Pasa la tarde y cae la noche. Sam mira a su hermano, cuyo cuerpo se delata en alerta. Puede reconocer la actitud profesional de Dean, la gracia felina y depredadora en sus movimientos, pero la distancia se hace notar en los gestos, en el esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia.

"No te agrado, ¿verdad?", suelta sin pensar.

La mueca en el rostro de Steve indica que el tema no es bienvenido.

"Bueno…", dice de todas maneras, fijando su atención en el gran agujero en la roca a donde debería llegar la criatura. "No soy tu fan pero puedo superarlo en tanto Dean lo necesite".

Sam sacude su cabeza lentamente con pesar.

"No entiendo."

"¿Qué cosa?".

"¿Cómo es posible que tú, siendo parte de Dean, mi hermano, me detestes?".

El otro parece sopesar las palabras con que contestará a eso.

"Mira, amigo: No estoy aquí para juzgarte sino para proteger a Dean".

"De… mí?".

Steve hace un mohín y vuelve a mirar al frente, hacia la caverna.

"Si el zapato te calza..."

Por un breve momento Sam se siente como un pez boqueando en busca de oxígeno.

"Yo… Yo no…"

"Te lo dije: no voy a juzgarte. No tengo por qué escuchar tus descargos".

Sam lo mira un instante.

"Creo que estoy extrañando a Frank".

Steve se vuelve a él, el ceño fruncido en interrogación.

"¿Frank?".

"Sí, Frank", Steve mantiene su cara de puzzle. "el chico", aclara entonces.

El otro resopla divertido.

"Un muchacho, ¿uh? ¿Cuántos años?".

"¿Q-qué?".

"¿Qué edad tiene?".

"Catorce, pero…".

"¡Wow! Pensé que era mayor".

"Espera un segundo. ¿No lo conoces?".

"Mira, Sam. Sé que no soy el único, pero no conozco a los demás, sólo percibo su presencia. Bueno, excepto por Harry. Pero él no cuenta".

"¿Harry?".

"Ya te dije" y hace un gesto desdeñoso con las manos. "Él no cuenta".

"¿Por qué?".

"Es un pusilánime. No vale la pena".

Sam rebusca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, saca una libreta y anota: Harry.

Steve ríe. Le ha visto hacerlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a escribir nuestra biografía ahora? Necesitarás una libreta más grande".

"Podría ser útil, ¿no crees?".

Pero Steve no le presta atención sino que se incorpora sigiloso y se asoma desde el escondite.

"Maldición", deja escapar en un susurro. La cosa aquella acaba de aparecer en la entrada arrastrando lo que parece ser un joven inconsciente con la cabeza aún sobre sus hombros. Sin duda alguna, la próxima comida de la bicha.

Esperan a que se acorrale ella misma contra la madriguera de manera que entre ambos puedan cortarle la retirada y entonces se lanzan, armas en mano, disparando a la primera oportunidad con balas de plata de grueso calibre. Pero la creatura es más rápida; deja a su víctima (lo cual es bueno) para escabullirse dentro de lo profundo de la caverna.

El joven despierta. Le falta el aire. Intenta toser y lo que sale de su boca es la baba del monstruo. Se está ahogando.

"¡Ayúdalo!", le ordena Steve y antes de que Sam pueda gruñir un no, el cazador ha desaparecido en la oscuridad y la luminosidad de su linterna se desvanece en la distancia y los accidentes de la caverna.

Sam se vuelve hacia el muchacho y le ayuda a botar lo que le obstruye la garganta hasta que su respiración comienza a escucharse a un ritmo más normal.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".

"¿Qué …?" el chico mira confuso a Sam y luego alrededor. "¿Dónde estoy?".

"Te lo explicaré todo más tarde, lo juro. Pero ahora, sólo quédate aquí".

Corre al interior de la caverna, todos los sentidos alertas. Silencio. Tan sólo su resuello apresurado. Encuentra la linterna en el piso. Las entrañas se encogen en su interior. Escucha la respiración de alguien muy cerca, adelante suyo. Levanta la linterna con el arma preparada en la otra mano. Cuando apunta el haz de luz hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido, descubre la faz pálida de su hermano con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"¿Steve?", llama pero no le responde. Sam se le acerca más y sus ojos se agrandan de espanto. "Oh, Dios". La chaqueta de cuero está cubierta de sangre. Va hacia él, presa del pánico y lo examina en detalle sin que Steve oponga resistencia. La sangre no es suya. Gira el haz de luz para alumbrar hacia el frente y está a punto de volver el estómago: la criatura yace allí, esparcida entre las rocas, completamente destrozada a cuchillazos. Es como si una bestia salvaje se hubiera dado un festín de sangre. Boquiabierto, se vuelve hacia su hermano en busca de una explicación y le ve temblar. Ese no es Steve.

"¿Dean?".

No hay respuesta.

"¿Frank?", intenta de nuevo.

El otro deja caer el cuchillo que sostenía hasta ese momento y se mira las manos con expresión de horror.

"Quiero ir a casa", musita.

Sí, es Frank.

"Vamos, muchacho. Voy a cuidar de ti".

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	7. 7 I'm gonna be ok, Sam

**07. I'm gonna be ok, Sam.**

* * *

><p><em>Ni siquiera en sus peores resacas.<em>

_Si no hace algo, la cabeza se le partirá como un melón. Trata de recordar y no puede. ¿Por qué?._

_Stress. Tiene que ser stress._

"_Toma. Bebe"._

_Bobby, convertido en una figura borrosa, le tiende un tazón. _

"_¿Qué es?"._

"_Un té"._

_Huele a fango podrido._

"_¡Sólo bébelo, idiota!", le espeta Bobby._

_Sabe a fango podrido. _

_Pero funciona. _

_La presión en su cerebro comienza a ceder al cuarto o quinto sorbo forzado._

"_¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho?"._

_Bobby le habla desde adentro de un tubo. O al menos, eso parece. Intenta focalizarlo a través de sus párpados entrecerrados._

"_Grandioso", suspira. Su cabeza es ahora un gran globo de algodón. "En serio, ¿qué es?"._

"_Cierto té de los indios sioux mezclado con algunos otros ingredientes. Todo natural. No tiene efectos colaterales"._

"_Es agradable", su cuerpo se acomoda por sí solo en el viejo sofá que ya no parece tan viejo. "Deberías darme la receta". Los párpados pesan. "Se siente… bien". _

_Bobby habla, Dean está seguro de eso. Lo que no tiene muy claro es si acaso le interesa saber lo que dice._

-o-

"¡Dios! ¿Qué es esto?".

Bobby sostiene un apéndice sanguinolento, extraído directamente del bolsillo de la arruinada chaqueta de Steve.

"Es… Es…", intenta adivinar Sam, arrugando la nariz en un gesto de repugnancia que no puede evitar. "… ¿un ojo?". La pupila amarilla, el iris alargado como el de un gato, pero definitivamente un ojo.

"¿Por qué tendría esa porquería en su chaqueta?".

"¿Tal vez porque no es él mismo últimamente?" y se gana una mala cara del viejo cazador. "Disculpa, Bobby. No puedo imaginar qué es lo que intenta hacer y dudo que Dean tenga la respuesta a eso. Frank está demasiado asustado y Steve,… él simplemente no me lo dirá".

"Quizás deberíamos convocar a las otras identidades".

"¿Convocar? ¿Como a un fantasma? ¿Como a un demonio?".

"Bueno, me estoy quedando sin ideas. Debe existir alguna manera de hacerlo, ¿no? Lo lamento si no la conozco todavía".

No es por falta de esfuerzo. Hay libros dispersos y apilados unos encima de otros sobre la mesa de la cocina que le recuerdan a Sam, demasiado vivamente, la urgente búsqueda efectuada horas antes de ir Dean al infierno.

"No,… tú, perdóname, Bobby. Sé que haces lo mejor que puedes", se pasa una mano por el rostro para ahuyentar la modorra. Mira el reloj en su muñeca. Dean ha dormido como tronco por más de doce horas. A todos les ha hecho bien el descanso, con turnos de 6 horas para vigilar al durmiente.

"Creo que es hora de despertarlo".

"De acuerdo. Hazlo.", concuerda Bobby. Se dirige hacia la mesa y empieza a retirar los libros de allí. "Prepararé el desayuno para la princesa.".

Sam va a su bolso, extrae algo pequeño que examina en su mano y luego guarda en su bolsillo. Bobby alcanza a verlo.

"¿Y eso?".

"Un obsequio para Dean", dice. "Esperaba no tener que entregárselo", y se encamina hacia la habitación donde descansa su hermano.

"Hey", le llama Bobby y Sam voltea hacia él.

"¿Hum?".

El viejo cazador alcanza la chaqueta ensangrentada y se la arroja a las manos.

"Luego quema afuera este desastre. No tiene arreglo".

Sam asiente con un leve gesto y prosigue su camino. Se detiene un segundo en la puerta sintiendo como crece la angustia en su pecho ante la visión de la figura envuelta en las mantas. Abandona la chaqueta de Steve en una silla en la entrada con el pensamiento de cumplir el pedido de Bobby más tarde. Va hacia la cama, se inclina y observa las plácidas líneas en el rostro dormido de su hermano. Cualquiera diría que no hay preocupaciones en su vida. Se pregunta quién será el que despierte esta vez.

"Si me sigues mirando así, vas a gastarme".

Oh, Dios, gracias. Sí, es Dean.

La voz suena arrastrada desde la almohada. Dean abre los ojos y parpadea un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¿Estás bien?".

Sam no sabe si debiera comenzar a reír.

"Por supuesto, Dean. ¿Qué hay de ti?".

"Lo estaré, no te preocupes", lo tranquiliza Dean. "Unos pocos días de descanso y seré un hombre nuevo. Acerca de lo que sucedió ayer…"

"¿Ayer? ¿Te acuerdas de ayer?".

"…Sé que estaba un poco… colocado, tal vez... pero, juro que es la última resaca que me lleva tan lejos", se da cuenta entonces de la expresión en el rostro de Sam. "¿Qué?".

"Seis días".

"¿Cómo dices?".

"Fue hace seis días".

El asombro se pinta en el rostro del cazador.

"¿Dormí por seis días?".

"No, fuimos de cacería".

"No recuerdo eso".

"Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas últimamente. Dame tu mano".

"¿Por qué?".

"Dámela".

Perplejo, Dean le alarga el brazo y Sam coloca una pulsera negra en su muñeca que Dean identifica de inmediato.

"Uh… ¿un rastreador? ¡Oh, vamos, Sam! ¡No soy un niño!".

"No te perderé de nuevo".

"¿Perderme?", bufa. "¿Cuándo sucedió eso?".

"Sólo no te la quites. ¿Es mucho pedir?".

"No voy a perderme en la ducha, Sam".

"Es a prueba de agua. No te la quites. Promételo. NUNCA te la quites".

Sam le sostiene la mirada recurriendo a una jugada sucia: ojos de cachorro apaleado que nunca le han fallado en la vida.

Dean suspira.

"Oh, como sea", se rinde, indefenso. "Lo prometo". Con la mano libre le da vueltas a la pulsera. "Entonces, ¿me azoté la cabeza o qué?".

Es el momento que Sam temía y sabía debía enfrentar tarde o temprano.

"Dean, necesitamos hablar".

El tono con que lo dice hace que Dean le preste atención. Sam ve algo parecido al temor moverse en sus pupilas.

"Lo que yo necesito es tomar una ducha y comer un desayuno gigante".

"Dean…".

"Luego, Sam", dice alzando una mano para dar por finalizada la plática. Cuando comienza a rebuscar por la habitación en busca de ropa, sus ojos descubren la chaqueta de Steve en la silla. La coge con expresión indescifrable y se queda allí, contemplándola. Sam se remueve, nervioso.

"Puedo explicarte eso, si lo deseas".

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a explicarme cómo se puede arreglar una buena chaqueta como ésta? Hombre, está arruinada", la contempla con pena. "Oh, amigo. Era una de mis favoritas".

Steve.

Es impresionante. La voz, el porte, la mirada.

Sam no puede evitar que se le vaya el aire cuando sucede.

"¿Qué... qué pasó anoche?", pregunta, sin recuperarse aún, porque no hay tiempo que perder y Steve podría marcharse en cualquier momento.

"Nada. Cazamos a la bestia. Punto."

"¿Y acostumbras hacer esa fiesta de sangre todo el tiempo?".

"¿Qué?".

"La bestia fue rebanada, despellejada, desangrada…"

"No sé nada acerca de eso".

"Estás mintiendo".

"¿Por qué siempre asumes que te miento?".

"¡Estabas allí!".

"¡Y luego no!".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Fui por ella, seguí sus huellas en el polvo y la arrinconé contra la muralla de la caverna y entonces…se me apagaron las luces".

Ambos guardan silencio un segundo.

"¿Estás diciéndome que tú no mataste al monstruo?".

"No lo hice" y se dedica a buscar ropa dentro del bolso de Dean, claramente cansado del interrogatorio.

"¿Lo juras?".

"Es mi palabra", reclama malhumorado. "No necesito jurar".

Sam suspira.

Si Steve dice la verdad, eso dejaría las cuentas en cero.

"¿Quién, entonces?", quiere saber. El otro extrae una chaqueta nueva desde el fondo del bolso, ignorándolo. "Vamos, Steve".

"Ya te lo dije, Sam. No tengo todas las piezas. En ocasiones estoy en las mismas condiciones de conciencia que Dean". Piensa. "Lo cual es preocupante".

"¿Por qué?".

"¡Porque significa que no estoy en control!", mira a Sam. "Soy el guardián. Debería estar siempre en control".

Pero, recuerda Sam, hay alguien que parece tener siempre las cosas claras.

"Quiero hablar con Frank", pide.

"Esto no funciona como una conexión telefónica, tontorrón".

"¡Sólo llámalo!".

"¡No lo haré!".

"¿Por qué no?".

"Si necesitas decirle algo a alguien, habla conmigo. No voy a dejar que acoses al pobre chico".

"¿Q… qué? ¡No lo estoy acosando".

"Lo harás si insistes con el asunto de anoche".

"Él es más fuerte de lo que piensas".

"Lo sé".

"Pensé que no lo conocías".

"No. Pero podía sentirlo. Y ahora puedo escucharlo. Déjalo en paz".

"Necesito hablar con él".

"¡No!".

"No puedes mantenerlo aprisionado allá adentro".

"Puedo y lo haré si tú… No te molestes con él. Sólo está tratando de hacer su trabajo".

Sam lo contempla con asombro.

"¿Frank?". El otro asiente y sí, puede notar cómo la postura se relaja y la mirada pierde su dureza. "¿Estás bien?".

"No podemos hablar de eso, quiero decir, acerca de… lo que sucedió anoche".

"¿Por qué no?".

Frank desvía la mirada y contrae sus dedos alrededor de la chaqueta nueva que aún está en sus manos.

"Es peligroso". Sam juraría que ha visto un temblor recorrer su cuerpo. Y entonces, Frank se yergue y enfrenta a Sam, barbilla en alto. "¿Satisfecho?". Steve ha vuelto. "¿Te importaría si tomamos la ducha que necesitamos ahora?".

Sam se rinde.

"Adelante"

Steve desaparece tras la puerta del baño y pronto se escucha el grifo de la ducha abierto.

Mientras abandona la habitación, Sam decide unilateralmente que no habrá próximas cacerías para Dean o Steve.

Se deja caer en la silla frente a la mesa preparada para el desayuno donde el viejo cazador ya se encuentra instalado.

"Necesitamos ayuda, ¿lo sabes?".

"Bobby..."

"Ayuda especializada".

"No es lo que Dean querría".

"¡Pero él no está capacitado para decidir en este momento!", insiste y resopla enfurruñado. "¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Esto está fuera de nuestras competencias. Ya lo dijiste: no se trata de un fantasma ni de un demonio".

"No está loco".

"Lo sé, muchacho. Pero necesita otra clase de ayuda que tú y yo no podemos brindarle", se calla poniendo atención al ruido de fondo. "¿Qué? ¿Intenta escapar por las cañerías? Va a acabar con el estanque de reserva".

Y de pronto, Sam comprende.

"Maldición".

Corre al baño y lo abre.

Se ha ido.

El ronco acento de la Harley irrumpe desde el patio y se desvanece rápidamente en la distancia.

"Maldición".

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	8. 8 Where are you now?

**Un gracias general a todos los que han leido y a todos los que han comentado. Perdón por no responder individualmente. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>08 Where are you now?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>¿No estábamos trabajando por separado tú y yo?"<em>

_Sam respira profundo antes de contestarle._

"_No de nuevo, Dean. Por favor. Amy no es lo importante ahora"_

_Claro, Amy. Ahora recuerda. Sam ya no está enfadado por ella. Sin embargo, todavía hay algo pendiente entre los dos._

"_Tenías razón en una cosa, Sam: deberíamos trabajar en solitario por un tiempo"._

"_¡No!"_

"_Vamos, en ocasiones apenas soportamos vernos las caras. Necesitamos una pausa"._

"_¡Lo que necesito es asegurarme que estás bien y a salvo!"_

"_Lo estoy. Te entiendo. Me he preocupado por ti todos estos años pero ya somos adultos y tenemos que…"_

"_¿Dónde estamos?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Dime: ¿dónde estamos?"_

_Mira a uno y otro lado._

"_En… ¿una cacería?"_

"_¿Dónde?"_

"_Uh… eh…"_

"_¿Dónde estabas ayer a esta hora?"_

" _Estaba en…" _

_Mierda. _

_¿Dónde estaba ayer?_

-o-

Ha perdido la señal porque el muy maldito de alguna manera la neutralizó.

Sostiene el café con una mano, frente al volante del auto que se acaba de agenciar mientras revisa el mapa que han elaborado Bobby y él en base a las últimas señales recibidas. Ha rastreado un par de apariciones del tal Seeley Hannover hasta el pueblo que tiene adelante. No ha de encontrarse lejos entonces, se anima. Tiene hambre, tiene frío, tiene sueño. Ha pasado la noche entera buscando los pasos de su hermano. Es como una maldita pesadilla, una y otra vez.

"Bueno, es como el mundo al revés", dice su compañero inevitable. Sam resiste la tentación de mirar hacia el lado cuando el otro toma el pote de café desde donde lo ha dejado abandonado y prueba un sorbo. "¿Recuerdas? Standford, Croatan (ese asunto con los sucios secretos de tu padre), Meg conduciendote a Wandell, Jo y Bobby, y luego…" siente su mirada y su estúpida sonrisa sobre él. "… Ruby". El otro deja el pote de regreso en su lugar "Íbamos a ser independientes, ¿cierto?"

El celular cobra vida y Sam obtiene la distracción que necesitaba.

"¿Bobby?"

"¿Cómo vas, muchacho?"

"Sin buenas noticias todavía. Un trickster es más fácil de encontrar que mi hermano".

"Paciencia, hijo. Eres un buen cazador, como él. Es cuestión de tiempo".

"Ese es el punto, Bobby. No tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez que Dean vuelva en sí y se encuentre en Alaska?"

"Sam… er… acerca de eso… Creo que encontré a alguien que puede… ayudarlo".

Las palabras de Bobby caen sobre él como un chaparrón de agua helada. Una cosa es meditarla, otra muy distinta enfrentarse a la situación.

"¿Quién?"

"Una psiquiatra"

Sam suspira.

"Bobby, tú sabes que…"

"Ella conoce de nosotros, Sam. Le debe una a Rufus que no tuvo oportunidad de retribuir"

"Pero… ¡Mierda! Dean no va a aceptarla"

"Quizás él no, pero apostaría a que Frank sí"

Frank no es Dean, se abstiene de contestar. A cambio aprieta el celular en la mano en señal de su impotencia.

"¿Sam?"

A Dean no le gustará.

"De acuerdo. Llámala"

"Lo haré. Cuida a tu hermano y a ti también, Sam".

Corta la comunicación y mira el reloj. La gente del pueblo debe de estar por comenzar su día. Pone en marcha el motor y enfila hacia la solitaria avenida principal.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué demonios…?"<p>

No estaba preparado para lo que encuentra. El pueblo parece haber sido el campo de una batalla o algo parecido. Hay fogatas humeantes cada tanto en donde son arrojados bultos informes envueltos en sacos. Edificios sin puertas, sin ventanas. Una mujer, despeinada y con ropas sucias, está sentada en una grada con la vista perdida en un punto en el infinito. Dos hombres son atendidos por un tercero; uno lleva un cabestrillo, el otro requiere un vendaje en la cabeza.

"Wow, Sammy", la voz al lado suyo parece la de un crío entusiasmado. "¡Esto es grandioso!"

Estaciona el auto cerca de los tres hombres y se dirige hacia el que oficia de médico improvisado.

"Disculpe", habla mientras despliega su identificación como federal. "¿Puede decirme dónde se encuentra el sheriff?"

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!", le responde el hombre alzando los brazos al cielo. "Todavía estamos sacando los restos. Necesitamos su ayuda terriblemente" Sam perplejo. El otro mira hacia el vehículo. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Uh… Sólo soy yo. Vine… er… Vine a evaluar la situación"

El hombre bufa.

"Por supuesto. No nos creyeron, ¿verdad?".

"¿Perdón?"

"Te lo dije", el del brazo herido le habla al primero. "Debimos haber mentido y decir que se trataba de alguna tragedia más creíble".

"No, yo… les creo", aclara Sam. "De hecho, es por esa razón que me enviaron a mí, porque tuve casos similares antes".

El del brazo se vuelve hacia él con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Eres una especie de Mulder o algo así?"

Sam no puede reprimir una leve sonrisa.

"Algo así".

Los tres hombres conferencian en silencio y llegan a un acuerdo.

"De acuerdo", continúa el primero, asumiendo la vocería. "¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto de todo esto?"

"Primero, quiero escuchar qué sucedió de boca de ustedes".

"Todo el pueblo se fue al carajo. Eso es lo que sucedió"

"¿Un poco más de detalles, por favor?"

"Había monstruos comiéndose a la gente".

Wow, eso es suficientemente específico.

"Lucían como nosotros pero un segundo después eran todo boca y dientes".

Leviatanes.

"Tuvimos que luchar o morir", agrega el tercer hombre.

"¿Dónde está la policía, el sheriff?"

"Muerto. Estamos esperando al sheriff de Juda's Bridge"

"Uhm… ¿Fueron esas cosas?"

"No", se miran entre ellos. "Nosotros"

Sam enarca las cejas.

"¡Se volvió loco!", intenta defenderse el de la cabeza vendada de una acusación aún no formulada. "Encontramos cadáveres abiertos en la prisión, docenas de ellos. ¿Qué quería que hiciéramos?"

"Los estaban comiendo", completa en del brazo herido. "Iban a comernos también a nosotros. El sheriff, el doctor, la señora Chan del supermercado…" Se cubre la cara con las manos.

"No entendemos lo que pasó", prosigue el primero. "Los conocíamos de toda la vida"

"Ví a Barry Walker intentar detenerlos pero no pudo. Nada los mataba"

"La lucha fue dura", continúa otro y hace un gesto vago hacia la devastación que los rodea. "Pero entonces apareció este sujeto, el del Impala".

Sam siente que se le seca la boca.

"¿Impala?"

"Sí, un bello auto. Bueno, de no ser por este sujeto, no hubiéramos encontrado los cuerpos de la cárcel y estas cosas habrían continuado utilizándonos como ganado".

"Barrió con todos", la admiración es palpable en el tono del que habla. "Nos organizó en un santiamén. Colaboramos, pero fue realmente él quien los acabó".

"¿Su nombre?"

"No lo dijo".

"¿Puede describirlo?"

"Chaqueta de cuero negra, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes, pecas… lucía como un modelo masculino" Steve, probablemente. "Bueno, al menos hasta que comenzó a patear el trasero de esas cosas".

"¿Realmente nos cree?", insiste el vocero.

"Como le dije; he visto esto antes". Observa los restos que están siendo incorporados a las fogatas. "Supongo que se han hecho cargo de las cabezas."

Se miran entre sí, perplejos.

"¿Las… cabezas?"

"Por supuesto, es importante deshacerse de ellas. ¿El hombre del que hablan no lo hizo?"

Se vuelven a mirar extrañados.

"No preservó ninguna cabeza".

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Abrió los cuerpos, de arriba abajo, y entonó unas palabras extrañas sobre sus corazones y entonces… ardieron"

Otro señala hacia las fogatas.

"Eso es sólo lo que quedó de ellos" Sam permanece en silencio, boquiabierto. "¿Está bien, agente?"

"S-sí… uh… Tengo que hablar con mis superiores".

"Pero, el gobierno tomará cartas en el asunto, ¿verdad?"

Sam decide usar su tono gravemente oficial.

"La verdad es que el gobierno no hará cosa alguna".

"¿Qué?"

"No informaré nada. Créanme, me agradecerán por eso. Si yo fuera ustedes, terminaría de deshacerme de toda la evidencia y luego inventaría una buena historia para explicar lo sucedido. De lo contrario, tendrán al ejército instalado aquí y a su pueblo convertido en un leprosario".

Los tres hombres lo miran con ojos muy abiertos.

"Pero… pero… " balbucea el del brazo. "¿No es contagioso? Quiero decir, ¿qué hay de los zombies y todo eso?"

"No son zombies ni es contagioso. Puede estar tranquilo"

"¿Qué hay si vuelven?"

"No creo que lo hagan, pero en caso que suceda...", saca una tarjeta de su billetera y se la entrega. "... llámenme".

Y con eso, da por terminada la cuestión.

La próxima media hora se dedica a revisar el lugar del crimen. Cuenta dieciocho leviatanes repartidos en distintos puntos del pueblo convertidos casi enteramente en cenizas. Los tres hombres decían la verdad pues no hay cabezas que cortar entre las cenizas. Existen otros restos desperdigados alrededor también: las víctimas de los leviatanes. El sótano de la cárcel es un horror.

"¿Bobby?" y enseguida pasa a darle un resumen escueto de lo que ha encontrado, tomando pausas de vez en cuando para recomponerse. "Dean lo hizo, Bobby. Sin borax, sin cortar cabezas…"

"¿Estás seguro de que es él?"

"La descripción calza. Es Dean"

"¿Pero, cómo podría él hacer algo como eso?"

"No lo sé, Bobby", suena llamada en espera. Sam abre los ojos como platos al ver el identificador. "Espera un segundo ¡Dean está llamando!" Sin esperar la respuesta del otro cazador, pulsa el botón en el teléfono. "¿Dean?... Al fin. ¿Dónde estás?...¿Tienes aún la pulsera?… ¿La pulsera de ubicación…negra…una banda metálica en su interior…? Espera, estoy buscando la señal". Sam enciende el GPS donde un punto rojo se enciende a unos kilómetros de donde se encuentra. "Bien. Te tengo. Voy por ti". Cambia de interlocutor en el teléfono. "¿Bobby? Lo encontré".

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	9. 9 Maybe I have a brain damage

**09. maybe I have a brain damage.**

* * *

><p><em>Las líneas han sido trazadas con precisión en la muralla. Las reconoce. Protección.<em>

"_Esas son nuevas ¿verdad?", señala distraídamente._

_Bobby, atrás suyo, suspira._

"_Qué grato escucharte, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?__"_

_Voltea y observa al hombre con confusión. Nota las oscuras bolsas que se dibujan bajo sus ojos delatando noches sin el adecuado descanso. Dean se pregunta el motivo. Se pasa una mano por el rostro y encuentra las señales de una barba incipiente en el mentón. __Entonces entiende._

"_¿Sucedió de nuevo?", quiere saber._

_Bobby asiente._

"_Uh… tal vez… tal vez debería consultar un doctor. Quiero decir, quizás tengo daño cerebral o algo como eso"._

_El otro guarda silencio unos segundos antes de contestar con un extraño y apenas perceptible quiebre en la voz._

"_Me encargaré de eso"._

_Dean agradece con un gesto de su cabeza y vuelve a mirar los símbolos en la muralla. Se pregunta quién los escribió__._

-o-

"Esto se va a convertir en un nuevo hábito" declara Bobby, detenido junto a Sam frente al Impala, el sol amenazando con asomarse entre los cerros. El Winchester no puede estar más de acuerdo. Con las manos en la cintura como quien sopesa un trabajo difícil de realizar, termina por suspirar con resignación.

"Muy bien", declara y sube las mangas de su camisa. "Hagámoslo".

Alumbrados por una lámpara, hurguetean entre cantidades de amuletos, cuchillos y rifles que van acomodando a un costado del Impala en relativo orden, intentando discernir entre lo común y permanente, lo reciente y extraño.

Bobby saca una caja llena de envases de aerosoles de distinto tamaño cuyas válvulas han sido intervenidas. El viejo olfatea y luego agita una de ellas hasta que se convence que es inocua y acciona la válvula hacia el cielo. El asombro se pinta en su rostro.

"¡Vaya!" , exclama. "Dean hizo gas mostaza para leviatanes"

Sam está demasiado ocupado, en todo caso, con su propio descubrimiento.

"Bobby, mira", en las manos sostiene una cimitarra extraña de mango plateado. "me parece que esto no estaba aquí antes", le echa una última mirada y se la tiende al cazador. La atención del viejo se centra en el mango donde manchas negras oscurecen la plata entre los motivos ornamentales. No es necesario hacer un análisis químico para imaginarse su procedencia. Luego su curiosidad se mueve hacia la hoja ribeteada por un encaje de símbolos finamente labrados apenas perceptibles al ojo humano.

"Interesante", dice concentrado en el examen del arma. "Necesitaré un poco de calma y un par de lentes nuevos para descifrar esto".

Sam, por su parte, ahora alza, hasta colocarlo frente a sus ojos, un frasco de vidrio, lleno hasta la mitad de tierra roja, que ha extraído desde las profundidades del maletero.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Bobby se acerca y observa con él.

"No lo sé, pero está muerto de seguro. ¿Qué pasa con el gusto de tu hermano por los objetos apestosos?"

Sam husmea un poco más.

"Hay otros", dice colocando un par de frascos más sobre el techo del Impala. En uno de ellos asoma un trozo de dedo momificado entre la arena roja.

"Ponlo junto al ojo en el refrigerador del garage.", indica el viejo. "No quiero esas cosas cerca de mis cervezas" y se mueve hacia los asientos del vehículo. "Hey, Sam", llama antes que el Winchester siga sus órdenes y le señala hacia el asiento trasero donde ha sido arrojada una chaqueta de cuero negra, casi idéntica a la incinerada días atrás. "¿Eso es sangre?".

Sam no había tenido tiempo de reparar en ello. Al encontrar a Dean, su único pensamiento había sido devolverlo sano y salvo a la cabaña, así es que no había tenido ningún miramiento con la prenda mientras acomodaba a su hermano, víctima de una nueva cefalea, en el asiento del copiloto. La chaqueta aparece ahora manchada con un algo oscuro en casi toda su extensión. Sam la coge y la examina de cerca. Bien podría ser sangre humana seca o...

"Sangre de Leviatán"

"¿Estás seguro?". Sam acerca la prenda a la nariz de Bobby, éste se retira, asqueado. "Sí, tienes razón".

"Steve se va a enfadar de nuevo", rebusca en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y luego la arroja al fogón, ahora con cenizas frías, donde arderá más tarde. Se vuelve y mira la colección de objetos alrededor del vehículo. "El resto se ve normal, ¿no crees?"

"Hijo, Yo ya no sé lo que es normal", reclama el viejo. "Creo que no voy a poder respirar nuevamente sin sentir esa peste. Vamos. Es suficiente por ahora. Mi estómago me dice que hemos olvidado el desayuno. Después, tomarás una ducha e irás a dormir".

"Bobby..."

"Irás a dormir. Punto".

Lo primero que les asalta los sentidos al abrir la puerta de la cabaña es el olor a un café bien hecho, luego, la sorpresa de una mesa perfectamente servida y abastecida. Dean se da la vuelta hacia ellos secándose las manos con un paño de cocina, cierta ansiedad presente en sus movimientos. Atrás suyo se aprecia una cocina limpia y, como nunca antes, organizada. ¿Y todo eso en el par de horas que les llevó escudriñar el Impala? Sam puede ver waffles ¡waffles! dispuestos en un plato, en otro huevos revueltos con tocino, una jarra con lo que parece ser leche y otra con jugo natural de naranjas, más el café que aguarda en la cafetera.

"Lo lamento, hice lo que pude con lo que encontré", se excusa Dean y les hace una seña nerviosa con la mano para que tomen asiento mientras va por la cafetera.

Hay tazones para los líquidos y potes para cereal en cada uno de los puestos en la mesa, más una pequeña cesta rectangular (quién sabe dónde fue hallada) cubierta con un paño desde donde se desprende el aroma a pan tostado. Sam comienza a sentirse inquieto.

"Uh... Bobby", le susurra al viejo sin quitar la vista de la escena. "¿Tú crees, ya sabes, que alguna de estas identidades podría, ya sabes,... ejem, cruzar el límite de género...?"

"Espero que no", le responde el cazador de la misma manera.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" pregunta Dean con la cafetera en la mano y mira a lo servido con sincera preocupación.

"No, hijo. Todo está perfecto", lo tranquiliza Bobby y echa andar hacia la mesa. "Es sólo que nos gustaría saber tu nombre primero".

Alivio en el rostro de Dean.

"Oh, sí. Lo olvidé. Gabriel, me llamo Gabriel"

Otro nombre para la libreta de Sam.

"Bien, Gabriel", Bobby toma asiento. De inmediato tiene su taza llena de café. "¿Te gusta cocinar?"

"Es lo que hago para mantenerme, quiero decir, en la vida de civil"

"¿Y en la otra vida?" quiere saber Sam, mientras sigue el ejemplo del cazador, aguantando apenas de probar lo que tiene delante. Su plato es el único que ha sido servido con cereal y ahora Dean... Gabriel, le sirve un vaso de leche aromatizada con vainilla. "¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?"

"Ayudo con las cacerías y...", señala hacia el fondo de la cocina. "... en la despensa", y toma asiento junto a ellos, muy derecho en su silla, la servilleta dispuesta sobre sus piernas bajo la mesa. "Tuve que tirar una pila de cosas porque habían expirado".

"¿Qué clase de ayuda...?"

"Oh, mi Dios!", exclama Bobby interrumpiendo a Sam, la jarra de café en la mano tras el primer sorbo.

"¿Qué?", se alarma nuevamente Gabriel. "No está bueno?"

"¡Es maravilloso! ¿Qué le pusiste?"

"Lo siento", y sonríe, aliviado. "Secretos del chef"

"Prueba, Sam", invita Bobby. "Después podrás preguntar lo que desees".

El viejo cazador parece haber caído en un hechizo, toda su atención puesta en el tazón entre sus manos. Sam mira hacia su plato de cereal. Tantea una primera cucharada y tiene que detenerse. Conoce ese sabor, podría evocar los lugares, los tiempos, las circunstancias en que estuvo antes en su boca. Es el cereal que Dean le preparaba cada mañana durante su niñez. Azúcar y jugo de naranja y el juego de quien-se-lo-come-todo-tiene-el-primer-turno-para-ver-Tv.

"¿Te... gusta?"

Gabriel le está mirando. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sostenía su cuchara a medio camino entre la boca y el plato, el primer trozo aún siendo degustado en su lengua.

"Sí", le responde y recupera el movimiento para ir tras una segunda cucharada. "Me gusta"

Tras unos cuantos waffles, tostadas y sorbos de café y leche, los tres están en condiciones de enfrentar lo que sigue. Sam tiene que detener a Gabriel cuando éste intenta retirar los platos para limpiarlos.

"Necesitamos hablar", dice y Gabriel vuelve a tomar asiento mansamente como quien está dispuesto a recibir una reprimenda. "Entonces, ¿eres cazador?"

"Bueno, más bien un investigador. Yo… no soy bueno con la acción, me pone nervioso" y añade rápidamente. "Pero lo soy, y mucho, con las indagaciones"

Bobby y Sam cruzan miradas, perplejos por la declaración, suficiente para volver a intranquilizar al chef que se tensa en su sitio.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Dean es un espléndido cazador", explica Bobby.

"Sí, sí", rueda los ojos como si fuera tontamente obvio. "Todos nosotros lo admiramos, inclusive Steve – aunque nunca lo admitirá- Pero Dean no está disponible en este momento así que…" se encoge de hombros. "hacemos lo que podemos". Da vueltas entre sus manos, nervioso, el tazón que tiene al frente.

"Dime, Gabriel:", continúa Bobby. "Cuán realmente eficiente eres investigando?"

La cara de Gabriel se ilumina con orgullo mal disimulado.

"Como dije, soy muy bueno, señor".

"Entonces, ¿podrías decirnos qué son las porquerías que hallamos en el maletero?".

Pasmado, el chef mira en dirección a la ventana como si a esa distancia y posición le fuese posible ver el Impala.

"No estoy al tanto de eso, lo siento", se disculpa una vez más.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes, entonces?", interviene Sam.

Gabriel los observa a ambos en silencio un momento y luego se levanta en dirección al cuarto donde han instalado a Dean y compañía. Regresa cargando el bolso con las pertenencias del cazador y una vez que se instala nuevamente frente a la mesa, extrae una serie de mapas y documentos desde el fondo. Los despliega frente a los otros dos haciendo a un lado los platos.

"Esto.", señala un par de páginas escritas a mano con notas en los costados. Parece la letra de Dean y según puede ver Sam, muchas de esas anotaciones han sido tachadas y corregidas varias veces. "Hemos detectado ciertos hábitos de los leviatanes que nos ha permitido seguirle el rastro y, en cierta medida en el último tiempo, anticipar sus ataques". Despliega un mapa con puntos señalados en él. "Parece ser que necesitan cierto tipo de nutrientes, no lo sabemos con seguridad todavía", señala la línea trazada entre los puntos. "Asaltan pequeñas ciudades, cerca de cursos fluviales, con gente saludable, pero pensamos que es una estrategia momentánea", va por el laptop rápidamente y comienza a teclear. "Tienen un jefe, pero no lo hemos podido encontrar todavía. Lo protegen. Por lo que sabemos, podría muy bien ser el Presidente de los Estados Unidos en este momento y estar planeando cómo alimentar a los suyos. Mientras tanto, los levis comen lo que encuentran tratando de no atraer mucho la atención. Miren", da vuelta la pantalla y les muestra una serie de ventanas abiertas con noticias de pequeños desastres en pueblitos: explosiones sin explicación con decenas de personas desaparecidas; incendios en bodegas; vehículos desaparecidos en accidentes fluviales...

Pero Sam aún está detenido en el mapa, observando marcas circulares hechas con bolígrafo rojo sobre lugares específicos y notas con la caligrafía de su hermano en los bordes, como si hubiese algo que no alcanzara a comprender.

"Tantos puntos…"

"Sí, tracé una trayectoria" y señala una línea continua dibujada con lápiz azul. "Son, de cierta forma, predecibles. Así que lo que necesitamos es adelantarnos, marcar un perímetro desde el último ataque para encontrar el siguiente objetivo de acuerdo a los parámetros…".

"¿Por qué?", le interrumpe Sam.

Gabriel lo contempla, perplejo.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso? Me refiero a que, ¿no sería mejor tratar de identificar a su líder?"

"Porque necesitamos encontrar…" La expresión en el chef cambia a desconcierto como si se hubiese dado cuenta que ha hablado demasiado. "…ciertas... cosas".

"¿Cómo las que tengo congelando en el refrigerador de mi garage?", interviene Bobby. Gabriel los mira a uno y otro, claramente incómodo.

"Yo... no estoy autorizado para contestar a eso".

"¿Quién entonces? ¿Frank? ¿Steve?", presiona Sam.

"No... No... No lo sé. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?"

"Gabriel, esto es importante, por el bien de Dean"

"Proteger a Dean es tarea de Steve"

"A propósito de Steve, tengo otra pregunta: los testigos en el pueblo hablaron sobre ciertas palabras que nuestro amigo dijo a los leviatanes mientras los troceaba..."

"No fue Steve"

"¿Quién entonces?"

Se paraliza un momento, los ojos muy abiertos, y entonces comienza a recoger sus planos y notas repartidos en la mesa, lentamente.

"No lo sé"

"Por favor, Gabriel. ¿Quién sabe?"

Se detiene un momento, se muerde el labio.

"Yo no"

"Díme"

Cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

"No es conveniente hablar de él"

"¿De quién?", presiona aún más Sam inclinándose hacia él. Gabriel tiene ahora los ojos fijos en la mesa.

"Sam, por favor".

"¿Quién, Gabriel?"

Entonces el chef se queda completamente inmóvil. Sam y Bobby se miran, preocupados.

"¿Gabriel?"

La postura del muchacho se relaja.

"Gabriel no sabe nada"

"Frank", reconoce Bobby intentando sonar coloquial. "¿Cómo estás, hijo?"

"Mejor, gracias"

"¿Cómo... cómo se encuentra Dean?", quiere saber Sam.

"Bien también. Está dormido, descansando"

Mira los mapas en la mesa y sonríe.

"Gabriel está orgulloso de su trabajo".

"Frank, Gabriel dijo..."

"Es mejor que retire esto", dice poniéndose de pie y comenzando a recolectar los platos. "Pasará un tiempo antes de que decida volver"

"Frank...", quiere insistir Sam, pero Bobby lo detiene con un toque sobre su brazo y una negación silenciosa. Sam se rinde con un suspiro de frustración.

"No es necesario que limpies", le dice el viejo cazador a Frank. "Después de este atracón, lo más decente es que lo hagamos nosotros".

"No hay problema", replica Frank con toda tranquilidad. "Además, creo que tienen trabajo que hacer todavía", señala los documentos en la mesa y se retira con los últimos restos del desayuno.

Sam mira el mapa con toda atención mientras comienza a escucharse el flujo del agua y el entrechocar de platos a unos metros de ellos en la cocina.

"¿Qué pasa?" quiere saber Bobby.

"Bobby, estos lugares...todo este trabajo... Dean no pudo hacerlo en tan poco tiempo".

"¿Lo cual significa?"

Sam suspira.

"Creo... Pienso que todo esto... Steve... Frank... Gabriel... debe haber comenzado antes de su desaparición aquella semana. Quizás no largos periodos de tiempo, tal vez sólo horas, pero suficiente para hacer toda esta búsqueda, sacar conclusiones..."

"Pero ustedes dos viven el uno en el bolsillo del otro, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible?"

Sam mueve la cabeza, pesaroso.

"Tú lo dijiste antes: Dean hace tiempo que no está bien, y yo, con el asunto de, ya sabes, el muro y todo eso, pues... No me preocupé lo suficiente. Una cosa es segura: Dean sabe más acerca de los leviatanes de lo que él o nosotros pensamos".

"¿Cómo?"

"No tengo idea"

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Bobby y éste le echa un vistazo al visor.

"Es la doctora"

"¿Qué doctora?"

"La doctora de Dean. Eso espero", toma la llamada. "Aló"

"Aló, ¿sr. Singer? Soy la doctora Cora Morrison"

"Lo sé. ¿Cómo está? Estaba esperando su llamada"

"Sr. Singer, estuve reflexionando acerca de su requerimiento, pero la verdad es que tengo una agenda bastante ocupada en estos días".

"Siento oír eso. Esperaba que usted pudiese hacerse cargo. Usted sabe, necesitamos cierta… discreción"

"Entiendo, entiendo. Sin embargo, si me da un poco más de detalles acerca del problema de su amigo, creo que podría hallar entre mis colegas la persona que usted necesita.

"Bueno, básicamente, como le dije anteriormente, él no parece ser la misma persona últimamente. Pensamos que es… un caso de múltiples personalidades"

"Hum. Desorden de Identidad. ¿De cuántas estamos hablando?"

"Hasta donde sabemos, al menos tres o cuatro, quizás cinco".

"…"

"Dra. Morrison?"

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno, tal vez más"

"…"

"¿Doctora?"

"¿Cómo llego hasta ustedes?"

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	10. 10 Help is coming

Quisiera agradecer a todos quienes tuvieron la paciencia de esperarme. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias :). Pero no puedo asegurar la regularidad futura así es que... más paciencia, plis.

**10. **

**Help is coming.**

* * *

><p><em>Algo anda mal, lo sabe. Se mira en el espejo, apoyado a dos manos en el lavabo y no se reconoce. No debería estar quebrado. Debería estar completo para cuidar de Sam, no al revés. Sam necesita de él. Se pasa la mano sobre el rostro. Cuando vuelve a mirar, desde el espejo un enjuto hombre de barba y gesto lleno de furia tiene sus ojos puestos en él. Sí, necesita ayuda.<em>

-o-

En la camioneta, Sam realiza los cambios con rudeza, los nervios en tensión por tener que vigilar tantos detalles. Dejó a Seeley al partir. No sabe si lo encontrará al regresar. Tampoco sabe si debiera advertirle, predisponerla o dejar que la mujer que viaja a su lado se bata sola con quien quiera que esté a cargo ahora. Ha tratado de realizar el trámite de recoger a la doctora en la carretera en el menor tiempo posible. Bobby se ha hecho cargo de la vigilancia con una jarra de café en la mano para mantenerse alerta. El mismo Sam ha dormido apenas un par de horas en el sofá antes de partir en su misión y siente ahora el cansancio sobre su espalda y en las cuencas de sus ojos que protestan ante la brillante presencia del sol de la mañana por entre el follaje de los árboles.

Ella revisa las notas de Sam, con el asombro patente en el rostro, mientras la vieja camioneta avanza hacia la cabaña de Rufus por una huella de tierra en medio del bosque. La mujer se sujeta los anteojos cuando el vehículo da tumbos sobre el irregular camino, profundamente concentrada en el historial recopilado en la libreta.

Sam la observa de reojo. Demasiado seria, demasiado joven. Se pregunta con un nudo en el estómago si ha sido lo correcto de hacer.

"_¿En serio, Sam? ¿En serio_?" el compañero se asoma desde el pequeño espacio detrás del asiento del conductor y se apega a su oído como la lapa que es. _"¿La has visto?" _y enseguida está espiando descaradamente dentro del escote de la mujer. Sam aprieta los dientes y se come las palabras que quiere dejarle caer encima. Se esfuerza en volver a enfocarse en el camino.

"¿Quién es Harry?" pregunta ella de repente y enarbola la página con renglones vacíos hacia Sam.

"No lo hemos conocido en persona todavía, pero los otros no hablan bien de él".

"¿Por qué? ¿es algún criminal o algo así?"

Sam recuerda el rodar de ojos de cada uno de ellos y la sonrisa amable y a la vez condescendiente de Frank, ante la mención del impopular personaje nombre. Se encoge de hombros.

"Dicen que es un inútil. Incluso Frank se ha reído cuando le he tocado el tema. Y Frank es el más gentil de todos"

"Sí, así lo parece por lo que mencionas en tus notas", se vuelve hacia Sam prestándole la atención que no le ha brindado desde que comenzaron el viaje "No ha sido fácil, ¿verdad?"

Sam bufa.

"Entre la ansiedad de Gabriel y la hiperactividad de Steve",… se cuida de sumar la presencia de su demonio personal. "… quizás terminemos todos en tu diván.

Ella sonríe.

"Podría hacerles un precio", dice.

Sam, con un escalofrío, piensa cuán cerca está de la verdad el comentario y pierde la sonrisa que había comenzado a nacer en su boca.

La cabaña se asoma tras una curva del camino. Lucifer le dedica una mueca burlona.

"_Esto se pondrá interesante"_, dice y se repliega hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta antes de que Sam termine de aparcarla frente a la entrada.

A cada paso hacia la puerta, Sam siente la imperiosa necesidad de agarrar a la mujer del brazo y devolverla al lugar de la carretera donde la encontró. Le está entregando la salud mental de su hermano a una perfecta desconocida. Dean no se lo va a perdonar. Le echa una mirada que intenta ser disimulada. La mujer se mueve con la confianza que da la profesionalidad, camina a su lado y espera a que Sam abra la puerta de la cabaña y entre primero para seguirlo luego.

Del otro lado hay silencio, contrario a las veces en que Steve se encuentra a cargo y se mueve de un lado a otro del pequeño reducto, incapaz de mantener las manos quietas, siempre limpiando las armas, subiendo y bajando desde y hacia el sótano, buscando objetos que tiene en mente y de los que no quiere hablar, refunfuñando porque no los encuentra. Con Frank es la televisión, es el fútbol o batear un rato afuera, y con Gabriel el incesante entrechocar de platos en la cocina, el sonido de repisas que se abren y cierran regulando el ir y venir de potes y especias de un lugar a otro, el chop chop de cuchillos cortando vegetales contra la superficie del mesón.

En cambio ahora, su hermano parece una estatua de museo sentado en silencio e inmóvil ante la única mesa de la habitación. Sam nota el cuello smoking del sweater, la actitud concentrada y seria frente al laptop y la pequeña taza de café (platillo y cuchara incluidos) a medio beber abandonada a un costado.

La entrada de ambos no altera el escenario. El hombre se limita a escribir a la rápida un par de frases en la libreta, que más parecen el garabato apurado de un doctor sobre su recetario, antes de volver a enfocarse en el teclado del aparato. Atrás, en el reducto de la cocina, Bobby les saluda con un toque a su gorra y un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Seeley apareció esa mañana mientras Sam aún estaba enterrado en el sopor de su cansancio, desparramado sobre el viejo sofá de la sala, y salvo por un par de pertinentes y breves apariciones de Frank para dar algunas explicaciones, se ha mantenido al mando desde entonces. Bobby fue quien dio cuenta primero del silencio y de la manera en que les ignoraba como si ninguno de ellos existiese. Había notas y papeles dispersos sobre la mesa. La libreta al lado del laptop ofrecía sus páginas abiertas sin pudor. Sam se asomó sobre ella. Frases bien hechas, correcciones de una, dos, tres palabras sobre la misma oración. Cuando quiso pasar a la siguiente hoja, el otro alargó el brazo con presteza y arrastró la libreta hacia sí, lejos de su alcance.

"No te incumbe", le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Yo sólo..."

"No te incumbe, no es tu historia, es privado" y volvió al mutismo anterior.

Le llevó tiempo entender a qué se refería, tal vez por el cansancio, o quizás por la renuencia a tener que adaptarse a otro individuo más, diferente de los que ya llenaban el espacio de la cabaña. El que elaboró sus postulados sobre el espacio y la materia estaba equivocado. Allí dentro había como mínimo siete sujetos y por lo menos cuatro de ellos ocupaban el mismo espacio.

Finalmente, tras un infructuoso intento por parte de Sam de hacerle contestar sus preguntas, el sujeto se detuvo en su tarea, lo miró un instante, escribió rápido en la libreta un párrafo largo y luego lo ignoró de nuevo. Sólo entonces el Winchester supo de quién se trataba. Seeley. El escritor, el del sexo trántico al borde del estanque de Claire.

La doctora Cora Morrison tarda mucho menos que él en comprender.

Simplemente, tras un rápido vistazo al contexto, avanza hacia la mesa, la mano extendida, y se presenta sin titubeos como la doctora que es. Seeley la examina de arriba abajo, apreciativamente, antes de aceptar su saludo.

"Y tu papel es..."

"Aún no lo has decidido", dice ella con gracia, "podría ser el interés amoroso o tan sólo la científica escéptica, ya sabes, la que no cree nada acerca de los monstruos come hombres"

Seeley se echa hacia atrás en el asiento, considerando. Sam se admira mientras procura entender hacia donde va la conversación.

"Creo que ambos podrían funcionar", dice al fin el escritor.

La doctora sonríe.

"Tal vez podríamos discutirlo". Se vuelve hacia Bobby con una mirada significativa y éste comprende el "_a solas_" no pronunciado. Agarra un pack de cervezas desde el refrigerador y le hace una seña a Sam para que lo acompañe a la puerta de la cabaña. Sam duda un momento. Va a dejar a su hermano con una total extraña. Se siente clavado en el lugar.

"Sam", lo llama Bobby desde la puerta pero el Winchester no hace caso. Mira a Cora y ésta tiene la vista fija en él, la orden tácita en ella. Con los pies pesando una tonelada obedece al fin.

Bobby se deja caer sobre la banca de madera en el porche de la cabaña y espera a que el otro haga lo mismo, pero Sam declina la oferta. En cambio, se arrima a uno de los postes buscando en la visión del bosque que los rodea la tranquilidad que no encuentra.

"_Mi hermano podría haber hecho eso"_. La voz lo hace respingar aunque ya no debiera ser una sorpresa. Respira profundo. No estás en la jaula, no estás en la jaula, no estás en la jaula... _"Michael, me refiero"_. Sam se mueve dándole la espalda a quien le habla y encarando el paisaje por completo. _"Quiero decir, todos esos pueblos que han sido salvados, todos esos leviatanes muertos... él pudo haberlo hecho, no hay duda al respecto"_. En el patio de atrás, desde allí puede ver, se encuentra la pelota de fútbol abandonada la tarde anterior. Piensa en Frank, piensa en Frank, piensa en Frank... _"De acuerdo. No lo crees así. Déjame plantearlo desde otra perspectiva. Digamos que tienes razón, no estás en mi jaula, no estoy torturandote con este bello escenario de hermanos locos. ¿Qué tal si en realidad salí de la jaula contigo? Estamos conectados, querido Sammy. Profundamente. Siempre lo estaremos. ¿Qué tal si Mickey escapó también?"_

Sam no puede evitarlo, voltea y lo ve allí, apoyado displicentemente contra el vano de la puerta cerrada, como si quisiera mantenerlo alejado de lo que ocurre adentro de la cabaña. Bobby no se ha dado cuenta, sentado en la banca bebiendo su cerveza.

"Voy a dar un paseo", anuncia.

Bobby frunce el ceño.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo… necesito mover las piernas un poco."

Se aleja lo suficiente como para que el sonido de su voz no llegue a oídos de Bobby, dándole siempre la espalda al cazador.

"Habla", ordena al que camina a su lado.

"_Entonces, ¿deseas escucharme ahora?"_

"Michael está en la jaula, contigo".

"_¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Cómo es que oyes lo que digo si en realidad estamos allá abajo mi hermano y yo?"_

"Eso es porque soy un jodido chiflado"

El otro se ríe abiertamente.

"_Eso fue divertido, de verdad"_, y luego arremete de nuevo. _"Como dije antes, considera la posibilidad: ¿Qué tal si Mickey está afuera y ha decidido tomar lo que le pertenece?"_

"Termina con el lenguaje críptico o terminaré yo contigo".

"_Dean dijo sí, Sammy"_

Dean luciendo los cortes que Castiel le ha dejado en el rostro, la angustia pintada en él. Mira a Adam, lo mira a él tendido en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Zacarías esperando lo inevitable.

Dean dijo sí.

"Eso no cuenta, él estaba…"

"_Lo dijo"._

Sam se gira a medias hacia la casa buscando la presencia de su hermano.

"Él sólo está pasando por algún tipo de stress o algo parecido. Se pondrá bien".

"_¿Recuerdas lo que Dean te dijo sobre los recipientes de arcángeles?" . _Sí, Sam recuerda muy bien las vivas impresiones de su hermano acerca del pobre hombre que recibió a Rafael, postrado en silla de ruedas en una sala de hospital, incapaz de mantener erguida la cabeza y la baba en su lugar. _"Sólo mírate a ti mismo ¡La viva imagen de la salud mental! ¿No crees que pueda haber sucedido algo similar con tu hermano? Quiero decir, Michael es fuerte, dominante, más aún que Rafael..."_

"Calla. No eres real"

"_Pero estoy aquí, contigo. Eso cuenta para algo, ¿no? Y podría apostar que pronto voy a encontrar a mi hermano, muy pronto, muy cerca."_

Un grito apagado interrumpe la conversación. Bobby está llamando desde la cabaña. Sam apresura el paso hasta transformarlo en carrera. La doctora está sentada en el lugar que antes ocupaba por Bobby y el cazador de pie junto a ella cuando por fin alcanza el porche.

"¿Tiene otra de esas?", pregunta la mujer y señala la lata de cerveza vacía sobre la baranda. Prestamente, el viejo cazador extrae otra desde el pack en el suelo y se la entrega. La doctora deja el IPad que lleva en la mano a un lado y toma un par de tragos antes de comenzar a hablar.

"No voy a engañarlos: esto será arduo... pero puede hacerse. Comencé la entrevista con Seeley. Terminé con Frank. Fue difícil al principio. Seeley piensa que es la identidad principal y a ratos rehusaba tratarme como a una persona real. Por cierto, ustedes dos son sólo personajes surgidos de su imaginación, es la razón por la cual no les habla mucho. Cuando traté de explicarle el motivo real por el cual estoy aquí, se fue. Frank es otra cosa: tan cálido, tan tierno, tan diplomático… Me gustaría tener un hijo como él algún día. Está ansioso por ayudar".

"¿Y… Dean?", se atreve Sam, con la esperanza en alto.

"Aún no lo conozco. Lo lamento". Extrae una grabadora digital desde su bolsillo. "Adivino que no es una persona muy abierta, ¿verdad?. Al menos, con los extraños. Necesito hacerles algunas preguntas. ¿Les importa si grabo las respuestas?"

"¿Es necesario?". Bobby mira con recelo el aparato. "Ya sabe, nuestras vidas no son lo que se llamaría… normales y apreciamos la privacidad".

"No se preocupe, soy muy cuidadosa con la información sobre mis pacientes. Es mejor que tomar notas en las que podría pasar por alto algún detalle importante".

Bobby comparte una mirada con Sam. Éste se encoge de hombros, resignado. Ya están en eso, ¿qué más da?

"De acuerdo".

La doctora enciende la grabadora y registra día, hora, lugar y paciente.

"Estoy con Sam Winchester y Robert Singer, familia del paciente…" Los mira a uno y a otro alternativamente como si los descubriera por primera vez. "Están realmente agotados ¿no?", dice. "Comprensible. Cuéntenme acerca de la rutina diaria con Dean".

Sam le explica a la doctora que ejercen vigilancia 24/7, por sistema de turnos, y que Steve es sinónimo de fuga. La puerta del baño jamás se cierra por completo, a pesar de los reclamos de Gabriel acerca de la falta de privacidad; que Dean pasa días enteros sin dormir y luego es como si cayera en coma profundo donde no hay quien lo despierte. Nunca saben quién aparecerá cuando abra los ojos.

"Hasta este momento conozco los datos generales en relación a la vida y familia del paciente", dicta la doctora a la grabadora, "Criado desde los cuatro años por el padre junto a su hermano menor, Sam, tras la muerte traumática de su madre en un incendio; vida itinerante, ausencia de estabilidad social; iniciación temprana en el manejo de armas peligrosas y a… ", duda un momento. "… el negocio familiar", se dirige a ambos hombres frente a ella mientras coge el Ipad desde su lugar en la banca. "Necesitaré conversar con ustedes dos constantemente y en forma paralela, informarme de datos de la historia personal de Dean que él, por su condición, no pueda o no quiera darme; conocer, además, del comportamiento de cada una de las identidades. De hecho, tengo algunas preguntas ahora mismo", chequea su Ipad. "¿Sufrió Dean algún tipo de abuso sexual en la niñez?"

"¿Qu…qué?", tartamudea Sam, sorprendido. "¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

Bobby se lo toma con más calma.

"Durante mi vigilancia, nunca. Ambos solían pasar algunos días en mi casa cuando John atendía los asuntos de la caza. Sólo puedo responder por esas ocasiones".

"¿Sam?", el cazador se remueve inquieto, "No tomes esta pregunta como una señal de que haya ocurrido algo terrible con tu hermano. Es usual que en casos de desorden de identidad múltiple, existan causas de abuso sexual y abandono durante la niñez. No es ley, pero debo saber".

"Yo no creo que…" y piensa en Dean cuidando de él en ausencia de su padre, haciendo las compras solo, consiguiendo dinero solo. Nunca había pensado en todos los momentos en que Dean estuvo expuesto a cualquier cosa. "… No lo sé", tiene que admitir.

"Bien. Le preguntaremos a Frank". Y enseguida está buscando la siguiente anotación. "¿Saben de algún otro hecho profundamente traumático que haya marcado su vida, además de la muerte de su madre?"

"Vendió su alma", le informa Bobby. "Murió y regresó del infierno. ¿Es eso suficientemente traumático?"

La grabadora registra el largo silencio que sigue a la respuesta.

"Así que,…", tantea la doctora. "…cuando Frank habla de la época en que Dean se fue al infierno, ¿en verdad se refiere a…"

"A Dean en el infierno". Sam tiene que aguantar la punzada de dolor en el corazón al decirlo así de sopetón y en forma descarnada. "Literalmente".

"Oh, caray", ella parece intentar empatizar con la situación un momento. "Eso es… fuerte". Vuelve a su Ipad, pero debe sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea. "¿Él… consume o ha consumido drogas? ¿Alcohol?"

"Dean bebe. Mucho", contesta Sam. Toma aire y dice la verdad completa. "Es un alcohólico funcional".

"De acuerdo", continúa la doctora mientras escribe con increíble rapidez en el teclado de la pantalla. "Lo veré cada dos días, si me es posible, día por medio", saca un block de formulario desde su bolso y comienza a tickear en ciertos casilleros. "Habrá que practicarle algunos exámenes médicos. No puedo medicarlo sin ellos".

"¿Cómo diablos vamos a convencer a Dean de que se los practique?", se pregunta Bobby.

"Debido a sus antecedentes alcohólicos, tienen que hacerlo. Podría pulverizar su hígado con la medicación errónea"

"¿Es imprescindible esa medicación?", se preocupa Sam.

"Necesitamos bajar su nivel de ansiedad así que sí, lo es."

"Tomaba unas píldoras antes de que comenzara todo esto", recuerda de pronto.

"¿Qué clase de píldoras?"

"No estoy seguro. Decía que le ayudaban con las pesadillas."

"Búscalas, al menos el nombre comercial.", suspira. "Dios, es un desafío". Comienza a devolver las cosas a su bolso. "Un caso como éste debiera atenderse en una clínica, con hospitalización por un par de semanas para estabilizar al paciente antes de la terapia específica", se encuentra con la expresión de ambos. "Pero veo que no se puede. De acuerdo, ordenaré mi agenda y volveré dentro de dos días", comienza a caminar hacia el vehículo acompañada de ambos hombres. "Dean se está escondiendo. De ser posible, recomendaría mantenerlo en un lugar que le fuera familiar y acogedor, lo más parecido a lo que él pueda llamar un hogar".

"Ese podría haber sido la cabaña de Bobby", concluye Sam y mira con pesar al viejo cazador. "Pero ya no existe".

"Es una lástima, habría sido de mucha utilidad"

Bobby se mesa la barbilla, pensativo.

"Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer al respecto".

"De acuerdo", abre la puerta de la camioneta al llegar a ella y pone el bolso en el asiento. "¿Puedo quedarme con tus notas, Sam?"

"No hay problema".

"Consigue otra libreta. Necesito que sigas tomando apuntes para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Y hazme un mapa. Necesito cierta independencia para moverme. ¡Dios! ¡Tanto por hacer!"

"Debo volver a la cabaña. El muchacho está solo allá adentro", Bobby le tiende la mano y la doctora se la estrecha. "Gracias", se la retiene unos segundos más. "Gracias", y da la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cabaña.

Sam observa a la mujer quien sigue a su vez la figura del viejo cazador hasta que desaparece tras la puerta principal. Demasiado joven, demasiado seria. Pero, por primera vez en semanas, Sam es capaz de sentir algo de esperanza. Sonríe para sí mismo. Ha sido lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	11. I'm not crazy

**11. I'm not crazy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, vamos, hombre. <em>_¿Tenemos que hacer esto? ¿De verdad?"_

"_Sí, Dean. Habla"._

_Apoyado sobre el cofre del Impala, Dean suspira con resignación y mira hacia la cámara._

"_Soy Dean Winchester, mis padres eran John Winchester y Mary Campbell. Tengo un hermano ñoño, Sam, y un medio hermano, Adam. Soy adorable. Me gustan las mujeres juguetonas…"_

"_Dean…"_

"… _y mi idiota hermano piensa que estoy loco"._

-o-

"No avanzaremos muy rápido de este modo", concluye Cora Morrison sentada frente a Sam y Bobby, mientras instala la pequeña grabadora digital sobre la mesa.

Steve les mira con aire satisfecho desde el sofá. Los últimos días las crisis se han descontrolado, cada una de las identidades intentando dar su opinión sobre el tema, solapándose unas a otras a veces, confundiendo a Sam y a Bobby, aún más a la doctora, haciendo difícil y extenuante adivinar quién se ha manifestado en el momento. Todos menos Dean. Y todos han dicho que no. Incluso Frank.

"Tengo 14 años, señora", le ha dicho a la doctora con el formulario en la mano. "No creo estar en condiciones de darle mi consentimiento".

Gabriel, por su parte, no se siente preparado para tomar una decisión sin una conversación previa con el resto de la pandilla y Seeley simplemente ha enviado a la mujer de regreso a la página del libro de donde supuestamente escapó.

Obviamente, en teoría, todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiese conversar la situación directamente con Dean en su papel de identidad principal. Sólo que Dean no está. Ahora, frente a sus notas, Cora Morrison siente el agotamiento bajar desde los hombros hasta alcanzarle los pies anclados al suelo.

Acciona el play y aumenta el volumen lo suficiente para que los tres puedan escuchar con claridad las notas del día.

"_No es un caso típico",_ comienza la grabación tras los datos de identificación, lugar y fecha. _"Es un hombre de carácter fuerte, valiente."_ y hay admiración en el tono con que lo dice. _"Ha logrado construirse a sí mismo prácticamente solo, sin el amparo paterno y materno crucial durante la niñez (lo que sin duda es un ingrediente importante para explicar su situación actual.)"_

Sam tuerce el gesto sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de la gran cantidad de agua que ha pasado bajo el puente, el menor de los Winchester aún continúa luchando entre el amor y el odio profesado a su padre. Las remembranzas de la formación militar en la vida de ambos, los requerimientos de disciplina, sus propias ansias de libertad pero, por sobre todo, la imagen de la obediencia irrestricta de Dean hacia su progenitor se abren paso en su memoria.

"Asumo que tienes algún comentario adicional a eso. ¿Quisieras compartirlo?", la doctora tiene el dedo en el botón de pausa y le mira, expectante. Pero no, no hay ganas de compartir. No en ese momento. Sam niega en silencio y la doctora vuelve a echar a andar el aparato.

"_A esta situación de desamparo se suma la temprana responsabilidad de mantener a su hermano menor, Sam, a salvo no sólo de los peligros propios de su corta edad sino también los relacionados con la naturaleza del… ejem… trabajo de su padre, John Winchester"_

Y las imágenes del pasado vuelven a desplegarse en la mente de Sam, recuerdos no exentos de remordimiento por la parte que le toca, por aquello que supo y por lo que nunca llegó a saber. _"Huiste cuando te estaba cuidando. Te busqué por todas partes. Pensé que estabas muerto"_, le informó alguna vez su hermano, allá en su cielo personal libre de su familia. _"Y cuando papá volvió a casa..."._

"_No es de extrañar entonces la aparición de una identidad netamente protectora, enfocada casi exclusivamente en su autocuidado, Steve, quien proclama ser quien vela no sólo por las necesidades físicas relativas a seguridad de la identidad principal sino también por sus necesidades psicológicas concernientes a un profundo sentimiento de soledad. Felizmente, no existen al parecer otros episodios que pudieran ser demasiado dolorosos de traer a la memoria del paciente, tales como abusos infantiles de tipo sexual (Frank se rió en mi cara cuando se lo mencioné). Sin embargo, se puede determinar que hay un capítulo en su vida adulta de real gravedad y dificultad en su planteamiento al paciente, que pudiese constituirse en el origen primario del quiebre de su personalidad en la actualidad, me refiero a su… uhm… su paso por el infierno" _.

En ese punto, la doctora detiene la grabación y setea el aparato para comenzar con una nueva.

"Necesito información adicional que no he podido obtener, por razones obvias, de las identidades que he entrevistado. Agradecería que respondiesen a las preguntas con la mayor exactitud posible". Aprieta el play. "¿Ha tenido Dean ausencias alguna vez? Me refiero a episodios en que se haya encontrado desorientado, con pérdida de la capacidad de ubicarse a sí mismo espacial y temporalmente, ya sea años atrás o en época reciente".

"Bueno…" Bobby se vuelve hacia Sam esperando que el joven sea capaz de brindar mayor información. "…por lo que a mí respecta, a no ser por las veces que llegó a mi casa desvariando debido a contusiones o los efluvios de algún monstruo extraño o las consecuencias de algún hechizo…".

"…además de las ocasiones en que ha acabado más embriagado de lo normal o aquella oportunidad en que probó una estampilla de LSD o cuando se echó un par de porros…", añade Sam. "… Sí, ha ocurrido algunas veces".

La doctora deja escapar un suspiro, frustrada.

"Creo que será un poco difícil discriminar si alguna de aquellas oportunidades se debió realmente a una disgregación de su personalidad o una respuesta física a estímulos externos. En fin. ¿Ha manifestado escuchar voces?"

Y esta vez Sam suelta un bufido que es casi un borbotón de risa amarga porque el que escucha voces allí es otro. Cuando presta atención de nuevo, Cora Morrison le mira con reproche.

"En serio, Sam. Si tienes algo que aportar, es el momento".

Sam duda e, irónicamente, casi puede oír la voz de Frank, por sobre la de su inseparable compañero, alentándolo a hablar; pero no se atreve y lo deja pasar. Niega nuevamente y agacha la cabeza en señal de que intentará concentrarse. Pero cuando las preguntas continúan es incapaz de dar más allá de un sí o un no como respuesta. Está cansado. Irritado e irritable. No lo puede evitar. No es sólo por el desgaste físico que provoca la constante vigilancia a la que deben someter a Dean, sino por el hecho de llevarle el tranco a lo mejor y lo peor de su hermano multiplicado por cuatro. De todos, Steve se lleva la palma. No ha parado en esos días, hablando sin cesar, cantando por las noches con la voz desabrida de un gato en ayunas. Quiere ir de cacería y Sam se niega. En represalia, el motoquero intenta evitar que el Winchester espíe entre las cosas de Dean en busca de cualquier medicamento que el cazador haya estado usando hasta la fecha y niega tercamente su permiso para los exámenes instando al resto de las personalidades a hacer lo mismo. Finalmente se cruza de brazos en un rincón y desaparece sólo para dar paso a un Frank inusualmente bullicioso y a un nervioso Gabriel que intenta explicarle a Sam torpe e insistentemente los códigos sobre sus mapas presionado, sin duda, por el motoquero que, aún ausente, pretende continuar el tema de la cacería. El arribo de la doctora esa mañana ha encontrado al menor de los Winchester despierto, incapaz de soslayar el acoso de los inquietos huéspedes.

"… sin antecedentes de abuso, común en este tipo de patología mental", le habla la doctora a su grabación, "sin diagnósticos anteriores ni sintomatología manifiesta, el caso se aleja notablemente de aquellos planteados por la literatura psiquiátrica acerca del tema y de aquellos que yo misma he tratado en el pasado".

"¿Entonces?", quiere saber Bobby.

"Entonces, más allá de la terapia base, será prueba y error. Por supuesto todo resultaría mucho más fácil y rápido si consiguiéramos efectuar los exámenes para la medicación. Lo lógico sería que la identidad principal fuese quien diera su consentimiento, pero Dean no se presentará ante mí hasta que bajemos los niveles de ansiedad… con los medicamentos".

Sam escucha con atención esta vez, comprende y se echa hacia atrás en el asiento, desalentado.

"Es decir, nos estamos pillando el rabo: sin exámenes no hay Dean, sin Dean no hay exámenes".

Desde el sofá, Steve tose con propósito.

"Tengo una propuesta", propone el motoquero con los pies sobre la mesa de centro y el laptop abierto sobre las piernas. Los mira uno por uno asegurándose de que ha captado su atención. "Iré a cazar Levis".

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!", se oponen al unísono Sam, Bobby y la doctora como si se hubiesen concertado de antemano, lo que no amedrenta a Steve.

"Tal vez no me expresé bien. Éste es el asunto: sin cacería, no hay exámenes".

Sam se acomoda en el asiento frente a Steve con toda la intención de hacer notar su altura.

"¿Qué tal esto otro?: harás lo que debas hacer, sin condiciones".

"¿Vas a obligarme?"

"Si es necesario"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a drogarme otra vez?", mira a la doctora. "No creo que eso sea bueno, ¿verdad?".

Cora tiene que admitirlo.

"No, no funcionaría" y le explica a Sam. "Cualquier substancia que ingresemos a su organismo para aquietarlo, alteraría los resultados"

"Y si me golpeas otra vez", completa el otro, "¿cómo vas a explicárselo a los médicos? Puedo gritar, en serio, créeme".

Sam le cree. Cuando quiere, Dean siempre sabe cómo salirse con la suya. Ni siquiera una habitación del pánico bien sellada pudo detenerlo en el pasado. Definitivamente no quiere lidiar con esta porción de su hermano. Necesita otra estrategia.

"Steve", dice y toma una bocanada de aire. "Quiero que entiendas una cosa: lo único que deseo es que Dean recupere su salud mental. No hay nada más importante que eso para mí en este momento. Los leviatanes, los rugarus y los demonios tendrán que esperar".

Steve lo mira un instante, una expresión entre sorprendida y juguetona bailando en su rostro. Se acomoda en el asiento, haciendo el cuerpo hacia delante, con tal de enfrentar al Winchester.

"Si los levis se devoran el mundo", dice cuidando de que cada palabra se entienda perfectamente. "no habrá salud mental de Dean que cuidar, Sam".

El Winchester aprieta la mandíbula, incapaz de encontrar respuesta adecuada a eso.

"Creo que tiene un buen argumento ahí, muchacho", interviene Bobby con cautela. "Quizás nosotros hemos estado un poco desconectados del asunto en el último tiempo, pero basta con mirar los apuntes de Gabriel para darse cuenta que ellos no han hecho ningún alto mientras resolvemos nuestros problemas. Tarde o temprano nos alcanzarán".

Sam mira el rostro serio y cansado del viejo cazador por un instante donde se lee una intensa preocupación. Casi olvida que no es el único que no duerme vigilando a su hermano.

Se levanta del asiento, camina un par de pasos intentando pensar. ¿Qué haría Dean en su lugar? De una manera u otra, y Steve tiene toda la razón, el desastre les alcanzará y entonces quizás sea demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Se soba las sienes entre el pulgar y el índice, gesto que ha aprendido a imitar y finalmente decide.

"¿Dónde?"

"¿QUÉ? ¡Espera un momento", protesta la doctora, lo toma del brazo y lo aparta tanto como se puede de Steve. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Sam?".

"Necesitas los malditos exámenes, ¿no es así?"

"Y a mi paciente. ¿Cómo vas a evitar que te brinde el acto de Houdini de nuevo?"

"No se lo permitiré. Lo mantendré atado a mí si es necesario", el gesto en el rostro de la mujer le dice que su seguridad sobre su propia capacidad de guardián no es garantía ninguna para ella y termina encogiéndose de hombros, admitiendo su derrota ante la identidad sentada en el sofá. "No veo otra solución".

La doctora mueve la cabeza con desaprobación pero sabe que tiene la batalla perdida. Finalmente, alza los brazos en signo de sumisión.

"Es tu hermano", dice. "PERO…- subraya y se vuelve hacia Steve apuntándole con el dedo y frena en seco la sonrisa que comienza a formarse en el motoquero.- …sólo DESPUÉS que los resultados estén en mis manos, ¿de acuerdo?".

Steve tuerce el gesto como un niño malcriado.

"Eso es mucho tiempo", se queja. "No somos un paciente muy paciente"

"¿De acuerdo?", repite la doctora.

Steve se echa hacia atrás en el sofá y suspira.

"De acuerdo"

Y es la verdad.

Durante los siguientes tres días en que una clínica privada de confianza de la doctora Morrison toma los exámenes, Steve se comporta obediente y facilitador, incluso deja que Frank se asome un par de veces durante los procedimientos, amable y educado frente al personal médico, aunque muy bien pudiera ser, piensa Sam, una estrategia para hacerle bajar la férrea guardia que mantiene sobre él en todo momento. De ninguna manera va a darle espacio alguno a las ansias de libertad del motoquero cuyos ojos, mientras está presente, se dirigen constantemente hacia las salidas de la clínica.

Para fortuna de todos, tras el último de los procedimientos, viene el apagón. Seeley, Steve, Frank hacen desaparecer las luces por las próximas 36 horas en el sopor comatoso subsiguiente al periodo de hiperactividad. Con ello, el tiempo de espera se hace mucho más llevadero.

Los resultados, obtenidos en tiempo record, son sorpresivamente buenos (Sam se pregunta si acaso las veces que Castiel ha usado su magia sobre su hermano tendrá algo que ver con el fenómeno) y la medicación puede ser recetada y surtida. Cora aún no está convencida del todo respecto a dejarlos partir, pero la verdad es que no existe manera en que pueda impedirlo. Le entrega a Sam una pauta en relación a qué hacer en caso de que Steve se enoje, se rebele, o de que Dean aparezca en medio de la historia. Precaución, calma, no demostrar pánico, no atosigarlo con la verdad de su situación. Le encarga hacerlo tomar las pastillas, nada de alcohol.

"En caso de problemas, llama a Frank, siempre a Frank. Trata de hablar con él".

La última noche antes de la partida, sin embargo, la frenética actividad comienza de nuevo con renovadas energías para el desconsuelo de Sam. El ruido proveniente del cobertizo que hace las veces de garage lo despierta cada tanto y sólo se abstiene de averiguar lo que está sucediendo allí adentro por el hecho de que Bobby está de guardia y porque su agotado organismo no le permitiría apartarse de la cama.

Cuando en la mañana parte en busca de un vehículo para la aventura, los divisa a medias, aún trabajando en la parte posterior de la cabaña, junto a la figura inconfundible del Impala. Huele a humo y fierro. A su regreso, Steve descansa en la terraza, sentado en la banca, los pies sobre una silla y la gorra de béisbol que usa Frank cubriéndole el rostro, misma que retira al escuchar el sonido del vehículo. Al percatarse del modelo, el motoquero frunce el ceño, indignado, y lo señala con un amplio gesto de su mano mientras se le acerca como si quisiera comenzar a decir algo sobre él sin saber por dónde.

"¿Qué es… ESTO?", el tono de desdén es claro.

"¿Qué dices? ¡Es una doble cabina!", protesta Sam.

"Sí, la primera de su especie"

"No te guíes por las apariencias, está en perfecto estado"

En realidad, el vehículo parece haber participado en por lo menos un par de accidentes de tránsito y secciones de su delantera han sido reemplazadas por otras que no le corresponden.

"¿Por qué no la Nena?"

"No voy a explicarle a Dean por qué su amado auto está perdido... de nuevo. Así es que el Impala se queda aquí".

"¿Quién dice que vamos a perderlo?"

"¿Realmente quieres que te conteste esa pregunta? Hasta el día de hoy no sabes decirme donde estuvo y cómo lo recuperaste, ¿no?

"Así que, debido a mi pequeño lapsus de memoria, cuando los levis vengan tras nosotros, huiremos en ESTO".

Sam respira profundamente antes de contestar, poco dispuesto a embarcarse en una nueva pelea, por lo menos a esas horas de la mañana.

"No usaremos el Impala. Punto", y abre la puerta trasera para colocar bajo los asientos las armas y todo aquello que podrían necesitar. Steve lo sigue con la mirada un instante, luego rueda los ojos y va en busca de su equipaje personal. Regresa cuando el vehículo está preparado, llevando un bolso en una mano y un paquete alargado envuelto en una tela en la otra.

"Oye, toma", llama y le arroja el objeto largo que Sam agarra al vuelo.

"Y esto es…"

"Tu regalo de Navidad", contesta y le lanza un beso antes de subir en el asiento del copiloto.

Sam desenvuelve el paquete y descubre el canto labrado de una cimitarra.

"Alguna vez fue uno de mis machetes", revela Bobby, acercándose con la calma forzada de una noche sin reposo, las manos en los bolsillos y la expresión de su rostro más adusta que de costumbre. Entonces Sam se explica la actividad de la noche anterior. No así la actitud de Bobby. Se le acerca un poco más con tal de que Steve no escuche desde la camioneta.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada".

"Bobby".

El viejo mira hacia la camioneta.

"Es sólo que…" cierra los ojos un instante. "A ratos no parece tu hermano"

Sam bufa.

"Ya lo sé"

"No, no. No me entiendes: Steve y compañía en sí son un atisbo de la personalidad de Dean en mayor o menor medida. Lo que hubo anoche… definitivamente no lo era".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es… Es difícil de explicar. Un momento era el locuaz Steve, recitando torpemente un encantamiento desde un pedazo de papel y al siguiente…" Sacude la cabeza como intentando aclarar las palabras en su mente y vuelve a empezar. "Steve había terminado de cortar y moldear el machete y lo había colocado sobre una especie de círculo mágico en el suelo. Estaba de espaldas a mí, yo tratando de entender lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces se volteó un instante y me miró de reojo con una sonrisa fría en los labios. Se me heló la sangre en las venas. Te juro que si no supiera mejor… hubiera dicho que estaba frente a un demonio".

La boca de Sam se seca mientras piensa en las palabras de su compañero interior. _"Mi hermano podría haber hecho eso"_.

"O un ángel", suelta sin querer en un susurro.

"¿Qué?"

El sonido de la bocina del vehículo los interrumpe.

"¡Me aburro!" llama Steve desde el interior de la camioneta y se asoma luego. "¿Vamos o qué?".

Sam le hace una seña con la mano para que espere un momento más y se vuelve de nuevo hacia Bobby.

"Ten cuidado, Sam", le dice el viejo y Sam trata de dedicarle una sonrisa llena de una confianza que no siente.

"No te preocupes". Da la vuelta hacia el vehículo y entra en el asiento del piloto dispuesto a marchar hacia donde Steve o quienquiera que se encuentre ahora en la cabina le indique.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	12. 12 I'm gonna hunt levis

**Para aquellos que todavía se acuerdan de esta historia, un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos(as)**

* * *

><p><strong>12. I'm gonna hunt levis.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El cabello rizado le cubre a medias el rostro, su busto es pequeño. No es su tipo. No sabe quién es la rubia. No le importa. La urgencia en su cuerpo es insoportable. La embiste y ella gime y se contorsiona a cada movimiento suyo sobre las sábanas rosa de su cama, le araña la espalda, le encierra las caderas con las piernas obligándolo a más. Cuando al fin termina y cae exhausto sobre el lecho, atisba el estanque rodeado de pequeños cirios a través del ventanal que cubre la pared en su totalidad. La luz de la luna compite con el brillo de los botones luminosos de las velas y hace resplandecer la blancura de las calas en las orillas. Parece cosa de otro mundo, demasiado bueno, demasiado hermoso como para no sospechar. Olvidando la fatiga y sin permitirse pensar mucho, se levanta y se asoma a través del cristal. Tiene que irse. Tiene que ir a cazar Leviatanes antes que se coman al mundo. Apenas escucha el ruido del mecanismo que anuncia la foto, voltea hacia la mujer en la cama. Ella sostiene la cámara en sus manos con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.<em>

_"¿Quieres continuar afuera?"_

-o-

Hace rato han dejado el camino principal y a través de la ventanilla se pueden ver extensos campos y pocos vehículos.

En el asiento del copiloto, Steve habla al teléfono con quien parece tener información de utilidad a juzgar por el interés con que el motoquero lo escucha y toma notas. Sam lo espía con miradas furtivas desde atrás del volante. Lo ve escribir algo con rapidez en un post-it. Después de buscar donde colocarlo, Steve finalmente opta por presionar el papel contra el vidrio de la ventanilla, lugar suficientemente vistoso como para no perderlo, y abre el laptop en su regazo para comenzar a apretar las teclas furiosamente.

"¿Algo que quisieras compartir?", quiere saber Sam.

El otro lee abstraído la pantalla del aparato sin responderle en un primer momento. Luego, cuando ya Sam comienza a pensar que simplemente va a ser ignorado por el resto del viaje, el motoquero voltea el laptop y le deja ver brevemente la página del Weekley World News con la información de una nueva desaparición misteriosa cerca de la zona a la que se aproximan, justo al lado del encabezado que destaca el avistamiento de BatBoy en Arkansas. La foto que acompaña el artículo deja ver un hombre sonriente, bastante pasado de peso, sosteniendo la gran pieza que acaba de pescar. Según el resumen que Steve se digna compartir con él, la policía mantiene en custodia como sospechosos de un posible crimen a los otros tres miembros de la partida de pesca, compañeros de toda la vida del desaparecido, aún cuando no hay pruebas de que se haya cometido un asesinato. El barrigón sencillamente desapareció del bote. El semanario plantea la posibilidad de una abducción alienígena y cita eventos de naturaleza similar ocurridos en el pasado en otros tantos lagos. Steve bufa para sí.

"Tres recipientes y la cena", dice. "Los kilos de más le jugaron en contra al pobre sujeto".

Cuando levanta la vista, Sam le está contemplando inquisitivamente, con esa mirada de "quiero a mi hermano de vuelta".

"¿Quién era en el teléfono?", pregunta.

"Una fuente."

"¿Tienes fuentes?"

"Amigo," reclama y se señala a sí mismo. "cazador, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, Dean lo es, no tú"

Steve sólo sonríe torcido que podría significar cualquier cosa y cierra el portátil. Saca el mapa de la guantera y hace una marca con lápiz rojo en el lago del incidente.

"Bueno...", Steve deja el laptop en el asiento trasero. "Vamos a probar nuestra suerte."

Vuelve a echarle un vistazo al mapa pero esta vez parece confundido. Sam se preocupa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Y entonces el otro se ríe sosegadamente.

"Steve no me entiende" y enseguida Gabriel toma el papel abandonado en la ventanilla, se entera de su contenido y estudia el mapa. Le muestra a Sam un punto en él. "¿Ves? Deberíamos intentar aquí...", lo encierra en un círculo con un lápiz azul que saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta en el que Sam vislumbra otros tres de distintos colores. "... o aquí", señala otro y hace lo mismo. "Cursos de agua y gente saludable, ausencia de industrias o polución y suficientemente cerca de sus últimos movimientos. Toma ese camino", y apunta hacia una salida de la carretera.

Sam puede notar que el nerviosismo inherente a Gabriel parece haber desaparecido y ha sido reemplazado por un aplomo que es una maravilla. Al parecer el chef (el investigador, se recuerda a sí mismo Sam) se mueve en su elemento, se siente cómodo y eficiente en él.

El Winchester echa una mirada rápida al paisaje que les rodea. Granjas y más granjas, la mayoría de ellas con grandes carteles de "se vende" frente a la entrada.

"Pensé que la ganadería era un buen negocio en esta área", comenta y cuando Gabriel le presta atención, le señala los letreros con un breve gesto de su mano.

"Lo es". Frunce el ceño. "Esto es extraño".

"Quizás los propietarios han percibido el peligro y han decidido marcharse"

"Podría ser, pero no lo creo. Los leviatanes son listos. Cuidan sus movimientos" y agrega en voz baja, mirando con preocupación hacia las construcciones campestres metros más abajo de la carretera. "Ojalá no hayamos llegamos tarde"

"Apuesto a que habrá muchas oportunidades en que lo haremos. Ésta es una forma poco eficiente de atacar el problema, ¿no te parece? Quizás deberíamos volver a la cabaña y buscar información de cómo acabar con ellos en forma definitiva en vez de tratar de pillarles la cola".

"Necesitamos esta camada"

Es la segunda vez que Sam le escucha decir algo en ese sentido. La primera fue el desliz que dejó escapar durante el desayuno y que luego Frank se apresuró a cubrir. _"Porque necesitamos encontrar… ciertas... cosas"_ había dicho antes de percatarse del paso en falso. Está seguro de que las _cosas_ a las que se refería son aquellas que descansan en la bandeja del refrigerador en la cabaña.

"¿Para qué?"

"No puedo decírtelo"

Sam resopla, frustrado. Es agotador eso de sacarle cosas a tirabuzón.

"¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?"

Gabriel comienza a recuperar su nerviosismo, Sam puede verlo. El chef desvía su atención hacia la ventanilla y luego hacia adelante. Siempre evitándolo, guarda el mapa.

"Hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar", dice finalmente.

Sam observa hacia la carretera otorgándole algo de tiempo a su compañero de viaje para que se tranquilice. Si evita mirar el asiento del copiloto por unos instantes puede imaginar la figura de Dean en sus mejores tiempos, el codo apoyado en el borde de la ventanilla abierta del Impala, parloteando hasta acalambrarse la lengua, contándole de alguna cacería de sus tiempos en solitario, mientras él se hallaba en Standford. En el camino, más granjas, más carteles. Mira a Gabriel y sólo ve el manojo de nervios que parece ser su naturaleza cuando sale de su metro cuadrado de seguridad.

"Cuéntame acerca de la cimitarra", le pide. Más bien, le ordena.

"¿Qué hay sobre eso?"

"¿Cómo funciona? Me refiero a que con ella no hay necesidad de apartar las cabezas, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno,... La hoja previene la regeneración. Y si agregas las palabras correctas, los harás arder hasta consumirse completamente."

"¿Cuáles palabras?"

"No las conozco".

"¿Quién sabe? ¿Steve?"

"No lo creo."

La charla es agobiante. Sam piensa en los callejones sin salida. Decide hacer un rodeo.

"¿Cuándo comenzaron a usarla?"

"Fue un poco después de Illinois. Hasta entonces actuábamos muy a ciegas, probando ideas"

"¿Dónde la obtuvieron?"

"En la armería"

"¿La armería?"

"Es el hechizo que colocas en ella lo que las hace funcionar. Viste la talladura en la hoja, ¿verdad?"

Recuerda la inspección al Impala y luego a Bobby indispuesto al narrarle el momento del hechizo.

"Sí. ¿Tú lo hiciste?"

"No", se remueve en el asiento. "Por supuesto que no"

"Hubiera pensado que sí. Eres el listo de la familia. Fuiste quien encontró el patrón después de todo"

"No fue tan así"

"Entonces", y Sam es consciente que está siendo algo perverso al ejercer presión de esa manera sobre el chef. "¿cómo?"

"Alguien... alguien me pasó la información."

"¿Tu fuente? ¿Es eso? ¿La misma a la que Steve hablaba en el teléfono?" Gabriel niega en silencio, la mirada fija en la guantera. "¿Quién es tu fuente?"

"Sam,... por favor"

"Pero, ¿por qué no me dices?"

El otro se endereza bruscamente en el asiento.

"¡Suficiente!" y es Steve quien viene a cerrar la brecha abierta por Sam a punta de machacar el punto.

"Tengo derecho a saber qué está sucediendo."

"Y yo dije que es suficiente. Déjalo en paz."

"Lo siento, no puedo. No estás llevando esta guerra en solitario. Bobby y yo estamos en ella también, así es que me gustaría conocer el por qué estoy conduciendo hacia otro pueblo sin tener una idea de cómo diablos vamos a lograr detenerlos".

"Hay vidas que salvar."

"No vamos a ayudar mucho en eso". Steve no responde. "Estás poniendo a Dean en peligro de manera innecesaria".

"Tenemos un plan, ¿de acuerdo?", dice al fin, mosqueado.

"¿Te gustaría compartir con la clase?"

"No todavía"

Intempestivamente Sam detiene el auto obligando a los cinturones de seguridad a hacer su trabajo. Apaga el motor y se gira en el asiento con tal de poder clavar sus ojos en el sujeto que tiene al lado.

"De acuerdo, amigo. He tenido la paciencia de seguirte el paso y confiar en tus medias frases porque es verdad que debemos detener el avance de los leviatanes. Pero hasta ahora no veo que estemos llegando a ninguna solución para eliminarlos de forma definitiva ni para sanar a Dean. Si realmente te preocupa proteger a mi hermano..." y aquí Steve rueda los ojos como si estuviese escuchando por enésima vez el reto de mamá. "...entonces deberías considerar que cada vez que fastidias con la idea de salir de caza o seguirle la huella en vano a los leviatanes, te estás exponiendo a que Dean pueda aparecer en el momento menos indicado. Con mantenerme desinformado lo único que consigues es que el peligro se haga aún más grande así es que vas a hacerme el favor de contarme todo lo que tú o Gabriel o el mismo Dean han logrado recabar hasta ahora. Y con _todo_ me refiero a TODO, incluyendo aquello que concierne a los hechizos sobre las armas. Te lo advierto, si no empiezas a hablar en este momento, daré media vuelta y no volverás a salir de la cabaña hasta que consigamos traer de regreso a mi hermano.

Steve tiene la vista fija en la granja cercana, bajo la carretera.

"¿Sabes por qué una granja dejaría a sus cerdos vagar libres a esta hora?", pregunta.

"¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije?" Sam ve que Steve se apea del vehículo llevando los prismáticos en la mano. "Por supuesto que no", se responde a sí mismo y sale tras él. Cuando lo alcanza, el otro ya está espiando el terreno con los binoculares que luego le entrega en cuanto lo siente a su lado sin dejar de observar a la distancia.

"¿Te parece normal?"

Sam mira a través de los lentes y ve los cerdos que ha mencionado antes Steve retozando en el lodo fresco de la última lluvia; los bebederos están volcados y las tablas a un costado de la porqueriza han sido removidas por la fuerza de los animales. Busca la casa principal; la puerta está abierta. Busca en el granero y en el establo. Nadie a la vista.

"Supongo que no".

Recorre toda la estancia y no ve ningún maldito letrero.

"No se vende", dice.

"¿Qué?"

"Las otras, en el camino, la mayoría de ellas estaba a la venta", le informa en caso de que no haya escuchado esa parte de la conversación con Gabriel. "Ésta no". Le devuelve los prismáticos. "¿Echamos un vistazo?"

"Desde luego".

-0-

El asunto se ve peor una vez en el lugar. El olor ferroso de la sangre flota en el aire. La casa está en silencio. Nadie responde al saludo de Steve al trasponer la puerta principal. La madera del piso cruje bajo sus pies. La mesa está servida con la cena abandonada. Steve se acerca y observa con atención. La comida apenas ha sido tocada. Cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido, sucedió temprano la noche anterior. A unos pasos de la mesa, una gran mancha granate se extiende por el suelo.

"Creo que no vamos a salvar gente en este lugar", observa el motoquero.

"Pensé que eran cautelosos con sus movimientos"

"Lo son"

"¿Entonces? Esto es un desastre. Dudo que la policía no se percate de que algo está sucediendo"

"Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿No recuerdas por qué comenzamos a escondernos en lugares miserables conduciendo autos de mierda?"

Sam recuerda los dobles que los colocaron a él y a Dean de regreso en las primeras planas de los noticiarios como asesinos inmisericordes. La policía, a estas alturas debe formar parte de su plan de infiltración.

"Buen punto", tiene que admitir.

Se mueven hacia el interior de la casa siguiendo un pasillo. Steve avanza hacia uno de los cuartos, Sam se introduce en otro empujando cautelosamente la puerta entreabierta. En la cama yace una anciana con las entrañas al descubierto y la mirada de terror fija en las pupilas. Sam tiene que respirar profundo para controlar su estómago, asqueado por la visión. Da la vuelta para buscar a Steve y, sin previo aviso, un puño lo aprisiona del cuello de la chaqueta, lo zamarrea hasta hacerle soltar la cimitarra y luego lo envía al otro lado del cuarto. Desde la perspectiva del suelo, atontado aún, Sam puede ver lo que queda de un segundo cuerpo del otro lado de la cama, parcialmente cubierto por un edredón. Han interrumpido la cena. Apenas alcanza a rodar sobre sí mismo cuando el leviatán se le viene encima. Le asesta una patada que lo retrasa escasos instantes en su acometida. Recuperado, el monstruo renueva su ataque cuando entonces el extremo de una gruesa hoja se asoma desde el centro de su pecho y lo hace caer pesadamente. Steve lo observa de pie, el rostro convertido en una máscara de enfado.

"¡Demonios, Sam!", dice y va hacia la cimitarra caída en el rincón opuesto de la habitación. "¿Para qué te di un arma? ¡Pon atención!", y se la entrega de vuelta con cierta violencia. Enseguida está sobre el cadáver del leviatán abriéndolo en canal, para turbación de Sam.

"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?"

Steve no le contesta, en cambio se agacha e introduce la mano en la brecha abierta. Hurga un momento y extrae lo que parece ser una bilis, negra, como el googoo negro de los leviatanes. Con un gesto de decepción el cazador lo arroja de vuelta. No bien lo ha hecho, una joven, casi una niña, aparece corriendo por la puerta y se le arroja encima. Al mismo tiempo, un hombre vuela a través de la ventana con la clara intención de llegar a Sam. Pero el Winchester está preparado esta vez y antes de que el leviatán termine de incorporarse, ya le ha cercenado la cabeza. Cuando se da la vuelta, Steve se ha hecho cargo de la chica que se encuentra ahora en el suelo, las inmensas fauces abiertas. Otros dos entran en la habitación, uno de ellos con la figura de la anciana que yace en la cama. Sam sujeta con fiereza su arma mientras se mueve evitando el ataque hasta tener la oportunidad de enterrarla hasta el mango en el monstruo. Steve también se ha deshecho del suyo y se mantiene en actitud alerta de cara a la entrada de la habitación. Nadie entra en los siguientes segundos, así que ambos caminan con cautela hacia el pasillo y recorren la casa en busca de más enemigos. La búsqueda se amplía al granero y al establo pero no hay nadie vivo allí tampoco, sólo las señales terribles del salvaje festín.

"Muy bien", dice Steve emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la casa. "Démosle a los periódicos algo de qué hablar"

Se acerca a los cadáveres de los leviatanes y empieza a abrirlos en canal y, tras realizar la inspección a los órganos internos, susurra palabras que Sam no alcanza a distinguir mientras mantiene una mano dentro de las entrañas. El cuerpo se prende en llamas. El hecho deja a Sam boquiabierto. Había escuchado de parte de los testigos del pueblo el relato sobre los cadáveres ardiendo tras la intervención de Steve, y Bobby le había mostrado las noticias en boletines de segunda hablando del extraño fenómeno de los montículos de cenizas en los lugares donde se habían producido desapariciones. Sin embargo, verlo por sí mismo era otro asunto. Y mientras observa, atisba de reojo a una figura familiar a su lado. Como en un reflejo condicionado, se vuelve para comprobar. Ahí está Lucifer. No le dice palabra, sólo mueve las cejas juguetonamente y le señala con un gesto de cabeza lo que sucede. Steve está guardando en un frasco de vidrio, al parecer obtenido desde el cuarto de baño, algo que ha extraído del último leviatán antes de incinerarlo. Se le ve serio, una máscara indolente. Sam se le acerca con cautela, no muy seguro de a quién va a encontrar.

"¿Un souvenir?", le pregunta cuando llega ante él.

Steve alza la vista ante el sonido de su voz. Parpadea un par de veces y luego parece notar la existencia del frasco en su mano. Recuperando el aplomo, mira a Sam y le sonríe torcido.

"Ese el camino, compañero: las preguntas...", y se señala a sí mismo. "... a mí".

Sam indica el frasco.

"Es un trabajo sucio".

"Sí, bueno", mira hacia el cadáver y luego hacia su mano empapada en googoo negro. "alguien tiene que hacerlo"

"Así que, ¿el dedo en el refrigerador proviene de ellos?"

"¿Quién dice que es un dedo?"

"Uh... ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Me pidió una pieza de levi, no dijo cuál", a las claras Steve disfruta adivinando cómo vuela la imaginación de Sam intentando figurarse qué otra parte del cuerpo humano se asemeja a lo que había en el frasco. Se ríe. "Amigo, deja de pensar tan fuerte. ¡Es una broma! Sí, era un dedo allá en la cabaña. Y un ojo. Y una nariz. Además, de otras exquisiteces de cacerías comunes".

"¿Quién?"

"¿Qué?", a todas luces no era una pregunta que esperara.

"¿Quién te lo pidió?"

Ups. La expresión del motoquero refleja que se ha dado cuenta muy tarde de su infidencia. Ríe de nuevo y mueve la mano burlonamente con el índice en alto hacia el Winchester.

"Eres tan curioso", dice en tono liviano pero Sam no baja la guardia y continúa observándolo con fijeza.

"¿Michael?"

Steve lo mira de vuelta.

"¿Uh?"

"¿Michael?... ¿Eres tú?"

Steve bufa.

"Amigo, ¿de qué hablas? Ninguno de nosotros se llama..." y entonces comprende. "Estás realmente preocupado", sonríe, divertido. "En serio, lo estás. Mira, cualquier cosa que tu cerebro enfermo esté diciéndote, no es verdad. Michael se quedó allá abajo con su amado hermano," y señala hacia el suelo. "y nosotros estamos aquí arriba. Cas te sacó y Dean consiguió tu alma, lo sé muy bien, estoy seguro de eso, yo estuve ahí".

Sam examina su expresión en busca de la verdad, en busca de alguna señal que le indique que, con identidades retorcidas o no, quien vive allí dentro es su hermano y no un arcángel con ansias de venganza. Y tiene que admitirlo, como le dijo Bobby, aún Steve es Dean.

"De acuerdo", dice al fin.

El motoquero lo mira de arriba abajo con una expresión inquieta que podría pertenecerle a su hermano.

"Tú también deberías conversar con nuestra doctora", dice y comienza a caminar en dirección a donde han dejado la camioneta.

_"Y se supone que debes creerle?"_

"Calla"

_"En serio, Sam ¿qué esperabas que te dijera?"_ y baja la voz como si compartiera un secreto. _"Él trabaja encubierto"_

"¡Cierra la boca!"

Lucifer se encoge de hombros y simula cerrar sus labios con una cremallera. Sam va tras los pasos de Steve quien a medio camino saca un mapa del bolsillo. Podría decir exactamente el momento en que Gabriel llega a tomar el lugar del motoquero aunque no definir cuál es el detalle que lo delata a esa distancia. El chef se acerca a uno de los gruesos maderos de la cerca que delimita el terreno y, sirviéndose de él como base, marca otro círculo sobre el papel.

"No pensé que volverías tan pronto", le dice al colocarse a su lado.

"Hay trabajo por hacer"

Sam le ve anotar la fecha al lado del círculo.

"¿Por qué Steve hace eso con los leviatanes?", le pregunta. Gabriel sigue haciendo notas en clave sobre el papel intentando abiertamente esconder su incomodidad.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Extrajo parte de sus entrañas para guardarlas. ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, no estaba ahí, nunca lo estoy".

"¡Una mierda! Estoy seguro de que conoces todo lo que Steve hace".

"Sam..."

"No, de verdad, dime, tengo curiosidad".

Guarda su mapa y comienza a caminar hacia el vehículo seguido a unos pasos por el Winchester.

"No puedo. Pregúntale a Steve".

Sí, como si Steve no le diera largas cada vez.

"¡Eres tan cobarde!", le grita y el otro se detiene. "¡Deja que salga Frank! ¡Quiero hablar con Frank! ¡Él realmente se preocupa y quiere ayudar! ¡Y no le tiene miedo a Steve!"

El otro se da la vuelta y ya no es Gabriel. La furia se lee en sus facciones.

"¿No puedes dejar de ser tan odioso? Te lo dije antes: las preguntas a mí. ¡A MÍ!"

Está furioso. Sam puede sentir las oleadas de disgusto fluyendo hacia su persona.

"Oye, ...", intenta.

"¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!" continúa el otro, los puños crispados hasta hacerlos temblar. "¡Gabriel no está asustado de mí! ¡Es un buen hombre, un buen soldado! Quizás tiene una pobre imagen de sí mismo, ¡pero no es un cobarde!"

"Calma, amigo. Yo no quise..."

"¡Cuidamos el uno del otro! ¡Somos una familia y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia! ¡Demonios, somos LEALES a nuestra familia!" le dirige a Sam una de esas miradas que si fulminaran, éste sería ya sólo otro montón más de cenizas como los que acaban de dejar en la granja. "Quizás eso no signifique nada para ti, pero para nosotros lo es todo. No intentes hacerlo sentir mal por elegir hacer lo correcto"

Sin más, retoma el camino hacia la camioneta. Sam acusa el golpe. Se queda allí, la mandíbula prieta. Sabe que Steve no ha hablado por hablar. Es el portavoz sin filtro de lo que en realidad siente su hermano y aunque se diga una y otra vez, como en el pasado, que lo hecho ya no se puede remediar, la culpa sigue llamando a la puerta.

_"Suena tan parecido a Michael. Él siempre tenía la palabra precisa para hacerme sentir una porquería"._

Sam no le contesta.

Cuando lo alcanza en el auto, Steve aguarda en el asiento del copiloto. Se ha cambiado la chaqueta. La otra, arruinada por el googoo negro yace en el suelo, al lado de su puerta. Sam entra a la cabina pero ni siquiera hace el intento de echar a andar el motor.

"Yo... lo siento", dice. Steve no parece haber escuchado. "Lo siento", repite. "No era mi intención ofenderte u ofender a Gabriel. Lo lamento", voltea a verlo pero el motoquero parece una figura de palo. "¿Steve?"

"Sí, sí", dice el otro. "Tú nunca tienes intención de nada"

El teléfono en el bolsillo de Steve cobra vida y éste lo atiende antes de que Sam pueda replicar alguna cosa. No es que considere que tiene muchas opciones de réplica en todo caso. Él y Dean siempre parecieron entender el mundo de manera opuesta. No espera que justo ahora, en las presentes circunstancias, se establezca un puente de comunicación entre ambos.

Steve frunce el ceño. Quienquiera que le está llamando parece darle noticias muy serias. Sam se abstiene de preguntar, pero toma nota mental de espiar en el celular de su hermano a la primera oportunidad que se le presente. Suena la alarma en el reloj de su muñeca. Es la hora de la medicina de Dean. Saca el frasco desde la guantera y lo mira un instante preguntándose si acaso no debería tomar una él también. Steve se despide de su interlocutor misterioso en ese instante, guarda el aparato, coge el laptop desde el asiento trasero y comienza a pulsar las teclas con rapidez. Lee con absoluta concentración.

"¿Ves eso?", pero no es a Sam a quien se dirige. "Sí, lo ví", se responde él mismo. Con un par de movimientos cierra todas las ventanas en la pantalla y empieza a teclear nuevamente.

Sam se siente intrigado y al mismo tiempo excluido.

"¿Qué sucede?" pero nadie le contesta "¿Steve?" Nop. "¿Gabriel?" tampoco. "¡Maldición! ¡Dí algo!" El otro no deja su tarea, la pantalla azul llena de números y palabras al frente suyo. Entonces se da cuenta de sus intenciones. "¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?", es una pregunta retórica porque Sam sabe perfectamente que está eliminando el historial. ¿Cuál es la idea de mantenerlo desinformado? Steve sigue tecleando. "¡Amigo, basta ya!", reclama Sam una vez más, " ¡No hagas eso!". Le arrebata el laptop pero ya es tarde. Nada que salvar. Sam resopla, frustrado. Steve se echa hacia atrás en el asiento con aire satisfecho. "¿Estás feliz?" le pregunta y el otro le sonríe torcido por respuesta. Casi como una venganza, Sam busca el frasco de las pastillas, lo destapa y lo tiende hacia su compañero. "Trae acá, tu mano"

El motoquero mira el frasco con desconfianza.

"¿Qué cosa es?

"Puedes enojarte conmigo pero un trato es un trato".

Steve hace un mohín de disgusto casi infantil.

"¡Oh, mierda!", se queja.

"Hazlo por Dean".

Con un suspiro, Steve alarga la mano y Sam deja caer dos pastillas en ella. El cazador mira los dos botones blancos en su palma y luego sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro observando de reojo el interior del vehículo. Sam se da cuenta.

"¿Algún problema?"

"Ésta no es mi Nena"

"¿Dean?"

El cazador alza la cabeza y mira abiertamente alrededor.

"¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y sin mi Nena?".

Las palabras de la doctora acuden a Sam: precaución, calma, no demostrar pánico, no atosigarlo con la verdad de su situación.

"Nosotros... estamos... " comienza pero se siente inseguro respecto a lo que debe o no decir."... en una cacería"

"¿Sin mi Nena?", Dean suena escandalizado.

"La estamos escondiendo de los leviatanes ¿recuerdas?" Acude a su memoria el hecho de que lo primero que hizo Dean cuando se separaron fue ir y sacar el Impala de su escondite.

"No, no recuerdo eso", declara éste. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tanteando con los dedos. "Debe ser la contusión".

"¿Cuál contusión?".

Dean lo mira con fijeza, directo a los ojos como para asegurarse de que está hablando en serio y al comprobar que es así parece un poco perdido.

"¿No tuve una contusión?".

Sam suspira.

"Toma las pastillas".

Dean baja la mirada hacia su mano abierta y vuelve a hechizarse con ellas.

"Estás enojado conmigo", dice finalmente.

"No, no es así".

"Por Amy".

"Dean, eso ocurrió hace tiempo ya".

"Pero estás enojado conmigo".

"Dean…".

"Me abandonaste".

"No ocurrió de esa manera".

"Lo hiciste".

"Dean…".

"Lo hiciste. Pero, ¿sabes qué?". Y entonces se apea del vehículo y Sam le imita. "Tenías razón en una cosa", le dice desde el lado opuesto apuntándole con el dedo. "Necesitamos separarnos", abre la puerta del asiento trasero desde donde comienza a extraer el equipaje.

"¿Q-qué? No, no, no". Corre rodeando la camioneta para detenerlo y entonces se da cuenta que las cosas que están en el suelo... son las suyas, no las de Dean. Levanta la mirada hacia su hermano y ve que sonríe con socarronería.

"Y nos llevaremos el auto de mierda".

El puñetazo viene de sorpresa y lo arroja al suelo. No puede evitar que el otro le saque las llaves del bolsillo. Todavía aturdido, escucha el portazo y el motor cuando se pone en marcha.

"¡Steve, espera!" grita pero es inútil y lo sabe. Se han marchado. Lo han abandonado.

* * *

><p>continuará...<p> 


	13. 13 I'm more like a ninja

**13. I'm more like a ninja.**

* * *

><p><em>Escucha el batir de unas alas que le hacen pensar en Cas. Mira hacia arriba. Es sólo una paloma que cruza el galpón en busca de la salida. Aparte de eso, todo permanece quieto y silencioso.<em>

"_Hey", lo llama alguien. Dean baja la mirada hasta encontrar al propietario de la voz. El hombre luce estresado, sucio y se agarra el brazo que le cuelga inerte con el que tiene sano. "¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_En un principio no comprende a qué se refiere pero entonces siente la ropa mojada que se le pega al cuerpo. Baja la mirada y resulta que está cubierto de sangre, sus manos, sus brazos hasta el codo. Sostiene en su puño una especie de cimitarra ensangrentada también. Da la vuelta lentamente y descubre cuerpos abiertos sin entrañas y, a sus pies, un montículo de ceniza y barro oscuro. Oh, Dios. Es el infierno otra vez. Abre la boca para gritar pero no puede, el aliento se ahoga en su pecho__.__ Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre, está en un café, sentado junto a una ventana. Es un día soleado, sin nubes en el cielo. Al frente suyo, Sam le mira con preocupación._

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_Dean no sabe qué responderle. Todavía le falta el aire. _

_Sam__,__ desde el otro lado de la mesa, estira el brazo por sobre la mesa hasta alcanzarle la muñeca, obligándolo a prestarle atención__._

_"Calma", le tranquiliza. "Todo está bien, Dean"_

"_No, no está bien", se mira las manos pero están limpias. "¡Estoy torturando gente, Sam!". Apenas se refrena de gritar. "Soy un asesino psicópata"_

"_No, no lo eres. Estás salvando gente, acabando con los leviatanes. Lo has hecho bien, Dean. Créeme. Por favor, créeme"._

_Entonces, ¿no ha regresado al infierno? Dean mira alrededor. La gente charla, el sol brilla afuera._

"_¿Qué está pasando conmigo, Sam?"_

_Siente el apretón de su hermano en su brazo._

"_Oye, está bien. Vamos a arreglarlo"_

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dean siente que tiene a su hermano de regreso._

_-o-_

Mientras marca el número de Frank Deveraux, Sam se pregunta por qué el subconsciente de su hermano ha elegido el nombre de pila del hacker para la identidad que es un muchacho así como el de un arcángel para el chef. Tiene el laptop abierto sobre el capó del vehículo que tomó de la granja. Ha luchado por horas para recuperar el historial borrado por Steve hasta verse obligado a reconocer que necesita una ayuda superior. No es fácil conversar con Deveraux sin que el hombre comience a divagar caóticamente, sin embargo Sam consigue plantearle su problemática esperando que el contenido del historial le dé alguna pista con respecto a dónde se ha dirigido su hermano. Ha recorrido gran parte del camino en dirección a uno de los tres puntos señalados en el mapa por Gabriel, esperando sea el correcto, antes de detenerse a pedir ayuda al paranoico sujeto.

"Puedo hacer algo mucho mejor", es la respuesta de Deveraux, "Estoy en condiciones de seguir los pasos de tu bonito hermano gracias a que tengo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de todo nuestro bello país. ¿Dónde le perdiste la pista?"

Sam se lo comunica y Frank cuelga sin ningún aviso. A los quince minutos llama de vuelta.

"Su nombre es Jensen Ackles"

"Uh... ¿Cómo dices?

Por toda respuesta, Deveraux le envía el video del estacionamiento de un aeropuerto en el que Dean desciende de la vieja camioneta vistiendo un chaquetón corto y bajo él una camisa de marca, pantalones de vestir, un fedora en la cabeza y anteojos oscuros. Arrastra una maleta formal pequeña.

"Es lo que dice su tarjeta de crédito"

"Espera un poco... ¿Es un aeropuerto? ¿Estaba en un aeropuerto?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo que es"

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?"

"¿Tal vez tomar un vuelo? Es lo que la gente usualmente hace en esos lugares"

"No Dean. Él no viaja en aviones."

"¡Oh, sí! Lo hace, grandote. De hecho, LO HIZO. Tomó un vuelo a Los Ángeles hace cuatro horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos".

"..."

"¿Grandote?"

"Sí, sí... Gracias, Frank"

"Ha sido un placer. Agradecería baja denominación o metales preciosos".

"¿Qué?"

"No estoy ayudándote por la bondad de mi corazón. Esta tecnología no es barata, niñato. Algo de metálico vendría bien para la continuidad de mi trabajo"

Debió suponerlo. Repasa mentalmente las posibles fuentes de financiamiento.

"Tenemos oro"

"Perfecto. Te enviaré las instrucciones para efectuar el pago".

Esta vez Sam cuelga antes que Deveraux y marca inmediatamente un nuevo número.

"¿Bobby? Necesitaré dinero", piensa en los pasajes, en cuántas identificaciones puso en el bolso: FBI, pasaporte... "Y algo de oro, por favor".

Santo Cielo, ¿cómo va a hacer para encontrar a su hermano en Los Ángeles?

La ayuda llega sin solicitarla. Junto con las instrucciones, Deveraux tiene la gentileza de enviarle también el video que muestra a Jensen Ackles abandonando el aeropuerto. Es una pista vaga pero ya tiene por dónde empezar.

~o~

El chofer del taxi que recogió a Ackles lo recuerda bien. Supo que era un artista desde el primer momento en que lo vio con esos anteojos oscuros y aire interesante, como si mirara por encima del resto de la gente hacia un horizonte lejano.

"Un poco petulante, ya sabe, aunque con su apariencia, yo también lo sería. Estuvo hablando y hablando y hablando. Dijo que era modelo profesional y que estaba siendo tentado para convertirse en actor"

"¿A qué lugar se dirigía?"

"Lo dejé en un hotel", le da la dirección.

Pero es un punto muerto porque Dean, o más bien Jensen Ackles, sólo se quedó allí una noche. A primera hora de la mañana hizo abandono de su habitación.

¿Qué está haciendo en Los Ángeles de todos modos? No es que existan muchos pueblitos allí donde los levis puedan alimentarse sin llamar la atención, a menos que las bestias estén cambiando de planes y Dean y compañía de alguna manera lo hayan supuesto.

El recepcionista del hotel observa la placa con detenimiento y dudas pero ahí está Bobby en el teléfono, tras marcar Sam su número, para secundar la coartada de agente del FBI. Finalmente, le presentan al Jefe de Seguridad quien le da acceso pleno a los videos del hotel grabados esa mañana. En ellos se puede observar a Dean cruzar el hall del hotel, despertando a su paso la admiración de las féminas, para luego subir en un auto último modelo, lujoso, vidrios polarizados. ¿Es que alguien lo recogió? Sam frunce el ceño. ¿A quién conoce Dean en esta ciudad? Comienza a asustarse de la cantidad de cosas que no sabe acerca de su hermano.

Sam pide una copia del video y lo revisa una y otra vez en su cutre habitación de motel, elegida según la norma Winchester sólo por si se da la eventualidad de que Dean quiera buscarlo allí. Pesquisa la patente por su cuenta colgándose de la base de datos de la ciudad (Frank no le ha respondido esta vez) y la información lo dirige hacia los estudios de una televisora. El vehículo le pertenece al canal y lo usan los ejecutivos de una productora ligada a él.

La placa federal le sirve para hacer preguntas y presionar por los datos personales del futuro actor. Lee su curriculum y le echa un vistazo al portafolio que lo deja perplejo por la cantidad de fotografías de estudio que ostenta. Por supuesto, el curriculum casi en su totalidad, salvo la fecha de nacimiento, es mentira. ¿Acaso a nadie se le ocurrió comprobarlo? Dean está jugando en el filo de la navaja. Hay un número de teléfono. Llama y la voz de su hermano, menos profunda que de costumbre, le responde en la grabadora. Con un poco más de presión sobre la señorita productora, consigue la dirección del departamento amoblado que Ackles acaba de rentar. Sam calcula que ha logrado acortar la ventaja que su hermano le lleva a unas cinco o seis horas. Si se apura, puede alcanzarlo antes de que caiga la noche.

~o~

"Es Jensen Ackles, modelo profesional con pretensiones de convertirse en actor". Sostiene en una mano las fotos que ha encontrado desparramadas sobre la mesa de centro y en la otra el teléfono. "Esto no puede haber comenzado sólo en el último tiempo. Está haciendo toda clase de cosas extrañas. ¡Puede viajar en avión ahora, Bobby!. Tomó un vuelo a Los Ángeles. No sé qué busca aquí. Tengo su portafolio de fotografías", las deja y levanta un par de papeles de la misma mesa que lee con ojos grandes como platos. "¡Está negociando una película para la televisión!"

"Tienes que calmarte, hijo".

"No sé si debería reír o llorar. Tendrías que ver la clase de departamento que ha rentado. Es del tamaño de dos cabañas".

"Concéntrate, Sam. ¿Hay alguna señal de él?"

"No, Bobby. No está aquí. El conserje dijo que estuvo unas horas y salió otra vez"

"¿Alguna pista acerca de dónde pudo haber ido?"

"No todavía", camina hacia la habitación principal y abre la puerta. "Pero quizás lo descubra pronto", el cuarto es un verdadero desorden. La pared está saturada de fotos y páginas impresas dispuestas en forma aparentemente caótica alrededor de un mapa de la ciudad mientras que en la cama se encuentra la maleta abierta y su contenido desparramado sobre el cobertor. "Te llamaré en un momento, Bobby".

Se lanza a revisar los recortes adheridos a la pared con tachuelas (Dean no recuperará la garantía de la renta, eso es seguro) intentando encontrar el nexo que les une. Hay una lista de horarios, el esquema general de un inmueble y la planta detallada de lo que aparenta ser un departamento o habitación en específico; los impresos corresponden a páginas de libros y las fotos a entradas y salidas de, al parecer, la misma propiedad a la que pertenece el esquema. Busca algún indicio de la dirección, pero sólo halla el número, no la calle. Toma fotos con su celular de todo lo que está allí y se lo envía a Bobby. El viejo cazador le asegura que llamará tan pronto descifre algo de toda esa información.

Sam observa el desorden en la cama. Dean tenía prisa. Recoge un envoltorio plástico desde el suelo. La etiqueta dice que había una mochila dentro. Mira de nuevo los recortes, los horarios, el esquema y sufre una revelación que le quita el aliento.

"Dean, ¿qué vas a hacer?". Suena su teléfono y contesta sin comprobar el visor. "Bobby, creo que Dean va a cometer un robo"

"Bueno, eso no suena tan mal comparado con su anterior prontuario", le contesta Deveraux.

"Frank, si tienes algo para mí, necesito que me lo digas ya".

"¡No me hables como si fuese tu empleado!"

"El oro que te entregué dice que trabajas para mí"

"Oh, sí. El oro. Casi lo había olvidado. Como sea, tengo noticias acerca de tu encargo. Sucede, querido pequeñín, que alguien le ha estado enviando información a tu hermano respecto de una pieza de museo al parecer bastante valiosa. Su correo tiene reportes casi a diario. Los datos dicen que la pieza fue robada a principios del siglo pasado...". Sam se acerca a la pared y vuelve a examinar los impresos. Con atención ahora puede ver que corresponden a digitalizaciones de páginas de libros antiguos (un par de ellos escritos en idiomas extranjeros, árabe podría ser) con grabados monocromos de objetos arcaicos,"... y desde entonces no se ha tenido noticia oficial de ella. Quienquiera que le haya hecho este trabajo al niño bonito, logró seguirle la huella en el mercado negro hasta un coleccionista privado que vive en... adivina dónde. ¡Exacto! En Los Ángeles, California".

"Supongo que tendrás la dirección"

"¿Me llamo Frank Deveraux?"

"No podría asegurarlo".

"Eres un listillo. Como sea, sí, la tengo".

~o~

La residencia está perdida en un gran terreno, vigilada por cámaras y perros. Pero ese no es el problema. Él es un Winchester después de todo. El problema real es que no está muy seguro de lo que debe hacer a continuación. Estuvo minutos eternos paralizado, en blanco, en shock entre las fotos, las notas, los mapas y el equipaje en desorden sobre la cama tras la llamada de Bobby que siguió inmediatamente a la de Deveraux. El viejo cazador, astuto y sagaz como siempre, también había podido deducir el objeto del deseo de Dean. Le ha dicho que el rumor y la leyenda pregonan que el artefacto está embrujado y la página en japonés en que ha encontrado la información asegura que tiene un demonio atado a él pero no explica cómo acabarlo. Los japoneses piensan que acarrea la mala suerte. A Sam se le erizan los cabellos de la nuca. ¿Está enterado de eso su hermano? ¿Por ventura, alguna de sus identidades sabe japonés? ¿O, lo que es más probable, Dean camina a ciegas en esos momentos hacia el demonio aquel?

Ahora, mientras recorre la periferia de la residencia con las luces apagadas de su vehículo, se pregunta si debería saltar la reja, patear los perros e ir a buscarlo allá adentro. En cambio, encuentra escondido a la vista de todos un furgón azul oscuro con vidrios polarizados. Con su placa de Agente Federal a la mano, se acerca a pedir explicaciones en la esperanza que Dean se encuentre adentro. Pero nadie contesta a sus llamados y finalmente descubre que la puerta lateral está abierta y adentro hay equipo electrónico de alta complejidad funcionando. Todo el asunto huele a Frank Deveraux.

"¿Dean te llamó?", le pregunta al teléfono mientras intenta dilucidar qué es lo que tiene al frente suyo.

"Un par de horas antes de que tú lo hicieras la primera vez, sí"

"¿Y no pensaste que podría ser importante que lo mencionaras?"  
>"No preguntaste"<p>

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Quiso saber qué necesitaba para hackear cámaras de seguridad. Se lo dije".

"¿Así nada más?"

"Bueno, le envié algunos esquemas explicativos y quizás uno que otro programilla".

Sam hace un inventario mental de lo que está viendo.

"Estoy en una Van con monitores por doquier, dime a qué debo prestar atención"

"No soy omnisciente, chico. No todavía al menos. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que estás viendo?"

"¡Inténtalo! ¡Dean podría estar herido allá adentro!"

"Si hizo lo que le dije, debería haber una pantalla con una imagen falsa en repetición y otra con la real. Básico".

Sam busca y encuentra. Son al menos 14 monitores pequeños que cubren el largo de la Van, de ellos 12 son pares y su imagen cambia cada cierto tiempo mostrando las diversas secciones de la casona. Con premura, extrae de su bolsillo los esquemas que ha sacado del departamento e intenta conciliarlos con lo que ve. Los guardias hacen ronda dos veces antes de regresar al mesón principal. Una luz cambia de color en una de las cajas negras vinculadas a un par de monitores.

"¿Frank? Algo sucede"

"Por supuesto que algo debiera estar sucediendo, tontito. ¿Qué cosa?"

"Se ve como si algo se hubiese encendido. Una caja".

Y luego, otra; y otra...

"Aaaah... Tu hermano es un buen discípulo.

Sam salta de un monitor a otro, tratando de no perder detalle. Entonces, un par de ellos deja de ser par. Mientras en la imagen de uno la habitación continúa vacía, en la del otro una sombra se descuelga desde las sombras del techo. Dean.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Tiene que entrar allí.

Resulta más fácil de lo que pensaba. Los perros están drogados y le miran con ojos saltones y la lengua colgando por un costado del hocico como si no les perteneciera, mientras atraviesa el espacio de terreno que lo lleva hasta la puerta trasera de la casona. Se esconde entre la semipenumbra y examina el esquema a la luz de una linterna. Es difícil de resolver qué corresponde a qué en ese pedazo de papel. La casa, en la medida que se asoma a los cuartos, le parece cada vez más semejante a las bodegas de John Winchester y su propia versión del mal de Diógenes. El dueño de la residencia parece estar fascinado por el mundo sobrenatural. Pinturas, esculturas, objetos extraños exhibidos en vitrinas. En un momento se da cuenta, por el movimiento de la cámara sobre su cabeza, que ha abandonado la zona segura. Se abofetea e insulta mentalmente mientras se hace uno con la pared y empieza a retroceder. Es tarde, escucha los pasos apresurados de un guardia que se acerca por el pasillo. Maldición. Va a echarlo todo a perder. Justo antes de que el guardia se asome y lo descubra, siente que lo jalan hacia un rincón que no sabía que existía y le cubren la boca para evitar un grito de sorpresa. No necesita darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trata, conoce demasiado bien a su hermano para equivocarse. Esperan guarecidos en aquel rincón, una falsa pared, atisbando a través de una juntura hasta que el guardia parece darse por satisfecho y se marcha.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le reprocha en un susurro apenas puede tenerlo al frente, pero Dean, vestido completamente de negro y la cabeza cubierta por un pasamontañas, le hace señas con un dedo sobre los labios para que calle. En completo silencio, lo guía luego a través de pasadizos hacia una habitación escondida en el sótano en cuyo centro, sobre un pedestal, se halla una caja cubierta de símbolos que Sam reconoce como antiguo enoquiano. Lo rodea un círculo pintado de rojo en cuya periferia se encuentra escrita la palabra PELIGRO en varios idiomas y ante el cual se detienen. Dean le señala con la luz de su linterna el techo sobre el artefacto: el haz luminoso revela una llave de Salomón. Sam baja la mirada hacia el espacio que rodea el artefacto en exhibición, dentro del círculo, pero aparte de la pieza misma, aparentemente no hay nada allí. Dean se inclina y saca de la mochila unos anteojos que le tiende a Sam con la clara intención de que se los coloque. Así lo hace Sam y al instante puede ver la horrible figura demoniaca que custodia la caja. Cuando se vuelve de nuevo hacia Dean, éste le está poniendo en la mano el cuchillo mata demonios.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunta alarmado, levantando la voz más de lo prudente. El otro le hace nuevamente una seña de silencio y rodea el círculo hasta quedar en el otro extremo. El bicho, desde el interior, sigue sus movimientos con atención. Dean le hace una seña impaciente a Sam.

"¿Qué?" El otro señala hacia los anteojos que lleva puestos el Winchester y luego el espacio delante de la caja. Sam comprende entonces que quiere que lo guíe. "Está a dos pasos a la izquierda del pedestal", informa, pero eso no parece satisfacer a Dean que le queda mirando como si su hermano no diera con lo obvio. Sam se alza de hombros. "¿Qué?" Sería más fácil si dejara de jugar al ninja. Dean le señala el cuchillo y hace la mímica de azuzar a alguien con él. Indica entonces el interior del círculo.

"¿Quieres que lo distraiga?" Dean asiente. "O... OK".

Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El bicho no le quita la vista de encima a su hermano y Dean está a punto de entrar al círculo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, va hacia adelante cruzando la línea roja y pincha al demonio en la espalda para llamar su atención. Y vaya si lo logra. Tiene que dejarse caer al suelo y rodar fuera del círculo para impedir ser su presa. De reojo, ve a Dean moviéndose con suma rapidez, abriendo la caja, sacando de su interior lo que aparenta ser un saquito de conjuro. El demonio arremete otra vez y lo mismo hace Sam. Por momentos, el bicho toma forma corpórea al contacto con la daga pero vuelve a desaparecer casi de inmediato. Dean está quemando el saco. Una nueva carga hacia su hermano que Sam no es capaz de detener hace caer el pedestal, sin embargo Dean ya se ha hecho de la caja y su contenido y está atravesando el círculo con ella. El bicho intenta seguirlo pero choca contra la barrera invisible de la llave de Salomon. Ahora Sam comprende: Dean ha roto el enlace de la caja con el demonio al deshacerse del saco del conjuro. La caja es libre ahora, no hay maldición que le persiga.

Sam lo observa, aún recuperando el aliento, mientras su hermano empaca la caja uniéndola a la mochila y chequea su reloj pulsera. La guardia debe de estar por hacer una nueva ronda, según recuerda del papel de horarios. Deshacen el camino recorrido entre los pasadizos ocultos y se apresuran hacia la reja exterior. Los perros ahora duermen, víctimas de la resaca de cualquier cosa que les haya dado Dean.

Sólo cuando están ya en la camioneta y ha liberado una a una las cámaras de seguridad, Dean se saca el pasamontañas y se cambia de chaqueta.

"Oye,...", Sam no sabe cómo llamarlo. "...tú. ¿Me podrías decir para qué todo esto?" El otro no le responde, en cambio, extrae de la caja la pieza y la examina como si estuviese descifrando la inscripción que la circunda. "¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"No tengo idea"

Sam reconoce la voz. No sabe cómo, pero lo hace.

"¿Dean?"

Dean deja el artilugio dentro de la caja con expresión de confusión. Se la queda mirando un instante y luego a Sam.

"¿No estábamos trabajando separados tú y yo?"

Muy bien, ahí vamos de nuevo.

"No, no lo estábamos. Tú huiste".

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

"Pensaste que estaba enojado contigo".

"Ah", y se queda un momento en silencio, mirando el piso. "Amy"

"Esa...", Sam busca las palabras. "Esa es ya una historia vieja. Vamos, Dean. Tenemos que regresar con Bobby"

Pero Dean sigue en el tema como si estuviera atrapado en un loop interminable.

"Tenías razón en una cosa, Sam: deberíamos trabajar separados por un rato".

"¡No!"

"Necesitamos una pausa. Hay veces que apenas soportamos vernos las caras"

"¡Yo sólo necesito mantenerte a salvo y bien!"

"Y lo estoy. Por favor, Sam. Es la verdad", Sam pasa el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, impaciente, mientras escucha las palabras de su hermano. "Aunque te entiendo perfectamente. La mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado preocupado por ti. Pero somos adultos y tenemos que aprender a…"

"¿Dónde estamos?", le lanza de sopetón. Dean recibe la pregunta con desconcierto.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Contéstame: ¿dónde estamos?"

Dean mira a uno y otro lado.

"En... ¿una cacería?"

"¿Dónde?"

"Uh… eh…"

"¿Dónde estabas ayer a esta misma hora?"

"Estaba en…" y calla, la perplejidad se acrecienta en su rostro.

"¿Por qué tú…?"

"¡Maldición, Sam! ¿estás loco? ¡Oh, cierto! Lo olvidé: ¡lo estás!"

Sam deja caer los hombros en señal de derrota.

"Steve, hombre, no puedes llevártelo de nuevo"

"Es lo que él desea"

"¡Necesita ayuda!"

"Necesita paz", guarda la caja en la camioneta y cierra la puerta. "Y no la vamos a conseguir contigo. Nos vamos", dictamina e intenta caminar hacia la parte delantera del vehículo sin embargo Sam se le arroja encima buscando arrebatarle las llaves de la camioneta que lleva en su mano. Forcejean unos instantes. Sam siente una de las rodillas de su hermano estrellarse contra su estómago pero no lo suelta. Y entonces, sorpresivamente, todo cesa. Steve se desliza por el costado del vehículo hacia el suelo. Más que preocupado, Sam lo sostiene.

"Hey, amigo. ¿Cuál es el problema?", el hombre permanece con los ojos cerrados y las manos fuertemente unidas a su cabeza. "¿Steve? ¿Dean?"

Finalmente abre los ojos, apenas un par de ranuras, e intenta dirigirlos a Sam.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

Frank.

"¿Estás bien, muchacho?"

"No"

Sam ríe flojamente. Lo abraza, aliviado y agotado al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos. Regresemos a casa".

* * *

><p>continuará...<p> 


End file.
